Grandkids on Demand
by kashiangel07
Summary: Tired of dealing with stubborn sons and daughters who don't want to find that special someone in life? Are you a parent who's sick of waiting for the pitter patter of little feet? Well Grandkids on Demand is the place to go. -Pure Crack Fic!
1. No More Chick Flicks

Crack is wack… but oh so addictive. -Don't do drugs and will never do so but I have taken to this saying that I made up.-

I have to say that this will be the most crackiest crack that my twisted mind has ever come up with. Well actually this is a friend of mine's idea and I decided to write a story for it because it is **the **most craziest thing I've ever heard. I'll let you guys know that I doubt that the chapters and the story in total will be long but just enjoy it while it last cause I doubt that I will **ever** write anything more insane then this.

This is for pure fun and because for some reason, I've gotten into writing crack fics for the moment.

* * *

**Ch. 1 No More Chick Flicks**

It was another late night and the raven-haired girl sat on the couch that she had always occupied with a bowl of popcorn watching a chick flick. She didn't want to and in truth, she hates them but nothing else was on…or so that what she tells herself.

"Tell her, tell her your feelings." She whispered as she was in mid chew.

"_Kimiko, I… I…"_ The lead actor stammered.

The woman he was holding looked up at him with large eyes and said, _"Yes Rinji."_

"Yes Rinji…" Kagome repeated hoping that he would tell her the truth as it been obvious that he liked her from the very beginning except for the clueless Kimiko.

The man looked away as if he was looking for an alternative route to take and Kagome had a feeling that he was going to run. Kagome then yelled while throwing popcorn at the TV, "Don't be a fucking coward!"

"_I… I-I got to go."_ Rinji said as he let go of the woman and turned away.

He only took two steps before he stopped. Two slender arms were around his waist and a head was pressed to his back. He still didn't move but he didn't say anything either. He just felt the woman's body heat and heartbeat.

"_You can tell me anything Ri, don't forget that."_ Kimiko said as her arms tightened around him.

Kagome was literally hanging off the edge of her seat, mouth agape and eyes wide. This was Rinji's chance. It was now or never. One hand lifted to touch hers but other than that, they stayed in their positions.

"_Kim, I-"_

The TV switched off and Kagome completely fell off the edge. She quickly got up and searched for the remote knowing that she might have just enough time to turn the TV back on. It would take too long for her to get up and turn it on it was the reason why she always kept the remote in her pocket. Unfortunately, it wasn't in her pocket or anywhere on the couch for that matter. She kept searching, needing to know if Riuku confessed or left only to stop when she heard her name.

"Kagome!" Said girl stopped her frantic search to see her friend who had her arms crossed and the remote tapping away on her shoulder. "About damn time, I've been calling your name for a minute-"

The woman holding the remote control couldn't finish her sentence on account of being tackled to the ground. "SANGO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"I didn't do anything, I just turned the TV off."

"So you admit to your crime, I sentence you to life-no **death**, OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!"

Sango rolled her eyes, it seems as though her roommate and best friend is going through another one of her episodes. She swears that those chick flicks has totally rotted her brain, especially this flick that she know that Kagome has seen enough to memorize all the lines for.

Sango rolled her eyes and said, "If you get off me, I'll let you pick out of my leftovers."

Kagome's eyes lit up as she quickly got off her friend while squealing, "Yay food!"

With the sappy love move as the last thing in her mind, she zipped off to the kitchen where Sango left her doggie bag from the restaurant she went to. Sango stood looking at her bipolar friend and shook her head in amusement.

"So how was your date?" Kagome asked as she swallowed some sea food that she was eating.

Sango sat down and took off her high-heels that had her feet aching all night. "It was fine up until Miroku got out of hand with his hand."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at her as a sly grin spread on his face. "And you liked it."

Sango sighed, there was no use hiding the truth from her friend. "Yea, a little too much. You know how much of a pervert he is, what if he's only going out with me just for sex. I don't want that type of relationship. Not especially how… you know _who_ did _what_ to you.

Kagome put down the food that she was about to put in her mouth and placed her hands over Sango's. She knew what Sango meant. Sango was afraid that her relationship will turn out just as hers and Naraku's did. The ass acted just like Miroku when they first met, nice, trusting, with a perverted sense of humor but he was impatient and let's just say that since then, both Kagome and Sango have been staying away from men. That was until Miroku came into the picture.

Sango completely hated him but he was persistent and wore her nerves down so much that she made a deal that if she went on one date with him, he'll leave her alone. She went, and he left her alone for one week before groveling on his hands and knees to go out with him again. He eventually won her heart as time went on.

"Sango, you know Roku would never hurt you. My cousin is absolutely in love with you and won't shut-up about it." That picked up Sango's confidence in her relationship and she squeezed Kagome's hand. "Besides, it was my fault thinking that I could change that bastard when everyone warned me that he was born a sleaze."

Sango's eyes softened feeling her friend's heart break. She really did fall hard for him but there was nothing that could be done about it except for her to move on.

"Kagome, you should have gone with us."

Kagome looked up and shook her head. "No I couldn't, I don't want to be a fifth wheel. Dates are meant for two people."

"We could have set you up with someone. Roku had a friend that…"

"Sango, I'm fine. Now I'm going to bed." Kagome said as she stood up and put away the dish she had then walked off.

Sure that's what Kagome said but Sango knew otherwise. She sure as hell wouldn't be watching some love movie for like the twentieth time if she was okay (Sango was going to be sure to rid the apartment of all chick flicks). How could she go about life while her best friend didn't have one? If anyone deserved to be happy it was Kagome and Sango sworn that she would find some way to do so.

Sango changed out of her clothes for some pajamas and jumped on her laptop to check her e-mails before going to sleep. She was expecting a message from her brother who just started college over seas and missed him dearly. She read and replied to him before checking all the others but one out of all caught her attention.

"Grandkidsondemand. com? What the…"

Normally strange messages such as this would go to her spam folder for her to delete but she couldn't push away the nagging feeling of curiosity.

_Tired of dealing with stubborn sons and daughters who don't want to find that special someone in life? Are you a parent who's sick of waiting for the pitter patter of little feet? Well **Grandkids on Demand** is the place to go._

_We will guarantee that that we will find the perfect match for that loved one._

Sango decided to trash it. It sounded like some silly matchmaking website. She knew that crap would never work. Her finger hovered over the trash button but she hesitated then decided to look at the site.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

A beautiful mansion stood on top of a hill and a beautiful demoness came running out of it in tears.

"No, don't run! He didn't mean it! PLEASE!" A demon with long silver hair in a ponytail said while rushing after the crying female.

The female jumped in the back of her car, told her driver to leave, and was gone before the male demon could touch the door. The demon just stood there, mouth agape as the car sped off carrying away his hopes and dreams. His fist balled up and his shoulders tensed while he tried to hold back a growl.

"You should know better than to leave the door open father, the pest will swarm the inside." A cold, emotionless voice said from the doorway.

The demon snapped his head to the figure that was like him in so many ways with the exception of emotion and his amber eyes flashed red. He slowly stalked the figure anger and frustration rolling off him.

"You!" He growled and as soon as he came in front of his son, he grabbed him by the collar and shook him.

"Why did you have to make her cry! She was the one Sesshomaru! She. Was. The. ONE!" He whined. Yes whined, Sesshomaru was the only one that could make the great dog demon, Toga break down.

Sesshomaru sighed and removed his father's hands from him, and scowled when his shirt was wrinkled now. Being the perfectionist he was he took off his shirt intent on putting on another. He turned to see a passing by maid and called her out.

"Naomi, take care of this for me." He said as he held the shirt out for the woman.

Naomi's eyes nearly popped out her head seeing the perfect piece of skin. Broad shoulders, lithe torso, six pack abs, and strong arms. The poor woman fainted which caused Sesshomaru to growl. He called out another servant, male this time who was also the head servant.

"Jaken, take care of this shirt and when that wench comes to, fire her. Sleeping on the job is disrespectful."

Jaken nodded and took his master's article of clothing and walked off to do his duty.

Toga shook his head at the spectacle. This was the problem he's been dealing with for years now. His son is a handsome, no, beautiful male. He was also way stronger, more intelligent, and classier then him. He was also less sociable, stoic, and sadistic as well and because of that, him finding a suitable mate is out of the question. He blames his former mate for brainwashing Sesshomaru when he was younger. He then got the small toad's attention before he disappeared.

"Go on and wash my son's shirt but do not, under any circumstances, fire that young woman. It's not her fault that Sesshomaru is too good looking for his own good."

Jaken nodded understanding his master's orders. This happened nearly everyday. Jaken left and Toga tiredly went upstairs to relax in his study. Sitting down behind the solid oak desk, he pulled out some brandy from the mini fridge beside his desk and poured himself a glass. What was he to do with his grouchy son, he wanted him happy but above all, he wanted pups! He wasn't getting any younger, although he wasn't really aging due to his demon blood. The thing was that Sesshomaru was nearing his 800th birthday and he hasn't shown any interest of wanting a companion.

Toga had his mate when he had been 328, and although they had been arranged and didn't get along, he still felt the need to have a mate. They were compatible but didn't really love one another and it was only after they had Sesshomaru did the shit hit the fan. They had different views on how to raise him and as much as Toga tried to raise Sesshomaru his way, his mother practically won the battle of how his mind works. He received all the strength of his father but the stubbornness of his mother.

The old demon sighed, that was the last demoness that answered the call to being his son's mate. Sesshomaru's ruthless reputation had spread all throughout the demon community and he feared that he'll never get those grand-pups, well, Inuyasha would be an exception since he has a girlfriend now. He just wished that his eldest son would get serious and settle down since he is the one to inherit everything. If something were to happen to him then that was it, everything that he worked so hard to build up will fall down in shambles and there was no way of convincing his youngest of taking over if his eldest screws up. Inuyasha have no interest in working in an office at all, the rebellious punk.

Taking another sip of alcohol, Toga switched on his computer hoping to take his mind off his infuriating son by doing his favorite past time.

"I hope I'm lucky today. There has to be one woman that can be a perfect match for him." He said to himself as he typed into his favorite website.

_Grandkids on Demand_

It was a website that he created in hopes of finding that one female that will make Sesshomaru see that love isn't a weak emotion. He didn't expect it to get as popular as it did as well as find actually matches for people but he did know that he will find what he was looking for by using this method.

Toga searched the eligible females, most sounded like they were the typical female. They were into the romantic long walks on the beach, dinner by candle light, and picnics in the park. He knew for sure that Sesshomaru would have them running away crying like always. He needed a different girl, one that won't take smack but will give it. One that will stand up and fight when provoked but was also loving, loyal, and intelligent.

He was ready to give up, most of the profiles on the site were a few days old anyway. After an hour of looking a new profile caught his eye.

_Name: Kagome Higurashi_

_Age: 25_

_Gender: Female_

_Description: A Loving, loyal, and intelligent woman who stands for herself and fights back when provoked. In need of a man (any man) who could challenge and tame her while at the same time is affectionate and understanding._

_Likes: Chick flicks…_

It was incredibly eerie and for the most part, he didn't believe the profile at all being that it was exactly what he was looking for. Looking at the picture provided, he couldn't stop the tugging up of his lips. It was a picture of her pushing away the camera while holding back a fist. She seemed like a fiery one and she wasn't that bad of a looker either.

"I'm sure that Sesshomaru could be affectionate and understanding… or at least he'll learn to be." He said to himself as he sent a response.

He knew that Friday coming will be an entertaining one.


	2. Haven't We Met

Yay! Super fast update! Typing at the speed of humor!

Either you guys were lying and leading me on or you really like this story. I'll go with the latter. And because you guys like it so much, I've worked hard on creating this chapter for you and it's a good length. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Ch. 2 Haven't We Met**

Kagome woke up the next morning feeling extremely off. Then she realized what was so off, there was no breakfast smells, no nagging wake up calls from her best friend, or any noise whatsoever. She peeked out the door to her room and looked both ways thinking that Sango was trying to trick her by hiding. The girl often had a habit of scaring the shit out of her, especially in the morning when Kagome was still sleepy and didn't have her coffee.

When she didn't see her friend leering around the door, she slowly crept out and walked to the living room. No Sango. She walked to the kitchen, then bathroom, and even outside to see if her car was in the lot.

Kagome closed the door then pondered to herself, "That's funny, her car's here but where…"

Realization hit her hard and she quickly stood in front of Sango's room. She burst the door open and it slammed to the wall waking the woman in bed up.

"WHAT WEBSITE!" Sango yelled as she shot up from bed.

She had the look of pure horror on her face as she looked at Kagome at the door. Kagome just giggled at her disorientated friend and said, "Sango, are you watching hentai again?"

Sango blinked and instantly felt relieved. She was having second thoughts about signing Kagome up on that website and instantly regretted her decision after she pressed send thus spending a restless night in bed. However, she didn't regret trying to speed up her best friend's love life, she just didn't like what the consequences. Kagome, no matter how loving she could be, had a very nasty temper and could hold a grudge for life. If she were to find out about what she did, she would probably never be forgiven, even if she were to find her perfect match.

"Y-yea, I didn't want to but I just couldn't avoid the pull." Sango said playing along and hoping that Kagome couldn't see through her lie.

Kagome sighed and shook her head with a smile. "You said you were trying to stop watching it besides, isn't Miroku enough."

Sango smiled back while scratching the back of her head and said, "You know how bad of an influence he is."

"Come on, get up and feed me already."

Sango rolled her eyes before getting up out of bed and said, "Feed yourself, we both know that you could cook to at least cook save your life, don't know why I always have to do it."

"Cause like you said, I could only cook to save my life, you could make it your career so you, kitchen, now."

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

The rest of the week went on and as it did, Sango has gotten stranger and stranger. It was like she was hiding a dirty little secret. Sango would stutter, not stay in the same room with her for long or at all, and she wouldn't look her in the eyes anymore.

'_Is she that guilty for watching a little porn… maybe she's into yoai too.'_ Kagome thought as she saw Sango go into her room when Kagome went into the kitchen for something to snack on.

When she went into the fridge, to find it half empty. She sighed and closed the door. "I must have eaten all the good stuff while watching movies. Guess I gotta get some more."

She knocked on Sango's door and said through it, "I'm gonna get some more food, want anything?"

"No, you're fat ass will probably eat it while watching another shitty movie anyway." Sango replied through the door.

Kagome huffed before saying, "Well, I wasn't going to get you anything anyway."

She heard Sango's laughter and she walked away and left out the apartment.

The supermarket wasn't but a few blocks away so Kagome chose to walk, she needed the exercise anyway. Sango has been going out every night which caused her to grab what every snack she could get her hands on out the refrigerator and pantry and keep shoveling it in her mouth until the date was over. Those dates lasted longer and longer each night which gave Kagome a naughty thought to why Sango was avoiding her besides the anime porn. She shook her head and shoved Sango's sex life out her mind not knowing why she was thinking of it to begin with.

When Sango heard the door close and then silence, she let out a sigh of relief. It was getting harder and harder to face Kagome without blurting out the truth. She couldn't hold secrets for long when she felt guilty, which is why she had been keeping away from her friend. She assumed that Kagome was getting suspicious to her behavior but knowing her usually clueless friend, haven't put effort into getting information from her or even really worried about what she had in stored for her. Well it was too late to turn back now. She hoped that when Kagome found out that her death would be quick.

Kagome placed her headphones in her ear before turning on her iPod. Although she chose to walk, it didn't mean that she likes to but listening to her favorite songs took her mind off the journey. She bounced and skipped all the way to her destination, crossed the street, and went inside the store. She stocked up with as much junk food as she could and left the store with two full bags in each hand. Kagome reached the street and started skipping her way across to the beat of the song pumping in her ears. She was so engrossed with it that she didn't notice the sleek black car that was coming at her dead on until it was but a few feet away. She stood paralyzed, wide eyed, and in fear as she dropped everything in her hands.

_SCREEEEEEEAAAAACH…_

She was dead, she knew. She died so quick that she didn't feel the pain at all. This was not how she wanted her life to end. She was much too young and hasn't done anything other than sit on a couch and watch TV.

A growl caught her attention and she slowly opened her eyes to see two intense golden ones looking back. Her eyes focused more on the face that the eyes belonged to and she nearly gasped at the high cheeks with two sets of magenta stripes on them, a navy blue crescent moon framed by silver bangs, and even longer silver tresses flowing behind the tall muscular male down to the backs of his knees.

Not being able to help herself, she reached out to touch the stripes that entranced her so, the male's eyes widening slightly as her hand neared his face. The moment her fingertips brushed his cheek, he pulled away and growled even more while setting her with a cold hard stair.

"You should refrain from touching me, mortal, or you won't touch anything again when I remove that vial appendage." He nearly spat at her.

Kagome retracted her hand in fear before feeling anger boil. "You almost ran over me and I don't get a damn apology?!"

"Why should I apologize when you were the irresponsible one by crossing the street without taking precautions?"

"Hey don't you know that a pedestrian has the right of way on a fucking crosswalk!"

He sneered at her then replied, "I don't see a pedestrian, I only see a mouthy female who is annoying me."

"Well I see a jackass who doesn't know how to drive!"

He growled down at her while she growled back but the sound of a car horn caught their attention.

The demon turned on his heel and walked back to his car. "I have better things to do other than to argue with the likes of a human bitch."

Kagome was ready to run after him, open his door, and drag him out the car by his pretty hair but was ready to go home. She picked up her bags and stepped on the sidewalk. She then was about to turn her iPod on again when she realized that she had dropped it also in the street when she panicked. She turned around ready to dive for it but the black car that almost ran her over, took the life of the music player.

Her heart stopped for a second as she looked from the smashed remains of the iPod to the car that the pompous jerk was driving. She then scowled as her fist tightened.

'_That bastard better not cross my path again. I'll kick his ass for this.'_ She thought as she looked at what was left of her priceless possession that was currently getting run over by other cars.

With a sigh, she began her walk. It sure was going to be a long one without her music.

Kagome opened the door and slammed it closed as soon as she entered the apartment before trudging over to the couch and plopped down. She opened a bag of chips and started munching on them.

"Stupid, inconsiderate, asshole, murderer."

Sango couldn't help but be curious as to what her friend was talking about.

"Kags, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this upset since Miroku's dog made a chew toy our of your mp3 player."

At Sango's words, Kagome gave a big, angry groan. "It was horrible San, I was walking home when I almost got ran over."

Sango gasped and quickly sat down next to Kagome, inspecting her to see if she had any scratches. Kagome pulled away from her mother like friend and said, "I'm alright, I was **almost** run over. Anyway, the guy that nearly did me in was such a hot bastard, but he was a bastard none the less. He mutilated my iPod with his car."

Sango sighed and shook her head. Kagome love that little piece of metal and treasured it as her prized possession. She wouldn't even let her touch the thing.

"I'll try to convince Roku to get you another for your birthday, or get him to tell your mom."

Kagome sighed and said, "No, don't worry about it. I'll either buy it myself or hunt the bastard who killed it and make him pay and frankly, I rather go with the latter."

The two women sat in comfortable silence before Sango decided it was time to set her plan into action. She was told to be at the meeting place around 5:00 and she only had over thirty minutes to get there. _'Well here goes nothing.'_

"Hey Kagome, I know what will make you feel better." She said while getting said woman's attention. "I know how you've been looking for a job. I believe I found the perfect one for you."

Kagome perked up, she had been job searching for a while now. She either didn't like the place or her attitude would get the better of her.

"What is it?"

Sango looked around not sure what to say but then came up with, "Uh… I um… can't remember exactly… but the man said that he's doing an interview and we have to go… now."

Kagome didn't want to go anywhere else at the moment being that she just got home but she did need the job, especially if she was to buy another iPod. She slowly got up to get ready for the 'interview.'

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Kagome was getting really confused to where they were going since they passed the office buildings of the city and were now headed outside city limits.

'_What, did Sango get me a job of a farm?'_ Kagome thought as they passed fields of grass and small houses. The fields became larger as did the houses and the trees were also coming in greater numbers as they traveled.

They eventually turned on what looked to be a nicely paved driveway. It was when they came to a giant iron gate with two large iron demon dogs painted in gold. There was a guard house sitting in front of it and Kagome became even more curious to what was going on.

"Sango, are you sure you can't remember what kind of job this is?" Kagome asked as she looked further on and saw the mansion sitting on top of a hill.

Sango didn't know what to say and figured that she was about to be in big trouble. Thankfully she didn't have to lie because the tapping at her window told her that someone was trying to get her attention. She rolled down her window to see a large bear demon in a guard's uniform.

"State your business."

Sango tilted her head to Kagome and said, "I'm here to drop off my friend to meet Mr. Taisho for the… um… _interview_."

The guard looked in past Sango and saw the woman who was taking in the beautiful home.

"I didn't expect you to be the one that I was to keep an eye out for. Never had a human paired up for the master, milord must be desperate."

At the demon's words, both Sango and Kagome looked to him with wide eyes.

"What was that?" Kagome asked not sure what was said.

Before the demon was about to elaborate, Sango budded in, "I remember that the job was said to be a bit hard for humans but anyone can do it." She then looked to the bear in a silent plea to play along with her. "Please let us in."

The guard just nodded and let them in with a sigh, he knew that Sesshomaru wasn't going to be happy about this. It was one thing that his father was trying to set him up with any demoness in heat, it's another to get a human for him. He felt a little sorry for the girl but there was nothing that he could do.

The two women drove up to the house and out the car. After walking up the twelve steps to the door, they stood in front of the large oak door that had paws carved in them and large glass windows. Before Sango could knock, the door was opened and behind it stood a little green toad.

"I'm sorry but in order to receive charity, you will have to-"

"We're not here for charity ya little booger." Kagome growled as she lashed out at him.

Sango held her back with a skittish smile. She then cleared her throat then said, "We're… well she's actually here for the 'interview' with Mr. Taisho."

Jaken blinked a few times then said, "She's the female that is to seduce the master…"

"WHAT?!"

Sango was trying to shut him up but he continued, "How could you not know about the matchmaking ad that milord has set up?"

Sango was about to try to get Kagome's attention off Jaken but she pushed her aside and asked, "What matchmaking ad?"

The demon sighed and replied, "As embarrassing as it is, milord is trying to find a suitable mate for his son and he has created a website for it. He has gotten a response from who I suppose is you since you are here to meet today."

Kagome glared at Sango then turned to walk back to the car. "Sango how could you, take me home **now**!"

Sango ran and grasped her shoulder before saying, "No, I'm doing this for your own good. I mean seriously Kagome, your wearing a hole in the couch."

Kagome stopped walking and said, "You care about a damn couch more than me, your best friend. I mean you're going to leave me to sit in front of a stranger who might really be some rapist, or murder, or worse, gross and boring!"

"Well at least a couch doesn't bitch when her best friend is trying to help her get a love life."

Kagome's eyes went wide and she was taken aback which gave Sango a chance to pull her back inside the mansion.

"Besides Kagome, look at this house… no mansion. The guy you're getting set up with is obviously has cash coming out of his ass. He can't be all those things you think he is."

Kagome stopped Sango and pointed to the house while saying, "Rich people are stuck up snobs and above all, **boring**! You know how much I hate boring people."

Sango rolled her eyes and muttered, "And yet your version of a night out is melting your eyes in front of a TV."

"I heard that!"

Sango sighed and placed both her hands on her friend's shoulders and said, "Chill Kags, I'm sure your date is a great guy. I seen his picture and he's as sexy as hell. If I wasn't with your cousin, I would sure set myself up with him. In fact, I must really love Miroku to not go after him."

Sango hoped that she sparked Kagome's curiosity. She was only telling part of the truth. Sesshomaru's picture was a handsome one but there was no life in his eyes. He was like a soulless hunky shell but she believes that he could possibly be a good choice for Kagome. His description was the perfect match for her.

"And you didn't show me, what kind of a friend are you."

"The best and I rather keep his good looks a surprise."

Kagome groaned knowing she would regret what she was about to say. "Great, now I'm curious, you know I won't be able to resist seeing what you sold my soul for."

"Okay then, stop complaining and sit down."

Kagome gave in just once and allowed Sango to push her back to the door. Jaken escorted them through the large house and into a living room that looked as if it could fit their entire apartment.

"Milord will be with you in a moment." Jaken said as he bowed and left.

Kagome looked around the tastefully done room. Everything was very classy yet had a homey feel to it, which was something that she didn't expect. She figured that whoever lived there would always be at work or traveling. Maybe there's an upside to this.

The women sat for almost three minutes when they heard foot steps behind them. They both turned and their eyes settled on the handsome male. As Kagome looked him up, her mind was waving red flags. She seen this male before but then she hasn't. His long silver hair was up in a pony tail and looked like it would stop at his waist if it was loose, the only marks he had on his face was a single jagged blue stripe on his cheeks. His dark amber eyes swirled with excitement as he looked at the women then locked them onto Kagome.

"Ah, you must be Kagome Higurashi." His deep voice broke the silence in the room.

Kagome stood up and bowed to him and with a smile said, "Yes, I am. Are you the one that I've been set up with?"

Toga tilted his head then asked, "You think I'm the one that you are to date?"

Kagome became confused and at this the demon let out a rumbling laugh. "No my dear, it is not me but my eldest son that you are to meet."

Kagome blushed which Toga thought was cute and innocent, if he was younger and not married or mated, he would go for her.

"Sorry, it's just that you look too young for me to assume you to be a father." Kagome apologized as she looked away.

Toga stepped up to her and lifted her head to meet his gaze with a single finger and said, "Trust me, I get that comment all the time so there's no need for you to apologize. I and my sons do look alike especially the comparison between my eldest and I. Many have though of us as brothers but I am also much older than I seem."

Kagome smiled and he signaled her to sit as he too sat across from the women.

"By the way, I am Toga Taisho, I know you as Kagome from your profile, who are you?" He asked as he looked to Sango.

"My name's Sango, I'm Kagome's friend…"

"And the one who set me up without me knowing." Kagome finished and Sango blushed in embarrassment.

Toga looked taken aback. "Normally it's parents who sign their troublesome children up since they want grandkids being that the name of the site is _Grandkids on Demand."_

"What did you say?" That caught Kagome's attention. She vowed that she would pay more attention to what her friends were doing from now on.

"Well, I just saw the e-mail and well, here we are." Sango responded while ignoring Kagome.

The inu smiled and said, "That you are. Now all we need is for Sesshomaru to be here. That pup of mine has been gone for hours. There's no telling where he goes, he just up and leave without a word said. It's only been after his accident that he's been doing this. I'll never understand him."

Kagome's eyebrows came together when she heard what Toga said. "An accident?"

"Yes well…"

"Father, whose car is that for outside? I don't recognize it as one of your associates." A deep voice inquired from the foyer. Kagome's attention was now directed to where the voice came from. It sent shivers down her spine but it, like the male before her was familiar. She had a foreboding feeling about this and was ready to say screw it and leave.

Toga smiled, it was show time. "Sesshomaru my boy, I have someone I would like for you to meet."

'_Oh great, another bitch that I have to share air with.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he closed the door.

Soon the tall silver haired inu came into the room and stood frozen on the spot. His eyes locked with the female he only met and nearly flattened almost an hour ago, and from the looks of it, her anger hasn't settled.

* * *

What's to happen now that Kagome and Sesshomaru have come face to face again? Will she get her revenge for the death of her beloved iPod? What is that evil gleam in Toga and Sango's eyes? Most importantly, will I get anymore reviews?

Find out next time on Grandkids on Demand!


	3. First Impressions

And here is yet another exciting… yet incredibly insane and crazy chapter of GRANDKIDS ON DEMAND… MAND… MAND… MAND. Ooo, creepy echo.

Okay, I'm so happy to see the reviews and I hope that you enjoy this chapter as well. I decided to go on and post this chapter up before I left for the weekend to a family reunion where I will, unfortunately have no internet. If I don't die out in the country hell from boredom, I should have some other stories typed up mainly the long waited for 'Skin Deep.' Well as always, enough talking, time for reading.

* * *

**Ch. 3 First Impressions**

"You!" Kagome hissed. She suddenly saw the entire murder scene of her beloved iPod and her blood boiled the longer she stared at the being that was the cause of it.

"Father, what is-" Sesshomaru couldn't finish upon being knocked off his feet by a human woman. He was shocked at the strength that the little woman had, he briefly wondered if she knew of her own strength.

"You iPod murder! You took away my Crazy Frog, I want him back!" Kagome growled as she shook him on the floor.

The inu looked up at her with a raised brow and questioned. "Crazy Frog? What the hell is a Crazy Frog?"

"You'll never know because you rolled over my iPod with you fucking car!" She yelled as she began choking him.

Sesshomaru sneered at her. The more her fist tightened on his neck, the thinner his patience got. The thought of a wretched human female touching him was making him think dark, evil thoughts. Thoughts that he normally had when it came to his younger half-brother and times he haven't lived for almost 500 years. His eyes flashed red as his claws glowed green with poison and raised it to strike at her.

Sango could see the youkai's distress knowing that this wasn't going to end well. She had to save her friend before it was too late. She knew a lot about demons and knew that inu youkai were among the most fierce. She was about to move when an arm stopped her. She looked up to the owner of that arm to see him smiling calmly.

"I have to help my friend, it looks like your son is going to tear her head off."

Toga shook his head and said, "There's no need."

Sango's eyes opened wide as she looked to the two on the floor then back to the demon. "I think there is a need…"

He shook his head again and said, "I don't think so. You must don't feel it but I sure can. I doubt that Sesshomaru could feel it as well being that when he loses patience, he doesn't think logically. I feel a bit sorry for my pup for what he's going to get but I believe he deserves it."

Toga looked at Sesshomaru while thinking, _'No one kills crazy frog, not even my own son.'_

Sango tilted her head in confusion and curiosity and asked, "Feel what sir?"

"Your friend has an unusual aura and it's laced with power. I haven't felt anything like it since the Warring States Era."

After he said that, they heard a snarl from Sesshomaru. It wasn't one of anger, but of pain. He couldn't believe that she was hurting him but there he was on the floor with a crazed woman on top of him, choking the life out of him and her hands burned like hell! It was clear that she wasn't an ordinary human or else she would be a dead one by now. He could feel her aura now and understood the trouble he was in. She was a miko, a very powerful and… unstable one. He was slowly losing breath as he felt her power grow and her hands close tighter.

His eyes slowly left the girl to his father who had an amused look on his face. Sesshomaru swore that once he freed himself, he was going to take care of the female then go after his father. He sent a glare to Toga silently demanding him to help and heard the old mongrel sigh. He let Sango go and she saw it as her cue to go calm her friend.

"Kags, let go, you're killing him." Sango said as she tried to pull Kagome.

"He deserves to die a painful death just as my iPod did." Kagome said as she put more pressure to the demon's neck. Her powers flared and Sesshomaru let out a hiss of pain at the new burning sensation prickling his skin. Even Toga felt small stings all over his skin.

"Look, I'm sure he'll get you a new one, right?" Sango said looking to Sesshomaru. She hoped that he caught her drift.

He didn't seem like he heard her but a few seconds after she said that, he slowly nodded. Kagome narrowed her eyes and said, "I get to choose which one and color and I want it by the end of the week."

Sesshomaru nodded again and she slowly let him go. She sat with her arms crossed and looking away while he sat up and rubbed his neck. Normally he would already be in the process of healing but the burn seemed like it would take a few days to go away.

"You're lucky I didn't decide to call the cops on-"

She was tackled and pinned to the floor this time by the demon male. His face was hovering just centimeters above hers as he locked eyes with her. A growl escaped him as he said lowly, "You must really don't value your filthy little appendages because I warned what would happen if you touch me again."

Kagome struggled then replied, "Well you're the one who's doing the touching now, so get your fat ass off me already."

Toga smirked, this was going much better than he thought. "Now, now kiddies, there will be plenty of time for intimacy later."

Hearing his father's statement, he did notice their positions and quickly got off Kagome.

"Now I must change from having that filthy human bitch dirty me." Sesshomaru said as he stood up and walked to the stairs.

Kagome was about to go after him for his rude remark when Sango stopped her. "Kagome, behave. This guy could be the one for you."

Kagome sighed and said, "Who told you that lie. You know, I don't even know why I'm letting you do this to me. I don't need anyone and I certainly don't want that jackass. It's more than clear that he doesn't want me either so drop it and take me home!"

She turned to go to the door but Sango stopped her again. She looked at her with her best puppy face hoping that her friend would give in like she normally did. "Please, give it a chance?"

Kagome looked away, arms crossed, and stomped her food to the ground. "Nope, the face isn't gonna work this time. There is absolutely, no way that I'll **ever**…"

"Dinner time everyone!" Toga's voice interrupted Kagome's ranting and she turned to where she heard his voice.

"Food!" Kagome squealed as she zipped off.

Sango then saw Toga smile before he said, "While she's occupied with dinner, I would like to talk to you for a moment."

Sango nodded and waited for the youkai say what he has to say. He looked around making sure he wasn't being watched, then said in a whisper that his son's super hearing couldn't pick up he said, "You and I have a common goal, other wise you wouldn't be here. I've tried so hard to make my arrogant pup see that having a significant other is a good thing."

He then sighed as he looked over his shoulder in the direction of the kitchen then said, "Amazingly, your friend is the only female that's lasted this long with him and has even stood up against him but I can tell that she is also trouble."

Toga looked at her with determination in his eyes. "You and I must work together at all cost to get them together. Please, she's my last hope for my son to have true happiness, and for me to get some pups out of him."

Sango was already feeling bad about going behind Kagome's back to even set this meeting up. Could she really continue to do so knowing that she's basically committing suicide in the form of trying to keep Kagome with the inu? They will both kill her if they catch her in the plot. Before she knew it, she was agreeing with the demon before her. His sly smile set in place and left Sango wondering what had she gotten herself into.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Kagome sat happily at the dining room table chowing down on food as if she lived there. She was in heaven and made a mental note to force Sango to get the chef's recipes so she could enjoy this tasty goodness at home. Speaking of, she was wondering where she was. Eh, she decided to worry about that after she finished another plate.

'_Thank you fast metabolism.'_ Kagome thought happily.

"Who the hell are you wench and why are you eatin' my fuckin' food?" Came a rugged voice.

She looked up to see yet another silver haired golden-eyed creature. This one had triangular puppy ears up top his head. Kagome just decided to ignore him, he seemed rude, but the hanyou didn't seem to take a hint and leave.

"Ay wench, can you not hear me or something'.

"Can you not see that I'm ignoring you!" Kagome shot back.

He growled and started bitching about that she shouldn't be ignoring him or eating his food and to get out of his house and just kept repeating the same thing over and over again. She rolled her eyes wishing that he would shut-up but then a thought came to her.

"Sit boy!"

He paused, and blinked… and blinked again. "Wha?"

Kagome just smiled, surprised that she did get him to close his mouth. He did sit down after a moment of silence and just stared at her as she ate. He observed her, she was cute but that could be because she resembled his Kikyo. The only difference is that he could tell that she has a more of fiery spirit instead of her calm and even one and that she has wavy raven tresses instead of strait onyx hair. Her eyes were also a bright icy blue and not the deep chocolate eyes he loved so much.

"So… who are you? Are you tryin' to be one of my brother's whores? If so, I warn you, I think the ass is seriously _not interested_ in females. I mean I was forced to spend centuries with him and I have yet to see one woman around him. I hope he'll come out of the closet soon but…"

_SMAK_

Inuyasha's face connected to the table with a force that caused it to crack and splint. A cold voice then hissed, "That mouth of yours will get you killed one day half-breed."

Inuyasha growled as he slowly placed a hand on the table to help him sit up. He had splinters all over his face. He muttered curses as he started to puck out what he could and walked to the bathroom for the first aid kit.

Cold amber eyes turned to the girl who was still gorging herself on the meal before her and he sneered in discuss.

"I warned father about keeping the door open, now the vermin has gotten into our food."

Kagome stopped and looked down at the food then pushed her plate away not feeling hungry anymore. "You guys have roaches? Yuck! I thought rich people had some sort of high-tech system to keep pest out."

He glared at her for not getting what he meant but instead said, "Why are you still here, leave this place, you are not wanted."

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "I tried to leave but my friend is holding me hostage and your father said that I could at least have a meal while he's talking to her."

"My father is talking to your friend, what are they talking about?" Sesshomaru said as he tilted his head to the side.

Kagome thought that it made him look like a cute puppy but she then stabbed that thought and buried its remains in the back of her mind.

"I don't know, maybe he's going to convince her to let me leave. If not, I'll walk home if I have to." She said as she looked at her half eaten plate, sad to see good food go to waste.

Sesshomaru looked at her deep in thought. She was quite the odd one. Mouthy, irrational, and annoying. Above all, she was the first female, human or demon, that he encounter that wasn't trying to jump his bones at first glance and he came across **a lot** of women. This confused and irritated him a bit. Confused because he wasn't used to it and didn't now what to expect for once. Irritated because he did like some amount of attention no matter how infuriating it became. He was always used to being in the spot light and having all eyes on him and from what he know of the girl, she was way more interested in the food instead of him.

He then peeked into the room where his father and the other girl were only to find her gone. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes then said, "Your friend is missing."

Kagome's head snapped to him with wide eyes. "If he ate her, I swear-"

He held up a hand to silence her before he said, "Relax, my father didn't eat her."

Kagome relaxed.

"We stopped that long before he met the human that spawned my half-brother."

She looked at him with a shocked expression wondering if he was kidding. He had a blank face so there was no telling but she suddenly didn't want to know the truth anymore. The worse part was that he said 'we'.

Kagome scooted a little away before she cleared her throat. "Well then, I wonder where she is."

Sesshomaru growled and Kagome looked up at him and huffed. "I don't know why you're growling at me but I didn't do anything."

"I wasn't growling at you, I believe that my father is up to no good. You might want to get started on your walk before it's too late."

She wanted to tell him off for what he said but then remembered what she told him earlier. Perhaps it was time that she leave now that she couldn't trust the food anymore. She had no purpose of staying.

She stood up only to sit right back down in her seat. Her head was swirling and the demon beside her raised an eyebrow wondering what happened. She looked up at him and seemed to know what he was thinking as she said with a laugh, "I must have gotten up to fast, I get dizzy sometimes from doing that."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything, he didn't even care, he just wanted her gone.

She tried to get up again but became even dizzier and fell into his arms asleep. Sesshomaru growled as he looked down at her wondering why she chose to fall on him when the floor was a much more suited place for her. Just when he was about to push her off, his father came in.

"Aw how precious, she fell asleep in your arms. Because you are such a **gentleman, **why don't you carry her in one of the guest rooms here? She can sleep while her friend is running an errand. By the time she wakes up, Sango will be back."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his father. He couldn't back down knowing that it's ungentlemanly to place her on the floor, no matter how much he prefers it. He breathed out a silent sigh, picked the small woman up, and walked up stairs. As he walked, he felt her snuggle into his chest. He almost dropped her when she did that. It felt… strange. He shook off the feeling and continued to take her to a room. He turned to walk into the first guest room only to have his father stop him.

"No not this one." He then guide his son to a room a few doors down from the first one. It was a room right across from the upstairs study. "This one."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow wondering what the deal was, she wasn't going to be staying long so it made no sense to pick a room for her. The room was one of the bigger ones, enough room for two people. He decided to not worry about it, the sooner he got her out of his arms, the better.

He lowered her to the bed but her arms flung around his neck and held on. He managed to pull her off but her fingers tangled into his hair and actually pulled some out as he got her unattached. Sesshomaru growled low while rubbing his head then turned to leave only to see his father at the door with a smirk. His eyes widened and he used his speed to get to the door only to hit it face first. Kagome shot up from bed when she heard the loud bang and looked at the source in a bit of fear as he started clawing the door.

Sesshomaru should have seen this, he really should have. All signs pointed to this and he completely missed it. Toga only did this once and that was almost 500 years ago when he first started trying to get Sesshomaru to mate. He got the demoness to eat some food that was laced with a sleeping agent and told him to take her to the room only to be locked in. When the female came to, she stupidly thought that Sesshomaru bought her there to fuck and well, let's just say that she ended up within an inch of her life.

"W-what's going on?" Kagome asked confused.

"We've been locked in." He snarled out. "Father, I demand you open the door this instant!"

He could hear his father chuckle on the other side before he said, "Not until I get my grand pups."

Toga was sure that he was going to get what he wants this time. He knew it was risky to try this plan again but he figured that it would work this time being that she was not a horny demoness and she's a miko. He was glad that Sango cooperated with him since she had no choice anyway. He told her that his plan was already happening since Kagome was eating the food that he had made special for her. She was bringing some clothes and other things so that Kagome could stay here.

"It won't be long now." He muttered to himself as he left them for his study.

Sesshomaru kept clawing at the door but it was no use, he was trapped… with a psycho woman.

"You're a strong demon, can't you break the door down and get us out." She asked from her place on the bed.

Sesshomaru turned to her and sneered, "Don't you think I would have done that. The mongrel placed a barrier on this entire room. I could never break them."

"So we're…"

"Trapped."

A scream ripped throughout the entire house and the demon in the study let out a full-blown laugh. Yes, he was sure that he would get what he wants.

* * *

Trapped? Like caged dogs? Let the games begin. Will the two survive each other? Will they ever be freed? Is it all doomed to fail? Is more reviews to be in my future?

Find out next time on Grandkids on Demand!


	4. The Great Divide

And that my friends, is a new chapter. It's nice to know that you guys are still following me on this and I appreciate it lots. This chapter was actually supposed to be called something else but this title fit better. However, I will use the title I originally planned to use in the next chapter. I also had this ready to upload last night but the server was down. **Darn you internet thing!** Also if you see mistakes, it's not all mine. The site was being gay and I had to do so much to at least make the chapter look normal.

Well, enjoy!

-------

**Ch. 4 The Great Divide **

_Hawtdog1's Blog_

_Entry: Day One_

_My son and his future mate have met and things seem to be going quite… fine. She's agreed to stay in order for them to get to know each other better. My pup just can't stay away from her, they chose to sleep in the same room together *wink wink*. Yup, it won't be long until the event happens but until then, I'll keep posting updates and even some video of the two lovebirds together. _

_- Ciao!_

Toga happily typed away on his computer and when he was done, he picked up the remote and turned on the large plasma screen TV near him. When it came on, he could see Sesshomaru still at the door, using his poison to try to melt it. Kagome found the mini fridge on the other side of the room and was happily eating a sandwich. He questioned himself many times if it was right to spy on them. The answer was no but that didn't mean he wasn't going to do it. He wanted to witness the golden moment and save the memories for years to come.

Kagome looked up to find the demon sulking at the door for failing to get their freedom once again as the acid slid off the barrier-protected door. "Just give up already, it didn't work the other thirteen times you tried, what makes you think it will work a fourteenth time."

A vain bulged from his head from hearing Kagome's voice. His over sensitive ears were still ringing from her scream. He slowly looked over his shoulder and held back his growl of anger. "Wench, you are a miko so be of some use and open this door."

Kagome locked eyes with him in a glare as she said, "My name is not wench, it's Kagome."

"I don't give a damn what the hell your name is. I order you to open this door."

Kagome pouted and crossed her arms while looking away. "You're not the boss of me and I won't do shit for you until you do give a damn about my name."

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to will his killing instincts away. He was sure that her miko powers could free them from the barrier. He would cooperate just this once. "_Kagome_, open this door." He said her name with such malice.

She then looked out the corner of her eye before saying, "You could say it nicely too you know."

Sesshomaru growled and she rolled her eyes as she said, "I can't believe I have to deal with you."

"I feel the same, maybe I should have driven over you with my car, then neither of us would have to suffer this torture."

Kagome faked laughed and then stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. Sesshomaru took a step back and crossed his arms waiting for her to open the door. She looked at him then to the object that's keeping them in the room then looked back at him again.

"What makes you think I could open it?"

The tai raised an eyebrow as if saying that she should know but said anyway, "Because you are a miko, you could purify demons. That goes for demon spells and barriers as well, now stop talking and free us."

She looked at the door and took a gulp of air as she went to touch it only to pull her hand back, it shocked her.

"Why haven't you taken down the barrier yet?"

She ground her teeth together as she said, "I know you see I got zapped."

"You are not simply concentrating hard enough. Focus your aura and get us out of here."

She took a deep breath, more to calm herself from wanting to take her frustration out on the youkai next to her then tried to focus. She was still new at learning the skills she acquired being that her powers bloomed late but she could at least take down barriers. She focused hard and then went to touch the door again only to be blown back.

"It didn't work?" Kagome said confusingly.

Sesshomaru growled as he started pacing, "I can see that. You are truly useless!"

Kagome shot him a glare and stepped up in front of him and said, "It's not my fault. I can easily take down your father's barrier but it's being protected by dark miko magic."

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Toga was happy that he got his old friend Tsubaki over to help him earlier that day. Her spells would enforce his if Sesshomaru tried anything but it was a bonus to cancel out Kagome's powers as well.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Kagome stomped off to the bed while muttering, "Your father is a bastard, now I see where you get it from."

Sesshomaru glared at her then walked behind her and grabbed her arm tightly. She turned with a glare while trying to pull away but with his strength, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Let go you ass or I'll make you."

"It is I that does the commanding, do not ever speak to me as if I am your equal." He replied.

"You are not as superior as you think."

"I am considered superior, especially to a lowly creature such as you."

Kagome gave him a blank glare and no sign of expression on her face but her aura told him how angry she was. He felt her energy lick his skin and burn him but being the passive being he was, stood his ground and showed no pain.

"Fine." She said after a moment of silence. "Because I'm such an 'unworthy creature', I'm going the lowly side." She pulled out a roll of tape that she found in a drawer by the bed. She didn't want to know the details of why it was there because she figured that Toga had a very kinky mind. She places the tape in between the room, the bathroom being the halfway mark and rolled out tape until she met the other side of the room.

"This…" the pointed to the side she was standing on, "is my side." She then waved an uncaring hand and said, "And that is yours. Cross my side and I'll fry your ass."

Sesshomaru sneered down at her, it was childish but if it meant that she will stay away from him then so be it, he'll play along. Hopefully after a while, his damnable father would get the picture and let them out. They were not meant to be together, it will never happen, and that's final. The tai went to sit down only to realize something. He had no place to sit. The only thing that he could have sat on is the bed and it's on _her_ side.

"Wench, I want the bed."

Kagome lay down on her belly and supported her head on her arms as she said, "Well too bad cause it's on my side of the room."

"Where do you expect me to sleep, I refuse to sleep on the floor."

"Then you better hope you're part horse and stand up. Other wise you could be the dog you really are, suck it up, and sleep on the floor."

He growled low, extended his claws and planed to show her his place but the moment he was about to cross the tape, he felt her miko energy push him back. She waved a teasing finger and said, "Oh no you don't."

He scowled at her and just continued to stand while trying to kill her with just a glare. When it was clear that she wasn't going to spontaneously burst into flames, or just automatically stop breathing and drop dead, he looked around to find something to keep him occupied. There was at least a bookshelf on his side with some books so he could pretend that she wasn't there for a while. As he skimmed the names of the books, he noticed something extremely wrong.

_'Karma Sutra, The Complete Idiot's Guide for Amazing Sex, Great Sex Games…'_

It was past official, his father was insane. The mongrel replaced all the books.

"Damn, I'm so bored." He heard Kagome mutter to herself thinking that he couldn't hear her. "Being stuck in a room with an ass just seems make it extra boring."

Sesshomaru growled at her but she ignored it figuring that he just has problems.

"I'm gonna watch some TV."

Sesshomaru simply crossed his arms and looked at her. "You may not watch the TV."

Kagome sat up and looked at him with a scowl and said, "And why not."

"Because, as you can see, it is on my side of the room." He said with a slight smirk. Well if he was going to be stuck with her, he may as well get some amusement out of it and torturing her would do nicely.

Kagome stuck out her tongue and said as she held up a black object, "Well I think I will because the remote is on my side of the room."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction. "Do not turn the television on."

"I'm gonna do it."

"No, I mean it…"

"As do I."

Kagome pointed the remote to the TV and before Sesshomaru could block it, the screen lit up and showed bodies tangled up in sheets while the sounds of moaning filled the room. Kagome's eyes went wide and her hands fumbled with the remote and eventually changed the channel. When she did, another more provocative show was on. She changed the channel once more only for it to land on some hentai. Before she could turn it to something worse, Sesshomaru pushed the off button then unplugged the TV.

"This is why you should listen to me. I figured that my father would do something like this. He wanted us in this room for a reason." He growled.

Kagome covered her eyes and slammed her head down into a pillow.

"My eyes! They BURN!" She screamed. She was never one to watch porn, she rarely talked about it but watching it was another thing.

A small twitch pulled at the demon's lips. Although she was highly annoying, she sure was amusing.

_'Such an odd one, this onna.'_ Sesshomaru thought as he gracefully sat down on the floor. He pulled an anatomy book from the shelf, it being the only thing that wasn't considered vulgar in his opinion, to read.

It had been quiet for what felt like an hour before he heard a small rumbling. There was a few seconds of silence again and then the rumbling sound became louder. After a while, the sound didn't stop.

"Girl, silence your stomach. I am aware that you do not have my superior hearing but even you should hear, and not to mention feel, it." He said not looking away from his book. He never met a female that constantly had to keep something in her mouth like her. He actually considered all women afraid of food thinking that one bite of anything would cause them to swell up to great proportions.

Kagome cursed her hunger but there was nothing that she could do about it. She sat up and said, "Would it kill ya to call me by name?"

He looked over his book as he replied, "Perhaps, if you want a name I could continue calling you wench."

Kagome blinked, she did just now notice that he didn't call her wench for once. She didn't like being called girl but she preferred that rather than just sighed and stood up to go to the mini fridge. She came to the middle of the room and stopped before cursing under her breath. The food was on his side of the room. Sesshomaru noticed when he continued to hear the bubbling growl of her stomach and a small ghost of a smirk appeared on his lips. He smoothly went to the fridge and pulled out a small box with sushi rolls in them before standing right in front of her. Kagome's eyes softened up, maybe he wasn't as bad as she thought.

"You are hungry and I shall give you all you want to eat, under one condition."

Then again, he could be the cold-hearted bastard she knew he was. With a glare she asked, "What do you want?"

Sesshomaru opened the box, plucked a sushi roll out, and observed it. "It's rather simple. I don't require much nourishment being that I am a demon but you on the other hand seem to require it more then the average human."

"Just get to the point already."

He simply waved the roll in front of her face and her eyes followed it and watched as he popped it in his mouth. Her stomach growled in sadness as his jaws chewed it slowly.

"You can have this along with the entire fridge if you let me have the bed."

He wanted to switch sides. He'll get the comfy, soft bed while she gets her food but was she willing to do it? She had no idea how long she was going to be held hostage and she was not looking forward to spending how ever many nights in that room on the floor. Besides, at the rate she was going, she would empty it by tomorrow morning and then what would she have left. Her stomach bought her back to reality and she groaned.

"No, forget about it. I'm not that hungry anyway." She said although they both knew that she was lying.

"Your lost then." He said as he slowly ate another piece teasingly. Kagome had never seen anything so evil and sexy at the same time. Well if he wanted to play dirty then she would do the same.

She jumped in the middle of the plush bed and looked at him upside down with her head hanging off the bed. She smiled wickedly to herself when he stopped eating to glare at her.

"Fine then if I can't eat, I guess I'll take a nap." She said as she sprawled herself across the silken sheets.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

It went on for hours and into the night. Kagome had flopped everywhere on the bed and Sesshomaru ate more than he wished before the two tired themselves out. Silence filled the room once more before Kagome's stomach started growling again. She never went that long without something to snack on and there was practically nothing left in the fridge. At the moment, she was feeling sleepy so she settled herself in the bed glad to have taken a shower earlier but not happy about not having nothing to sleep in.

Just as she was about to drift off, she saw Sesshomaru sitting up against the wall with his eyes closed. She started to feel a little sorry for him knowing that his pampered body was not used to cold hard floors.

As Sesshomaru tried to sleep off this horrid day, he felt something being tossed on his lap. He opened an eye in the lamp lit room to see a pillow and a blanket. He then looked up to see Kagome smiling at him as she turned to walk back to bed. She only took one-step before she felt a hand grasp her wrist. She turned and a bento was thrust into her hands.

"The noise of your stomach will keep me from enjoying the peace of the night and from my rest."

He let her go and went back to the spot he occupied. Kagome smiled at him and said, "Good night to you too."

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Warm amber eyes watched the entire show amusingly. Toga was able to see the almost smiles on his son's face and the fact that he was actually playing along with a human girl, and especially teasing her back in a fun manner, was something that even he couldn't almost believe. Oh, this was going to be one to show to the family.

-------

What's this, being civil now? Does that mean that there's hope? Will they get their freedom? Need I have to ask for more Reviews?Find out next time on Grandkids On Demand!


	5. You're an Evil Bastard Mr Taisho

And here is yet another chapter for all of yous. As always thanks so much for the reviews, I live off you guys and you inspire me to keep going. I do need to get to work on other stories so my next update on this story might take a while.

By the way, the title of this chapter was the one I was talking about on the last one. I think it pretty much sums up about what you guys might expect in this chapter.

* * *

**Ch. 5 You're an Evil Bastard Mr. Taisho**

Toga had been actually working on some documents in his study for once instead of spying on his eldest and new house guest. He took a sip of coffee that he always tend to prefer whenever he was working and nearly dropped his cup when he heard a loud growl come from the room across from him. A loud thump and loud moan followed it and then more thumps and bumping noises.

"Holy shit, are they actually **doing** it?" He said to himself as he fumbled around to find the remote so that he could see them.

Once he secured the remote, he switched on the TV and sure enough, he saw two bodies rolling around on the bed. A smile lit up his face as he watched. He knew his boy had it in him. His smile faded away bit by bit as he watched on.

**_~Earlier~_**

The sophisticated inu still occupied the place he had been as it became later in the night. It was truly absurd for a being of his stature to be in his position. His eyes could see the form of the little woman lightly sleeping in the bed across the room. Sesshomaru knew that they had came to some understanding when she supplied him with a blanket and pillow on her own free will but it was still humiliating to be sitting on the floor.

Although he knew he was being civil to follow her rules, his pride felt like it was getting stepped on by continuing to go along with it. He stood and crossed the room knowing what he was going to do.

_'What harm will there be.'_ He thought not thinking of the consequences but more on having at least a great night's sleep.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Kagome was having the strangest dream that she ever had. She dreamt that her supposed to be best friend betrayed her and left her in a house of strangers. One of those strangers locked her in a room with someone with an ice sickle shoved deeply up his ass and the night that she stayed in the room, said person lifted her up and placed her on the floor. She dreamt that he growled and cursed under his breath about 'insufferable females making him bald' before everything just faded away. She couldn't wait to tell Sango.

She stirred a bit only to notice that her bed has gotten extremely hard and felt like… carpet? She sat up slowly feeling pain in her body and it was only after she popped the joints in her neck and back that she realized that she really **was** on the floor. She also noticed that in her hands were strands of silvery-white hair.

Looking towards the place she remembers occupying, she saw more of that color hair spilling over the bed.

"Why that low down, son of a bitch!" Kagome muttered as she stood up, any other pain that she may have had during the night on the floor was forgotten.

She thought about how she should handle the situation. Talking about it when he woke up was an obvious no. She knew that he would ignore her and it would be just a total waste of breath. She then thought about giving him a nice wakeup call by with her powers but thought that it wouldn't be enough. After taking a minute to think about it, she knew what she was going to do. She backed up a bit before taking off as fast as she could.

Sesshomaru was having a pleasant dream for once. He dreamt that he was in the feudal era in a nice open field slaughtering entire armies that dared to oppose him. There was no father, no half-brother, and no annoying women. Suddenly, the wind was knocked out of him as something heavy slammed into his gut.

The angry tai sat up quickly with a snarl and red eyes. "Girl, I will give you one chance to explain, but only once. Why did you wake me in that fashion?"

Kagome glared at him for being dense and replied, "Well spending the night on the floor can bring out the worse in anyone."

Sesshomaru then pinned her down on the bed which moved it and made the headboard hit the wall creating a loud thump. A moan came from her as he held her down with all his weight making it hard for her to breathe.

"That is not an exceptional excuse."

Kagome's eyebrows drew in together as a frown marred her face. She used enough of her powers to shock him then pinned him down. Another thump was heard in the room.

"I thought we had an agreement. This is my side of the room."

Sesshomaru used his strength to once again pin her before saying as smugly as possible, "I don't recall agreeing to anything, and **I** do live here."

The argument continued as they rolled about, flipping and trying to push the other out of bed. Sesshomaru had Kagome close to falling. In fact, the only thing that held her up was her grip on him

_"Sesshomaru, you're doing it all wrong."_

Hearing the new voice in the room startled them to the point where Kagome rolled off the bed and taking Sesshomaru with her. Somehow they turned and he was the one to land on the floor with her on top of him.

Kagome looked around confused as to what just happened. "What the hell was that?"

_"You're supposed to embrace her passionately, whisper a few sweet nothings in her ear even! Once you get her clothes off, _**_then_**_ you roll around in bed."_

Sesshomaru groaned, as he realized what it was. He had been so annoyed with the situation that he forgot about the intercom. He sat up, forgetting about the girl in his lap, to see the intercom by the bed. Maybe if he was lucky he could contact Jaken and the little demon could free them. With that thought, he was about to press a button to the servant quarters of the house when Toga's voice piped up again.

_"Sorry but that won't work my son. This intercom is a one way and only I could speak through it."_

"WHAT!" Both occupants of the room said out loud.

Wait a minute, how on earth did the senile old dog know what he was doing anyway. Sesshomaru growled as he looked around and found a camera peaking at them at the ceiling in a corner.

"Let us out **now** father." Growled up at it.

_"No can do, unless you want to make an agreement with me. Your freedom, for my pups."_

"Hell no ya pervert! You are one sick nut to be thinking that I'm some kind of slut and lay with this… this… egotistical popsicle and pop out his devil children!"

Sesshomaru growled at her response but said, "I wouldn't even dare think about rutting with a mouthy and rude human."

_"Well then, I guess you're stuck then."_ Toga said in a teasing manner.

Kagome then said, while also earning another growl, "You can't keep us in here, I am human and need food and this dog emptied the fridge faster then I would have."

To which Toga replied, _"Oh trust me, I expected this response, both of you have clothes put away and a fresh stock of food in the fridge."_

Kagome struggled to get up from his lap and went to the closet and sure enough, clothes were hanging in there. The then ran to the fridge to see it fully stalked and snatched a rice ball to chomp on. Although she was angry, she was happy to get her hands on some breakfast.

Amazing, simply friggen amazing! Somehow the old dog snuck in completely undetected and placed food and clothing in the room all without waking up the younger tai who was an extremely light sleeper. He was prepared to ride this out as long as possible.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

_Hawtdog1's Blog_

_Entry: Day 2_

_Oh my lovely children are still getting along very fine. They are bonding quite well but it seems to be going too slow for my taste. I hope that I could boost up the process… just a bit. Soon, they'll be truly **inseparable.**_

_-Ciao_

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Kagome was angrily eating some ramen that she made using the room's mini kitchen. She had never felt so peeved in her life.

"How the hell do you do it?" She asked unintentionally.

Sesshomaru raised a brow confused as to what she was asking. "How the hell can you live with him?"

The demon sighed, he honestly didn't know himself. "He is my sire and alpha of the pack, the only way that I could gain control is if I mate. Only then will I become alpha. Well, either that or kill him which I refuse to do no matter how tempting it is."

Kagome sighed and said, "Great, we'll never be free. What the fuck is wrong with your father? Is he on some kind of unethical crack?"

_"Only the crackiest."_ A voice sang on the intercom.

Kagome rolled her eyes before muttering, "Well if you're not going to do him in, I sure will."

Sesshomaru set her with a stare before replying, "Absolutely not, I do have the right to kill you if you lay one finger on him."

Kagome groaned, he was such a stiff prick.

"Besides, I never said that I wouldn't **maim** him. I just refuse to **kill** him." She could hear the true predator within the youkai surface and it caused her to smile a deviant smile.

"Girl, what of your so called 'friend,' should she not also receive punishment for the trouble she has caused."

Her smile dropped as she lowered her now empty bowl and said, "It's Kagome, and I guarantee that she will not get away with it."

"Then we have a common goal, but first we must escape this room only then will we get our revenge."

Kagome put her bowl away as she asked, "But how, we already tried the door, and I'm not going to allow myself to be zapped again."

"Oh, we won't be the ones opening the door."

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Toga had gone to go take a shower as camping out in his study wasn't entirely wise. Maybe he should get a bathroom put in there… and a bed. Maybe he should turn it into his bedroom. He sat up in that chair all night and now his back was stiff. He was able to relax his muscles in his bath and was now ready to continue his stakeout. His steps were slowed into a stop when his ears twitched. A faint moaning sound was heard. He picked up his steps, getting faster as he made his way back to his study. He hope what he was hearing was the real thing.

He quickly turned the TV on and looked at the screen only to see nothing in the room. He could clearly hear the moaning and grunts coming from the intercom though. Suddenly his eyes caught the trail of clothing heading to the bathroom and the door opened just a crack. Now that he thought of it, he could hear water from the shower in the background.

This is it, the moment he was waiting for, AND HE WAS MISSING IT!

The inu quickly rushed out of the study with a camera and over to the door that had his son and future daughter-in-law held captive. He broke the spells and burst through the door and soon found himself on the floor with two bodies upon him and holding him down. He looked up to see the TV on some saucy scene and the bathroom door was open with the shower running. They tricked him and **he** fell for it!

"Ha ha! We're free! See ya never dogs!" Kagome said hysterically as she stood up to make a run for it.

Toga's eyes went wide. No, he couldn't lose her. She. Was. The. ONE! For real this time.

"Is everything okay milord?" The old head maid, and one of the few humans working for him at the mansion, Kaede asked.

Toga smirked, he was so very lucky. Sesshomaru knew what was about to happen and was about to tell her that nothing was going on but Toga bit him then tackled him down.

"Oh nothing is wrong, just a little father-son bonding time with wrestling." Toga said as he held Sesshomaru in a sleeper hold. Sesshomaru kept trying to signal Kaede to help him but Toga would just bend his body back.

Kaede was used to seeing the two spar as they did it on a daily basis but up in a guest room, while a… very _explicit_ program was on the TV.

"I um… hope you two have… fun?" She said making her statement sound like a question. For years she worked for the demons and she still couldn't understand them.

Before she turned to leave, she heard her master speak up once again. "Kaede, our 'house guest' is… _lost_, do you think you could retrieve her?"

She didn't like how he asked her that, it seemed as if he had something up his sleeve but then again, he always did. She nodded and turned to leave once more but then was stopped again.

"Also, do you think you can make something for me as well?"

Sesshomaru was going to kill him, he was going to break his vow and kill his father in cold blood if the mongrel was thinking what he believes he is thinking.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

"Damn, how the hell do you get out of this place?" Kagome asked herself. She was completely and utterly lost in the house and she was still on the second floor.

She turned a corner and saw a large portrait of an inu in true form in the sky.

"Ugh, that's the third time I saw this picture." She said as she turned the other way only to find the stairs. "Now I find them after how many times I passed the thing. Wonder how long it'll take for me to find the front door."

She took one step before a hand grabbed her wrist. "I have been instructed by Lord Toga to assist you back to your quarters."

Kagome's eyes widened before narrowing, "No, I refuse to go back in there, I'm going home."

"I'm sorry young one but I must do as milord has ordered." Kaede said as she dug in her pocket for something she retrieved before looking for Kagome. Kagome recognized it from one of her grandfather's books as the beads of subjugation. It clicked in her mind what the old woman was going to do with them and she quickly ran for her life. Those beads weren't top miko magic but Kagome had not learned much about them yet and she noticed that they were a dark bluish-purple which meant that it was laced with dark miko magic. The woman didn't seem like a dark miko though.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

As Toga continues to hold his son, he smiled knowing that he once again got Tsubaki to help him. He so owed the woman and he would repay her handsomely when all this paid off.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Kaede wasn't sure if this would work. Dark miko magic was very tricky but her master just told her to perform the spell and it would work. He told her that the beads were made special and promised that no one would get hurt. Although Toga was strange at most times, he wouldn't lie about anyone's safety… at least from what she knows of. She concentrated her energy and chanted the spell and the beads glowed a dark red.

Kagome had been running all over the first floor of the house hoping to find something to help her jog her memory to where the door was. She finally came upon the kitchen and was tempted to stop but knew that every second counts and left out. She then made her way to the living room and knew that she only had a few feet to get to before she made it to the door.

Suddenly, her body stopped as small red beads of light surrounded and closed in on her. She still tried to reach for the door but her movement was slowed. Her limbs felt heavy but she did get the door open but the moment she stepped out, she dropped to the floor.

She heard chuckling around her and struggled to look up only to find that she didn't have to since the chuckler kneeled down to her.

"I really didn't want to resort to this but you two are so blind to the fact that you belong to each other that I have no choice. Not to worry, Sesshomaru has a matching one too." He said with a smile she wanted to wipe right off his face.

"Yup, Tsubaki is the master of making spells like this. You won't be able to move properly until you're within three feet of my son." Toga laughed again and said as he picked her up and bought her back to the room. She wanted to curse him out since she couldn't hurt him but she found that she couldn't open her mouth either.

He placed her in the room, Sesshomaru was still on the floor but once Kagome was by him, he leapt up and went to attack his father. He got within an inch to the youkai before he fell to the floor hard. Toga just smirked.

"I forgot to mention, the moment you are within a few inches from me you will be rendered powerless." He turned to leave but before he was gone he said, "And don't even think of trying to take the necklaces off. Only I and Kaede can remove them and that's not going to happen any time soon. However, there is one way that the spell will be broken…"

They wanted to know but didn't want to at the same time by the way he trailed off.

"A mating bond is a powerful one, it's able to break spells of all kind and until it happens, I don't see those beads coming off of you any time soon."

Toga closed the door and placed the barrier back in place. The moment he was gone, Kagome muttered out, "Your father is such an evil bastard."

Sesshomaru slowly stood up and growled, "That he is."

* * *

Toga is always one step ahead as the failed attempt to escape was miserably failed. What's to happen now that Kagome and Sesshomaru are bound literally together? Anymore reviews for me?

Find out next time on Grandkids on Demand


	6. Whatever Happened to

Well the chapter is short but hope that you will enjoy it. Oh and I almost forgot, I drew a pic for this story. I think it really suits it. iI you want to see it then go here: http: // no1sangel07. deviantart. com /art /Hostage- 126142783 --- just get rid of the spaces.

* * *

**Ch. 6 Whatever Happened to…  
**  
_"Akihiro, can't you see that I love you?"_ A woman with large brown eyes and black hair with red streaks pleaded.

The tall male with brown hair turned away from her and replied with a sad laugh, _"You didn't seem like you did when you was with Masao."_

Her eyes widened but she went up to Akihiro and grabbed his arm hoping to turn him around so that he could look at her.

_"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I was with Keiko…"_ He cut her off as he snatched his arm and glared down his nose at her.

"Bullshit Naoko! I don't want to hear anymore. I saw you while I took my sister to her favorite restaurant for her birthday."

"N-no, please don't." A little woman begged in front of the TV.

Akihiro turned his back to Naoko and said, _"I thought you was different from the other girls I met, guess I was wrong."_

Poor Naoko sank to the ground as she watched the love of her life walk away. Hot tears streamed down her face before the screen faded to black.

"Ugh! I can't believe that bastard, why can't he see that she was telling the truth! He didn't even give her a chance to explain her story, much less ask Keiko about her whereabouts." A pillow was thrown at the TV.

"Damn that jealous whore of a twin of hers, now Naoko's gonna leave the city because of the bitch, especially now that everyone's turned on her."

A huff of air escaped the girl in front of the TV and she flopped back into the soft cushion on the couch. She made a mental note to rid the apartment of all chick flicks and here she was watching them instead. What the hell was wrong with her?

Sango couldn't get with Miroku because he was busy at work and haven't been able to take her out on a date which left her alone since Kagome was at the Taisho's. She briefly wondered how she was doing. She checked the blogs and it seems like they were getting along great. She was still worried since the initial greeting was an epic failure. The only thing that kept her from checking up on her friend was what Toga said through his messages on the website.

"It has been a while since we had a little girl talk, maybe I should try to get a hold of her."

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

This was incredibly awkward. They were really prisoners like the one she seen in her movies. Where the actors were chained together and one couldn't move without the other. She thought it funny but now she saw how annoying and how much torture it is. She went to get a drink from the mini fridge only to slow down when she was within the limits to the bond and almost fell to the floor but managed to move back to Sesshomaru who was sitting on the bed reading more from the anatomy book. He himself growled when he felt the spell take affect on him as well.

"Sesshomaru, I'm…

"That's Sesshomaru_-sama_ to you, girl." He said cutting her off.

She gritted her teeth, the nerve of him saying that she has to use formalities with his name but he refused to call her by hers.

"Whatever, I'm thirsty." She said as she sat next to him.

"Then get a drink." was his snide remark.

Kagome rolled her eyes, she knew that he knew what she meant at her first attempt. "You have to move with me or else we'll be stuck on opposite sides of the room."

He raised a slender eyebrow before replying, "I much rather prefer that."

She groaned and flopped down into the bed. Why even bother. Neither wants anything to do with the other yet it was a sick and cruel twist of fate that bought them together.

"When I die of thirst, it'll be you that have to carry my corpse around in order for you to go anywhere. Then people will look at you as if you just escaped an asylum and call animal control and the task force to take you down. You'll be placed in a zoo and will be called the missing link that states that men are really dogs and…"

"Cease your babbling. If you get your drink, will you close that mouth of yours?"

Kagome simply nodded before adding, "That is until I get hungry or thirsty again, or even have to use the bathroom but I sure as hell don't want you in there when I go. Spell or not."

If he wasn't the stoic being he was he would have rolled his eyes as he muttered "Like I would want to witness that moment."

He then stood up and together they walked over to the fridge. She picked a cold drink and a snack in advantage so that she didn't have to talk so much to him. It was enough that she was forced to be by him.

And so the two of them just sat in silence only acknowledging each other when something was needed.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

"Boring. Completely and utterly boring." Toga muttered as he watched the screen, his fist supporting his head. They had been sitting for just about two hours now. Sesshomaru was still reading the anatomy book while Kagome was blowing up her bangs and looking out the window or staring at the ceiling.

At this pace, he would have grand-pups from his eldest in about… never. What was he to do, he did everything that the dog breeding guide told him which was lock them in a room and hope for the best. They were supposed to be at it in a matter of hours and it's been two days.

"What am I doing wrong?" The inu asked himself as he cupped his chin while looking at the screen. "Maybe she's not in heat yet."

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Kagome was looking out the window considering the chances of her survival if she were to jump out which were of course a big fat zero. It was still promising though and she made a mental note if all things failed but there was a possibility that the window was also locked like the door otherwise her demon roommate would have been left her knowing that he would survive the drop without a scratch.

Said roommate had finally finished the anatomy book and found a book on the animal mating rituals. Although Sesshomaru was still disturbed with the selection of writings in the room, anything with a bit of science was considered acceptable and something to take his mind off the situation. He had just gotten to a section on deer when the sound of ringing filled his ears. Kagome looked around the room hearing the ringing as well and looked around to see if the house phone was making the noise which was impossible since there was no phone in the room. Then where is the ringing coming from.

The sound was coming from within the night table drawer and the two of them looked at each other before opening it.

"My cell!" Kagome squealed in happiness as she snatched up the little device.

"You had a phone on you and you **didn't** use it!" Sesshomaru hissed with narrowed eyes.

Kagome rolled her eyes and said, "I thought your twisted dad took it."

"Hn… one of the servents must have placed it there before taking away your laundry to wash. Very well then, answer it before it stops."

Kagome nodded and answered.

Sango waited on her side for the phone to be answered, it sure did take a long time. Maybe her friend was… _busy._ The demon she was set up with sure would keep her occupied.

She finally stopped hearing the buzz of the phone ringing and her friend's voice. "Hi, Kago-"

_"Sango! You are one dead best friend when I return!"_

Sango's eardrum was nearly shattered by the tone of Kagome. She slowly placed her ear back on the phone only to hear a growled out masculine voice, _"Girl, your tone is unnecessary and a pain to my ears."_

There was some mumbling of curses and apologies before a much calmer sounding Kagome came back on the phone. _"Sango, I need you to get me out of here."_

Now the brown haired girl was confused, "But I thought things were going good for you…"

_"Who the hell told you that!"_ Kagome demanded loudly, yet another growl was heard and she muttered a quick sorry again.

Sango looked around feeling guilty now. She supposed that she should since it seems that she got her friend in a mess.

"Well, Taisho-sama blogs on your progress with…"

_"There's __**blogs**__ on us. Oh that sick pervert, what did he say?"_

Sango took the next minute explaining everything that she read and although it wasn't much, Kagome felt the need to interrupt and kept telling Sango that it was all lies.

_"Sango, that man has lied to you and the world, he locked me in a room AND bonded me with the iciest prick in the world."_ Kagome said earning another growl on the phone.

"I-I'm sorry…"

_"You better be. Look, if you find a way to free me, I won't kill you but you owe me."_

"I promise I'll make it up to you."

The girls said their goodbyes and the two of them hung up.

Sesshomaru was relieved that they had some kind of contact to the outside world and plucked her phone away.

"Hey, that's mine." Kagome whined earning a sneer from Sesshomaru.

"I care not, I would like to contact someone as well just incase you treacherous friend tricks us again." Sesshomaru said as he started dialing a number on the phone.

Kagome growled, her friend might have gotten her in the situation but she was not treacherous. Sango didn't know to the extent that Toga went and seems to be willing to help her out now that she knows the truth. She ranted as the demon did his best to ignore her as he waited for the phone to be picked up. However, it was never picked up, in fact the ringing stopped. He looked at the phone to come face to face with a black screen. He tried turning it back on but it would only show the welcome before shutting off. He wanted to crush the device but Kagome snatched it back.

"Oops, I must have forgotten to charge it before I came here." She said as she looked at the phone.

He was highly annoyed, and it showed. Why on earth must the gods curse him with an insane father? And why did they trap him with this equally insane female?

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Sango thought it would be best if she made an appearance at the mansion rather than call. That way she would be able to see if what Kagome said was true. Her friend did have the tendency to over excaudate things, but she knew that what Kagome told her was what was really happening. She had a strange feeling about the old dog.

"Ah, Sango I believe it was, welcome back." Toga bellowed as he met with the brown haired woman in the same place where the meeting started.

Sango smiled her best smile and bowed in a greeting. "Good afternoon sir."

He nodded and directed her to sit down a he sat in a chair across from her. "What brings you here?"

Sango looked around nervously, she didn't know if she just wanted to come out and say it or beat around the bush. Either way she had to make the truth known.

"I suppose it is wrong of me to keep them locked in a room." Toga said with a sigh. He had known of the conversation of course and knew of her reason for being there. "I'm all out of options and I even pulled my emergency back up plan on them."

He hoped if he played his cards right, everyone could get what they want, especially him.

Sango looked aback, the back up plan? Must have been the bond he placed on them as Kagome told her a little about it.

"Sir, maybe they're…"

He looked her with a stern gaze that sent shivers of fear down her spine. "Don't tell me that they are not perfect for each other. I can feel that they are they are just both in denial. My son isn't one to express himself or even talk to others but around that girl, he seems to be opening up. I've never seen him smile except for when he was about to kill someone and even then it wasn't a true smile just a sadistic smirk that…"

Sango 'eeped' hearing that and Toga waved his hands with a sheepish smile and said, "N-no, not anymore, this was centuries ago."

She calmed down a bit but was still tense. He just cleared his throat and took his serious tone again, "I believe within time, they will be glad that we put them together."

"But by locking them in a room?" Sango said as she looked toward the stairs.

"I did say that I was out of options." He said as he rubbed his temples. This matchmaking thing was wearing him out. How come his stubborn eldest couldn't just be so easy to manipulate like his youngest.

She wanted to get Kagome free, more for her own benefits but she couldn't help the sad look on the taiyoukai's face. Was Kagome truly his only hope? Well, she lived a nice life, short but nice. "A date or two should set the mood for them."

Toga looked at her with blinking eyes then looked up taping a finger to his chin. Dates! Why haven't he thought of it?

"Hn… Sango that is genius. I will see that I have everything right for them and in no time, I will have my grand-pups. Any more ideas you have, I want to hear them, and I promise your secrecy and protection as I suspect that the girl is upset about everything which is why you are here."

Sango smiled and together the two of them plotted the downfall of a young taiyoukai and miko.

* * *

If you ever wanted to know what happened to Sango? Did ya think she left town after leaving her friend's fate to the old dog? Well, now you know but what's to happen next?

Find out what happens next time on Grandkids On Demand!


	7. Awkward Mornings

Wow it's been long and I know this chapter isn't as long as you like but there is a reason which will be stated at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Ch. 7 Awkward Mornings**

Kagome stirred slightly, the bed sure did feel good but she knew it wasn't hers. She was still trapped in a room, with an inconsiderate jerk. Looking at him, she was reminded of how close he is to her. Before they went to bed they both stupidly looked at it as if it was a foreign object. Neither would make a move and they wouldn't dare look at each other. A sigh was heard from the inu and a muttered, 'might as well get it over with.' He flipped back the blankets and laid down leaving Kagome to stand there in her same place. Finally when her legs started hurting, she gave in and crawled over as far as possible from him.

As she continued to observe him, she couldn't help but think of how gorgeous he is. If she didn't know any better, she would think of him as a statue as he lay still in bed. His features were flawless as marble stone and he had the personality of it too. Cold and emotionless. He looked relaxed and less like an ass in this state, maybe there was another side to him that he hides from everyone… nah.

"Girl, cease your staring." He said with eyes closed.

She blushed a little and looked away. "H-how did you know, you didn't open your eyes."

"I can simply feel it."

She gave him a small glare and an evil smile before she muttered. "Can you feel this then?" At her words, she flipped him off.

His eyes opened and he growled at her. "Such a rude little wench."

Kagome lay on her side using her arm to prop he head up and said, "Geez, back to wench now, all that progress gone down the drain. Maybe you're just one of those people who get cranky in the morning."

He simply growled and turned his back to her. She was the last anything he wanted to see in the morning…

"RISE AND SHINE KIDDIES!

No, scratch that, his father was. Said demon had burst through the doorway.

Both occupants of the room glared darkly at him. Toga was used to his son's stare although it was sometimes enough to make him feel a little irritated. Combined with that of the little miko whose aura was flaring ever so slightly, he was glad that he went on and put the beads around them.

Toga cleared his throat and said, "I have much planned out for you two so hurry and get up. Afterwards, you will join me downstairs for breakfast!"

Kagome instantly perked up, "You mean we actually get to leave this room?" She was so happy at the thought of getting out of the room that she didn't even think about food for once.

"Yes, but first shower and get dressed. See you soon." He bellowed with a laugh as he turned and closed the door behind him.

"Sango did it, she got us freed!" Kagome squealed with happiness.

Sesshomaru cringed before saying with a sneer, "I believe we're not in the clear yet. My father said that he had much planned for us."

He went ignored as Kagome rose up out of bed and started to walk to the large bathroom. The moment she started to slow down, she remembered about their bond. The toilet was closed in its own space with a door allowing them the privacy they needed to do their business. The tub and shower was another story, it was completely out of reach. How in the world could they bathe? There were no shower curtains around the tub and the glass around the shower stall was crystal clear so she was not thrilled at all about this.

"Girl, I suggest you come now. After spending the night in the same bed as you, this bath will be most appreciated." Sesshomaru said as he took a few steps toward the closet.

Kagome grumbled worlds under her breath before remembering the crisis now.

"But how, we'll have no choice to be in the bathroom at the same time. Aren't you afraid of being seen nude?"

Sesshomaru turned to look over his shoulder and said, "I am not afraid of anything especially about my anatomy." Then with a wicked smirk continued with, "I have nothing to be ashamed about."

She blushed hard knowing what he was talking about. She tried to hide her embarrassment but he saw right through her and faced her before he slowly stalked up to her. "What's wrong miko? Have you never seen _all_ of a male's physique? Am I to be your first?"

Kagome swallowed air and took a step back, "I-it's none of your damn business!"

A deep, barely audible chuckle came from him and she felt her knees going weak just a little. "Hn… so you are self-conscious about your own body. Not to worry as you do not interest me."

He turned his back to her again and headed went to the closet to get something to wear while she followed angrily behind. She picked out her own clothes while growling about self absorbed jerks. The moment she stepped foot in the bathroom with him, she was once again embarrassed. Her face flushed red and even more so when she saw him taking off his shirt.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" She asked nervously. She redirected her eyes but the sight of his well sculpted torso was forever burned in her memory.

He placed his hands on his pajama pants ready to slide them off. "What does it look like I'm doing? I do have to remove my clothes to bathe."

"Well, can't you keep them on and shower?"

He had a blank face with a raised brow as he stared at here for a few seconds. He then continued to remove his pants and Kagome squealed before struggling to turn around. She heard his clothing drop to the floor, a door open and close, and then the sound of water falling. She still couldn't believe the nerve of that man. He couldn't possibly be as confident as he led her to believe. She had the sudden urge to see if his ego was the only thing that was large but refrained from doing so and stood silently as he showered.

She had been standing for what had to been almost an hour. Her legs were ready to give out and she still wanted to take her shower despite him being in the bathroom with her.

"Hey princess, how long until you get out?" Kagome said loud enough over the sound of water but she was sure he heard her.

She heard a growl before he replied, "You will refer to me as Sesshomaru-sama, girl."

"And I repeat, how long until you get out… princess." She snidely said.

She heard him "hn" before he said, "I have been out of the shower for almost forty minutes."

She quickly turned around to see him fully dressed with a towel over his shoulders to keep his still soaked hair from wetting him. He was sitting on a chair that she had no idea was in the bathroom. She stared blankly at him as she asked, "And how come you didn't tell me?"

"Because I rather enjoy seeing you suffer."

Kagome growled at him while muttering about how stupid rich dogs were wasting water. She was about to take off her pajama top when she realized that he was still looking at her.

"Well…" She trailed off hoping that he would understand where she was getting at.

"Well what?"

Kagome groaned. "Aren't you going to turn around or at least close your eyes to give me privacy?"

He raised an eyebrow before replying, "Just because you decided not to look at me does not mean that I will treat you equally."

Kagome rolled her eyes then said between her teeth, "Please Sesshomaru_-sama."_

She saw the slightest up turn of his lips before he simply closed his eyes and turned his head away. "Make it quick…_Kagome."_

Her eyes lingered on him not sure if she could trust him but decided that the faster that she got it over with the better, she'll just jump in, keep her back to him, and jump out. She threw her clothes off and closed herself in the shower to take a bath, the entire time looking over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't looking. After she was dry and fully dressed she got his attention and together the two of them headed to the kitchen.

"Wow, the chick is still here?" Inuyasha said as he met them at the bottom of the stairs. He simply shook his head as he said with a laugh, "You're either brave or a total retard to hang around that ice prick."

"Inuyasha, be nice to your new sister-in-law." The voice of Toga caught their attention and they all saw him with a large smile.

Inuyasha looked her up and down before replying, "Sister-in-law, keh, she really is a retard then…OW!"

He was hit hard in the back of his head so fast that Sesshomaru almost missed it. He looked down at the little woman who was now glaring daggers at him while she muttered something about dumb mutts with hard heads while rubbing her hand to sooth the pain.

"Hn…"

"Well, come now my children, breakfast awaits!" Toga said as he held out a hand toward the kitchen.

Kagome perked up at the sound of food and zipped off as fast as she could before Sesshomaru had a chance to stop her. He soon found himself on the floor, a winded, "oops" was heard in the kitchen.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Kagome sat in the back seat of the car grumbling, her black hole that is her stomach had been only half satisfied the reason being the demon beside her. He kept switching their plates saying that she had more which resulted in them fling syrupy waffles all over and another embarrassing bath. She smelled like the sugary sweet substance because she still had some in her hair because he had rushed her out and took his dear sweet time. Then Toga left them in the room for a few hours to 'kiss and make up.'

"Father, just where are you abducting us?" The deep emotionless voice of Sesshomaru broke the silence. He too was also pissed at how breakfast went. How dare a mere human woman have more food than him? Then she has the nerve to get syrup into his silver locks, he should have decapitated her then.

"You know I sure as hell won't tell you my boy. You will just have to be a good pup and wait. I will let you know that I believe that you two will appreciate my efforts in making your relationship work."

The car went silent before she heard Sesshomaru mutter, "I told you it was too good to be true."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. Sango was still on her kill list after all.

They continued to ride in silence as they were driving up a mountain. Suddenly it dawned to Sesshomaru where they were going. He only had been there twice in his long life. Once was to get a sword made back in the feudal era and twice when his father lied about a business meeting there ten years ago and was surrounded by a herm of women. A low growl escaped him.

"What's that?" Kagome asked as her eyes spotted what looked to be a house by a lake.

Toga only chuckled before he said, "That is our destination and where you two will fall madly in love with each other so that my grand-pups will be conceived. Welcome to Yougan Springs spa resort. I rented out the entire place for the week so we have it for ourselves, that way you two can be as loud as you want."

Kagome's eyes shot open. Why did he have to be so blunt in his comments?

* * *

Yo! Well, sorry for the shortness but I didn't keep going cause I was going to use that as the next chapter which I hope to get up faster but I don't even have it started yet X3. I'll try to make the next chapter longer though but no promises. Well time for bed as it is almost 3:00 am in my time.

*Le gasp* Bought to a resort to do the unmentionable but could this be their chance at another escape or will their efforts be **lost?**

Find out next time on Grandkids on Demand!


	8. Freedom

Ok much to tell you guys. First off, for those of you who don't know, I was one of the nominees in the Dokuga thingy for best humor/parody. I didn't get first but I surely did get second which is ok to me since the person who did win first, is a really great writer, (loves 'Dancing with Scissors' and is waiting for the next chapter). Thanks to whoever did nominate me and voted for me and what not. Couldn't have done it without you guys so this chapter is for you.

I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. School has started back up again and we all know how that goes, total creative killer. I shall survive though and do my best to get the chapters up at a sooner date. . also to get other chapters of stuff done (also in a creative block on those .) . I can't tell you when I'll have the next chapter up but you know I won't let you guys down. However, I'm a little unsatisfied with how I did this chapter, I feel that it's lacking but I still had to put something up so forgive me.

I think I said all I wanna say so please enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Ch. 8 Freedom**

"I refuse to go inside." Sesshomaru said haughtily as his father was trying to pull him out the car but he just wouldn't budge.

"You must, think of the grandchildren!" Toga cried as he pulled once again.

Sesshomaru glared at the demon and growled out, "What grandchildren, there are none."

"EXACTLY! Now get your ass out of this car this instant young man or I'll use the spell on you." Toga growled back.

"Do it, I don't care." Toga briefly wondered if his eldest knew how childish he sounded.

As the two inus barked at each other, they didn't notice the only human among them squirming around. She didn't want to speak up but she was in a predicament and didn't have time to wait for them to come to an agreement… if they could even do that. Well here goes nothing.

"I'm not moving father!"

"Um, excuse me but..."

"Grr, such a stubborn pup."

"Guys, I…"

"Such an annoying mongrel."

"Hello? I have to…"

"I knew I should have drugged you before we left…"

"I GOTTA PEE!"

Two sets of golden eyes snapped to her and she visibility shrunk from her statement. She squirmed again really feeling the need to relieve her bladder growing stronger. A sigh was heard from the demon beside her and he pushed his father away from him before he slowly stood and got out the car. Kagome also made her way out and stood dancing from leg to leg before following him inside. Toga smirk grew as he watched the retreating figures then walked behind.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Sesshomaru, although he didn't seem like it, was grateful that there was no one else at the resort. He was still male after all and walking into the women's bathroom was degrading. Kagome walked out the stall with her head down a blush on her face and went on to wash her hands. Once done, the two walked out and met up with Toga who was at the front desk with another man. He looked old with his bold head and hunched back but was obviously another demon since his ears were elfin and incredibly large eyes.

"Ah and there's the two love birds now Totosai." Toga said as he watched his son and Kagome come forward.

The old demon surveyed them and said, "She looks like a keeper."

"Enough, she is done so take us home." Sesshomaru growled as he glared at Kagome. He didn't want to step foot in the place but it was her fault that he was standing where he was now.

"This is home for the remainder of the week my boy. Might as well get comfy."

Sesshomaru turned his back to him well he didn't mind flying home. He took one-step and then stopped knowing that he wouldn't be able to. He sensed the energy of the barrier over the resort trapping him inside just as he was at home. With an exhausted sigh, he demanded, "Bring me to my room."

Toga smiled brightly and said as he hugged both him and the now forgotten Kagome, "Good! I'm glad that you decided to stay." As if they didn't have a choice. He then begun to guide them down the hall as he said, "I promise that you will enjoy your stay here in more ways than one."

Sesshomaru's growl went unnoted as they reached the elevator. The resort was only three stories so the trip was short to the top floor much to Sesshomaru's relief. They walked down th9 hall and stopped at one of the shoji doors that had a beautiful silver and gold painted dragon flying in the sky on it.

"This is your room, I'll be next door." Toga said with a smirk as he turned and took a few steps to the next door and disappeared into his room after muttering, "Make use of it."

Kagome just shook her head and said, "Your dad just keep getting weirder and weirder."

The demon beside her didn't seem to take notice in her words as he slid open the door. The entire spa was made to look as a traditional Japanese house with a modern twist and the rooms were no different. If it wasn't or the electricity in the room and the conjoined bathroom, he would have thought that he somehow traveled back in time.

The room was quite large and spacious. There were two lamps at the back corners of the room and there were a few plants around too. Another door opened to the balcony. If he remembered the direction he was in now, it should the view of the garden and forest should be right outside. Sitting in the middle of the room was a large futon, perfect for two people.

"Aw man, don't tell me we have to sleep on the floor?!" She never slept on a futon in her life and she didn't like the thought of sleeping on one now. Her own bed was a platform bed with a spring mattress meaning that it wasn't high up like the western style beds back at the mansion was at least off the floor.

"You can sleep on the floor." Sesshomaru simply said.

Kagome groaned then pointed to the bed before saying. "Where's the real bed?"

"That **is** our bed. It is called a futon, and I…"

"I know what the hell it is princess know-it-all! I'm not ignorant."

Sesshomaru scowled at her before saying, "Then you should apply yourself and prove me wrong. Since it seems as though you can't, I will continue to assume your abilities by how you behave."

Kagome's eye twitched and she tried her best to calm down as rubbed her temples, her anger had risen once again by his new statement and she silently wished that it were somehow next week.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

She had once again been stuck in a room with him and this time it wasn't because of a barrier spell. Sesshomaru just refused to move anywhere. Kagome had no idea how in the world cold he stay in place for so long but she believes after her persistent begging to at least explore the place, he gave in and soon the two of them had left their room and walked around until they came to the garden behind the spa. Sesshomaru was a bit surprised that they could walk out that far but he still felt the barrier over them. He briefly wondered how his sire prepared all of this so quickly.

The garden itself was a very lovely Zen garden, she felt as if all her problems were lifted away just being there. There was even a pond with koi fish and a small river coming from it. Kagome wondered how long it took to create such art with nature. She wished that she could take a picture so that once she got home (if she ever got back home). She could blow it up and frame it in her room somewhere.

She went close up by the river and kneeled down to run her fingers in the water, completely unaware of the eyes watching her every move. Because he was forced to follow her, Sesshomaru just silently stood behind her as she took in the surroundings. He had to admit, it was quite a peaceful place. Maybe once he was freed he could come back just to meditate. Yes, he liked that thought very much. His thoughts were bought back to the girl as his sensitive ears picked up her sigh. It seemed strange to see her looking tranquil and silently wished for her to stay this way so that he would continue to have peace as well.

"This garden is paradise. I wish I could have one just like it."

"Really!" At the sound of the sound of a deep familiar voice right by her ear, she screamed in shock and fell into the water. She quickly came over the surface being that the river wasn't that deep.

"Well since it seems as though you like it so much to take a swim in the water, I can have a garden just like this one… no even better than this one fixed for you at the mansion." Toga said with an innocent smile.

Kagome glared at him then at the other being before grounding out, "Why didn't you tell me that he was right behind me?"

Sesshomaru lifted his nose in the air before saying, "As I said before girl, I like to see you suffer, it amuses me."

She growled up at him before a small smirk settled on her face. "Ha ha, very funny. Don't you think I suffer enough being stuck to you, now help me out of here?"

He didn't say anything but did decide to go on and help her out being that he wouldn't be able to move anywhere without her. He reached a hand down and didn't notice her lips grow into a devilish grin as she grabbed him. When he realized it, it was too late, she had used her miko energy to stun him and pulled him into the river. When he came back above the water, her crackling laugher met his ears. He shook off some of the water before growling at her, eyes flashing red as the thought of payback filled his mind.

Kagome was still laughing when a dark shadow came over her. Her joy died as she saw Sesshomaru's extremely cold stare, she was so glad that looks couldn't kill because she was sure that she would have been a corpse by now. She backed away a bit but being in the water didn't really help very well as if little ol' human her could escape from a big and powerful demon. Still she tried. She took one more step before turning to try to make a run for it but he snatched her arm and pulled her back.

"Hey princess, whatcha doing?" She asked nervously but in the back of her mind, she made an answer to that question. _'I'm gonna die, he's gonna drown me and then watch my body float down the river.'_

She almost missed the small smirk on his face as he lifted his hands and in one small push, she was once again under the water. She came back above spitting out water and anger in her eyes.

"Why you…you-" A wave of water hit her face. He splashed her, she was shocked that he would be so childish and do so but then again, he seemed to act that way the entire day. Deciding to get even with him, she pounced. He caught her but with the speed that she leapt out at him had him lose his balance and he fell backwards into the river. Sesshomaru continued to hold her in his arms bridal style as they surfaced. Kagome was giggling after catching her breath while a deep barely audible chuckle came from him.

Calming down, Kagome saw a leaf stuck atop his head and plucked it off. Sesshomaru then looked at the leaf in her hands before using one supporting her back wrap around and take it to inspect it himself, brushing that hand against hers to take it. The entire time, Kagome observed him then noticed that he was looking at her. She felt her cheeks burn, as he seemed to be thinking deeply about something and wanted to look away but his eyes captured hers and she couldn't.

"Man if all I had to do was push you two in a river to get some progress, I would have did it a long time ago." At the sound of Toga's voice, the two were bought back to reality and Kagome found herself underwater once again when Sesshomaru dropped her.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Kagome was tired and angry. After she had dried herself and had a change of clothes, she attacked her dinner before deciding to relax at the hot springs. A happy little innocent smile was on her face as she skipped to the springs. She never been to one before but she was sure that she would love it. She had her swimsuit underneath her clothing so that she could have a little modesty around him and just as she was about to step into the water…

"Just what are you doing?" Sesshomaru's deep voice inquired.

"Duh, what's it look like princess, we're at a **hot spring's** resort, might as well enjoy it while we're stuck." Kagome replied as she tried to continue what she had been doing.

"I can see that but I meant with the swimsuit. I didn't know you put that ridiculous thing on when you went to the bathroom." Sesshomaru said as he looked upon what she was wearing. It was a colorful one-piece bathing suit that had so many colors in it that his eyes were hurting.

Kagome glared at him, her eyebrow twitching, before saying, "Well what of it?"

"Swimsuits of any kind are prohibited at this spring."

Her eyes went wide before she squealed out, "What?!"

"In terms that even you should understand, "The swimsuit must go."

Now that just wasn't fair, what did she do to deserve this? Should she lose her bathing suit just to sit in the hot spring with the king of all pricks around? Or should she just give up and forget about it all? Too bad Sesshomaru decided for her.

Kagome's world went black as something flew over her head. She removed what was covering her only to realize that it was Sesshomaru's shirt.

"What the hell?"

"Girl, you had me prancing around this place all day and into a river. You can stand there as long as you want but I could use a little time in this spring." He said over his shoulder as his hands were placed at his pants. It was the shower incident all over again and suddenly the memory of his torso… his well-built torso flashed in her head.

Kagome quickly turned around and when she heard the water move, she knew that it was somewhat safe to turn back around. When she did turn, Sesshomaru had just settled himself and a low groan escaped him as he placed his arms over the side and laid his head back with his eyes closed. The water did look good to be in. With a sigh, she gave in. She quickly stripped after making sure that he wouldn't get up and dashed into the water, instantly regretting it because he body didn't have time to adjust to the heat. She hissed from the stinging pain and heard a chuckle come from Sesshomaru who haven't move an inch since he got there. She stuck her tongue out at him and something was thrown at her head. When she got it off, she noticed it was a towel and looked at him in question.

"You can't wear swimsuits in the springs but you can use a towel to cover up what little you have." He said seeming to read her mind.

She would have thanked him if it wasn't for the last little bit he said so she just placed the towel over her as best as she could and sat beside him to enjoy the water. Besides the awkwardness, it was nice. There was no fighting between them or anything of the sort and it was greatly appreciated by the both of them.

"I think we should try." Sesshomaru's voice gently broke the silence.

Kagome quickly looked at him wondering what he meant. _'Surely he doesn't want us to be together. He can't be serious but then again when is he not serious.'_

"We should try escaping while we're here. We have enough freedom to move around, we just have to get around the barrier over this place." He said as he opened his eye to look at her.

"Oh…" Kagome said softly embarrassed at her thoughts. "How do we do that? Your last plan worked so obviously well."

Sesshomaru growled at her but said, "At least I am trying to gain our freedom instead of being a freeloader."

Kagome glared at him before wondering what were her chances of being able to drown him in the hot steamy water. Figuring that those chances were zero she calmed down before trying to think of something. After a moment, a thought came to her mind and she could only hope that it would truly mean freedom this time.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

The elder inu was once again talking to his good old friend in the lobby, mostly about how work was going and family matters when he heard a giggle and what sounded like a playful growl. Meanwhile, in the hall the two causing the noise were having a mini argument.

"This won't work." Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

Kagome continued to have a fake smile on her face as she whispered, "It will so shut-up before you give it away."

One of the elder demons looked at them with a raised brow. The other had a hopeful gleam in his eye as the couple came close.

"Oh hi Taisho-sama." Kagome said with a bright smile. Toga could tell something was up but he was surprised that the two of them seem friendly toward each other.

"Please Kagome, call me father as I know that you and my pup are destined to be together." He said hoping that she would comply.

Kagome almost lost her smile but kept it as best as she could as she said through her teeth, "Alright… father?"

Well it came out sounding like a question but it made the old dog happy to hear it from her lips. With a large smile, Toga asked, "Yes what is it my dear?"

"Well me and Sesshy…" A small growl came from him at the mention of the horrid nickname she picked for him and she discreetly elbowed him in his side. "We came to an understanding and decided that you were right. We do belong together, isn't that right Sesshy."

He growled once again but looked away as he stiffly and slowly bought an arm around her and pulled her close to his body then gruffly said, "Yes."

Toga looked from one to the other as his brows knitted themselves and a small frown marred his face causing Kagome to get nervous. Her plan didn't work, she was gonna burn the ass for his bad acting…

"YES! FINALLY!" Toga said as he pulled them both in his arms for a tight bone-crushing hug.

Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru and he just glared down at her as she had a smirk of triumph on her face. Well one part of the plan down, now on to the next.

"We were just wondering if we could celebrate…"

"Say no more my dear." Toga said as he let them go then turned back to the fire demon watching with amusement in his eyes. "Totosai, bring out all of your best sake!"

He simply nodded and left from behind the counter to go to the cellar in the kitchen.

The three of them went out to the patio where they were served their drinks.

"A toast to my son and soon to be daughter. May you two provide me with many pups." Toga said as he tapped their glasses then gulped it down.

Time flew by but no one at the patio knew how much exactly it was. Although Toga's demon blood was working on getting the alcohol out of the system as soon as it went in, it would take a while still. The smell of the sake was strong for him although the drink had been gone some time ago thanks to his heightened sense of smell. It alone was enough to knock him out. With the smell along with the bottles Toga drank, it was safe to say that he was inebriated.

Kagome, who drank the least and could actually hold her liquor well smiled when her plan worked she felt the barrier weakening when he had been on his fifth bottle but now it was completely gone as the demon was singing whatever song was in his head. She turned to Sesshomaru and shook him. He was slouching down in the chair with his head back against it, he too had also drunk a lot of sake although it was unintentional. He was simply aggravated to sit in the same place with his father and downed one cup after another in hopes of ignoring him. Not to mention his sensitive nose was full of the sent as well.

"Come on sleeping beauty, we got to go now. The barrier is gone. Once we're far away we can look for someone to get these damn beads off and we'll never have to see each other again." Kagome whispered.

He just raised one eyelid revealing a dark amber iris that looked at her lazily. "Hn…"

Kagome groaned then pulled him saying, "Come on, freedom. We can leave. Let's go."

He slowly placed a hand on his face and rubbed his eyes then realization hit him as he finally processed the words in his head, "Oh, right… freedom."

Kagome smiled and continued to pull him up and together they let the singing inu to his invisible audience.

* * *

Freedom at last, but how long can it be so?

Find out next time on Grandkids on Demand!


	9. Alone At Last

New chap's up... it's kinda random to me but eh, what can a gal do. This is a crack fic so random is a good thing... right?

* * *

**Ch. 9 Alone at Last **

"Can't you speed up any?" Kagome said as she looked back to the taiyoukai behind her. She had already slowed her pace of walking through the forest three times but he kept falling behind.

"Your _brilliant_ plan has backfired on me." Sesshomaru muttered as he rubbed his temples to help ease the pounding he felt in his head. This was the main reason he avoided alcohols. Though it takes a while for him to get drunk and it clears out of his system quickly, he still felt the effects of it as well as the horrid hangover he was currently having. Plus all he could smell was sake and it was pissing him off more then having to deal with the miko ordering him around. On top of that, they were lost and his sense of smell was useless.

Kagome rolled her eyes, he had been doing nothing but complain about how bad his stomach and head was hurting. "It's not my fault you couldn't stop drinking, you didn't have to drink anything at all. Can't you just eat grass like other dogs when they get sick?"

"Though I am a demon of canine descent, I am not a senseless beast!" He snarled, the nerve of the wench.

She turned her back on him as she muttered, "Could have fooled me."

"It is not wise to toy with me girl…"

She turned to glare at him and used a finer to poke at him as she ranted. "Who says that I'm toying with you? I'm dead serious. You act like your superior but so far you've only acted like a spoiled brat."

Kagome started walking again as she said, "Now I see why your dad is so desperate and I don't blame him. No female what-so-ever would-"

She wasn't able to finish being that she was pushed into a tree. "I've had enough of your rude mouth. I choose to stay solitary only because I know the true nature of a female. They are either sex crazed whores, weaklings, or complete bitches."

He then leaned really close to her ear before saying, "You, girl, would qualify as the topmost bitch and have been wearing my patience thin since day one. You have truly been blessed that I have allowed you to live for so long but I may just take back that blessing."

He then backed away from her and she turned to glare at him when she was freed. "So do not speak of me about not being able to find an intended. No male on this planet would have the audacity to put up with a female such as you."

Her mouth was hanging wide open when she wanted to respond, curse him out, thrash him, or purify him but her body wouldn't do either. He struck a nerve deeply within her. Many guys called her bad things for not giving them a chance up until everyone just eventually ignored her but she had her reasons why. She would not go back down that road that made her wary of men in the first place. She started to think if she ruined any chance of actually finding love by retaliating against all things male. No male that she knew, albeit it's very few, would even come near her now knowing that she would lash out them just for being close. Even her younger brother and Miroku seem fearful around her. Even so, their words and actions never affected her, she was who she was but the words of the demon in front of her actually hurt.

"You don't know anything about me to call me that." She responded angrily.

He turned his back to her before saying, "I don't need to know you nor do I want to. Your behavior is proof enough."

With a sigh, she looked away before she whispered, "I…I have my reasons I am the way I am but you are just plain cold and heartless. I do hope for your sake that someone can prove me wrong."

Sesshomaru looked down at her before he felt his stomach churning, he grabbed to the side of a tree before he felt the contents at the back of his throat. Kagome kept her head turned away as his stomach emptied itself.

"Maybe we should try to get some rest before we go again, you don't look like you can hold out much longer." She said when he straitened up but was still using the tree as support. Never again will sake touch his lips. Ever.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he lowered himself to the ground, leaned back against the tree, and closed his eyes. Even he had to admit that he liked that plan. Kagome stood to the side of him and made sure to clear the ground of fallen leaves as best as she could although it being dark, it was a hard task. She sat down when she felt that she prepared the spot well and just looked up between the branches to the sky. She loved to star gaze and in the darkness of the forest, the stars were extra bright despite the trees in the way. Plus there was a full moon so everything was bathed in an eerie but ethereal glow.

"You confuse me."

Kagome looked up hearing a faint baritone.

"You switch emotions too quickly. You're a bitch one moment and the next you're considerate." Sesshomaru continued with his eyes still closed.

"Stop calling me a bitch already. I know I'm hard to deal with but it's so humiliating to be called that." Kagome said with annoyance.

Sesshomaru ignored what she said as he said, "I can't read you at all. You have got to be the most difficult being, besides father, I have ever come to know."

"I feel the same with you."

She drew up her legs to her body, it was a bit chilly and she shivered ever so slightly from the cool breeze. Her t-shirt and capris were practically no use to help her keep warm. She just closed her eyes and tried her best to warm up. She suddenly felt something warm drape around her and looked at her to notice it was a large shirt. She would have smiled but felt mortified that he had once again taken his shirt off around her. What was with him stripping all the time? Yes, he was definitely easy on the eyes but did he always have to show off?

"I can't take this, you need to stay warm…"

"Just keep it. I do not need it to stay warm. My person is efficient enough to handle any element but you as a human can not. Quiet now so that I may rest and get over the alcohol." He simply said.

Kagome just stayed quiet as she realized just how tired she was and drifted off to sleep. The hours went by and the little miko saw the morning light through her eyelids. She vaguely remembered the day before and the fact that she spent the night on the cold forest floor next to an even colder demon. She stirred a bit only to realize that it wasn't as cold as she thought.

_'Wow, I have to find out where he get's his clothes from. This shirt is so warm and soft.'_ She thought as she snuggled into it more. She heard a light groan before feeling something pressing up against her neck. Automatically, she knew that something wasn't right and when she opened her eyes, she realized the horror. She was cuddling Sesshomaru and he had his head buried in her neck. She tried to squirm away from him but he unconsciously tightened his hold on her, a small growl escaped him. She continued to wiggle trying hard to get out his grasp but was pushed to the ground when he had finally woke up and looking down at her with anger for touching him.

"Aww, did you have to ruin it all?" The voice of Toga came from above them. She looked up to see the demon sitting on a branch looking down at them with a cheesy grin.

He had been surprised to find his son and Kagome missing after sleeping off some of the sake that night. He searched for them only to find them sleeping peacefully beside each other. He knew that he could make them more… _comfortable._

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

_Hawtdog1's Blog_

Entry Day 7

Well the outing I planned for my children didn't go as well as I hopped. Unfortunately, our time at the spa had to be a short one. Because of a little incident, my dear sweet future daughter-in-law has gotten a bit ill. Not to fear, I know my pup will take care of her well, he is very worried after all.

-Ciao

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

"You can't be serious." Sesshomaru growled at his father.

The elder inu for once had a stern look on his face. It was a look that Sesshomaru rarely seen anymore but saw often in the past. It was his 'do-not-cross-me' look. The younger inu backed down. Although times have changed, he knew his old man could still kick his ass when he's serious.

"I have never been more serious in my life pup. Kagome is sick and it is your responsibility to aid and cater to her needs. I've allowed the spell to allow you more distance so that you may do so." Toga whispered not wanting to wake up the sleeping lump in the middle of the bed.

"You are the one who wants to keep her here so you take care of her." Sesshomaru said as he pointed to her.

Toga hushed him for being loud then looked at him in the eye before placing a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "No can do. I would love to spoil her by looking after her but it is your duty to take care of her. She is to be your mate…"

"She is not nor will she ever be my-"

"Besides son, I am needed at the office today and so I must be going. Make sure she is well rested and make sure you watch over her just in case her flu gets worse." Toga said as he turned to leave the room, ignoring his son in the process. He stopped at the door to say over his shoulder, "Jaken and Kaede are here so you won't be all alone like I know you truly want to be."

He chuckled as he heard the angered growl from his son and left on his way.

Sesshomaru continued to glare at the place his father had been standing before running a hand through his hair. He turned back to the girl when he heard her snorting and sneered down at how disgusting the sound was.

_'Pitiful humans and their sicknesses.'_

Kagome snorted again before a low groan came from her. This had to be the worst time of her life. It definitely tops being trapped with Sesshomaru. She never recalled being sick like this before and blamed it on the demons. She slowly removed the blanket from her head to give a weak glare to the only demon in the room.

"It's all your fault." Her voice cracked with a nasally tone.

He simply raised an eyebrow and it made her angry. She slowly sat up as best as she could but her swirling and pounding head forced her to lie back down. "I'm probably going to die because of you."

"You speak nonsense girl." Sesshomaru said. Oh, she would know if he was the cause of her supposed death. He would make sure the pain last for as long as possible.

"I'm sick because your ass couldn't walk fast enough to get out of the woods."

There was a cruel smirk on his face as he said, "I am not the blame to your illness, and it was your idea to escape through the woods. At least I am not the only victim of your failed plan. It is even better that you are more miserable than I were."

She coughed when she attempted to growl at him then laid back down when the swirling in her head became too much.

"Aw fuck off." She said as she threw the blanket over her head, another loud snort followed by violent dry coughs followed.

A low growl came from him but he decided to ignore her. He could now move away from her more although he didn't know to what extent. This was his chance to find out.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Inuyasha came home after being with his girlfriend to see his brother sitting on the couch watching TV in the living room. He had been quite surprised to see him being that he was usually locked in the room with the captive human. The whole situation had been amusing to him and he just sat back and watched the show.

"So fluff, where's the chick? I know dad bonded her to ya. Did ya eat her or somethin'?" He asked as he flopped down on the other side of the couch to check in the movie Sesshomaru was watching. He sneered at the TV, only his stuck-up brother would watch a movie documentary.

"Me eat her? She'll give me indigestion." He said without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Well, where is she if she's still alive, I know the old man sure as hell won't give up this time."

"I am not her keeper but I suppose that she is where I left her. She should be quarantined anyway in her diseased state."

Inuyasha raised a brow at what Sesshomaru said then asked, "She's sick? Is she alright?"

Sesshomaru was feeling annoyed with the hanyou pestering him while he was trying to enjoy the slightest bit of peace.

"How am I supposed to know, I haven't been in that room for hours."

Inuyasha was having a bad feeling about this. Sure, he didn't know the girl and she was of no concern of his but his instincts were telling him to go check on her. He couldn't help it really, her looks were similar to his Kikyo so he felt a small bond to her. Besides, she's a human (another connection being that he is half-human) and one that can actually hold her own against the ice prince. Anyone that had guts to stand up against the bastard had respect in his eyes. He leapt up from his spot and walked up the stairs to the room where he knew Sesshomaru and Kagome had been locked in. The aura he felt around the room was very weak telling him that something was wrong.

He walked in and stood on side of the bed, she looked cold since she was shivering and clutching the blankets to her as best as she could but she was sweating.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked with concern. It was obvious that she wasn't but he had to ask just to see if she would respond. She didn't.

Inuyasha shook her gently but she was like a noodle in his grasp. He looked at her red, sweat covered face. Her eyes were barely opened but he could see that they were rolled back. Although he had seriously never been this ill but he knew that she was in a critical state.

Sesshomaru continued to watch his movie before the sound of hurried footsteps and talking were caught by his demonic hearing. He didn't pay any mind to the noises. The house staff was constantly moving around anyway trying to keep the mansion in order. The old head maid of the house came down the stairs quickly for once. He never seen the woman move as she have but maybe he could put her speed to use.

"Kaede, bring me ginseng tea." He demanded. The woman walked right past him, went into the kitchen then with a bag of ice in hand, headed back up the stairs as if Sesshomaru wasn't there at all.

The inu glared at the place he seen her last. He knew he shouldn't have called her, humans never got anything right. He called out Jaken's name knowing that the little imp would always show up to follow his master's order anyway he pleased. Jaken came, nearly tumbling down the stairs causing Sesshomaru to have a smug smirk. However, it was wiped off his face when the toad zipped past him into the kitchen. There was yelling and squawking in the kitchen before Jaken stumbled out and ran up the stairs with a bowl of miso soup, almost falling down them again when he missed a few steps. Amazingly, he didn't spill not a single drop.

Feeling pissed off for being ignored he decided to take action and see to it personally why both heads of the staff were not listening to him. He followed Jaken to the room where Kagome had been in and looked in only to feel more annoyed that they, including his brother who was holding Kagome in his lap trying to feed her some miso soup, were paying attention to her. How dare they all put a weak human before him?

"Kaede, Jaken, I gave both of you an order to bring me some tea yet you defy me. What is the meaning of this-"

He stopped talking upon getting three sets of glares. Sure, Inuyasha always glared at him only because the two of them don't like each other but to receive the looks from the employees, surely the world has been screwed up during the night.

"Excuse me master Sesshomaru." Kaede said breaking the silence. "but the young miss is in dire need of us."

Jaken shook his head with shame. Surely, he didn't like the strange human but his lord Toga does and if she became more ill, then the entire staff including him would be in major trouble for not looking after her properly. He felt even sorrier for Sesshomaru since Toga made it clear that it was specifically his job to take care of her. The elder demon was going to go beast on his son if he finds out that the younger had been ignoring her all day.

"That girl is perfectly fine, just let her sleep."

Inuyasha then growled out, "No she isn't you ass. Wait till dad hears, he's gonna skin you alive when he finds out."

Sesshomaru growled back but then took a good look at her. She did look worse then when he last saw her. That fire that he usually sensed around her was practically gone. He suddenly had an unpleasant feeling, something akin to guilt, because she had gotten this way.

With a sigh, he ran his hand through his hair and asked… well more like demanded, "What is it shall I do."

Everyone looked at each other all having the same question on their mind. Was he, Sesshomaru, asking to help?

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Sesshomaru had been alone some time holding Kagome in his arms while trying to feed her when she did come into consciousness. She would quickly drift back to sleep though and he felt as if it was no use. He couldn't do this, there was no way in hell that he would ever want to but there he was anyway. A small growl left him when he wondered where everyone else went, they had been gone for almost two hours and he haven't heard a word from them at all. He took the melted icepack off her head in favor of the cold compresses that Inuyasha left on the dresser for her before he disappeared to help her with her fever.

What did he do to deserve this? It seems as if he asked that question many times already and still don't know the answer to it. He looked down at her again. She seemed so fragile as if just the slightest bit of pressure would break her and his hands were possibly the worst place that something so weak should be. He could easily snap her in half but he knew firsthand that she shouldn't be this way. No, she should be the loud, rude, unreasonable girl that talks back to him.

"Pitiful humans and their sicknesses." He said softly aloud.

"Bastard… (cough) demons… (snort) and your immunity." He heard her whisper before she started snoring softly. Her eyes didn't open so he figured that she heard him in her sleep and was dreaming.

He felt his lips twitch up at the thought that although she was down, she was not out. He could expect her back to normal in no time. On that thought, he decided to try to get as comfortable as he could. He sat back against the headboard and adjusted her in his lap to where her head rested at the crook of his neck. His head sat upon hers and he closed his eyes to meditate in order to pass on the rest of the day. He would wait for his father's arrival knowing that he would be more than glad to take care of her.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Toga smiled warmly as he peeked in on the couple. He had been home for a while now and kept Kaede, Jaken, and Inuyasha from going back in the room. He had a theory and hoped that it will be proven correct because if it was, then he was in the clear for those grand-pups. He would just have to give it more time and have the patience to wait it out. Which he can do, not well but it was possible.

* * *

Poor sick Kags but at least she's in good hands err... claws now. And the ever plotting Toga, always changing plans but never giving up on his goal.

Find out what happens next time on Grandkids on Demand!


	10. Who is She

WOOT! CHAPTER **10** time to dance!

Well I was gonna split this chapter but decided to keep it all together. The end result is this super long chappie that will probably be the longest chapter of the entire story. I've broken the record. What was the longest chapter before... 3? 4? Ah well that's not important now.

* * *

**Ch. 10 Who is She?**

She just wanted to kick his ass. He was sitting there glaring at her as if she was the scum of the earth, although he was probably thinking that for real. She couldn't stand the overwhelming silence and the negative looks that she was getting from him. She had been back to full health three days ago and since then he had been giving her the silent treatment. Not that he ever talked much to begin with but she could really feel the frigid ice in his stair.

Kagome wanted to go after Toga as well, but since when has that been different. The dog set the spell back to how it was so that they were forced to be close once again.

"What the hell is your problem?" Kagome squealed cracking under the pressure. "I didn't do anything to you and if anyone should be angry, it should be me."

She crossed her arms as she heard him growl at her. Okay, so maybe he does have a right to be a little upset with her. She didn't mean to go overboard with her powers even though she couldn't do any real damage being that she was sick. She had been just plain angry when she found out from Inuyasha that Sesshomaru practically left her to die the morning after her flu hit her hard. She could have over looked it because it was him that ended up helping her out the most but still…

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed more and Kagome couldn't shake off the feeling that he was thinking of all the ways he could kill her and make her body disappear.

"I said I was sorry already! The burn wasn't even that serious and was gone the next day cause of your healing. You're such a crybaby." She said with a pout as she crossed her arms and looked away from him.

The room had become quiet once again and this time Kagome wasn't going to break it… at least she was going to try not to. If he wanted to give her the silent treatment then she would do so also.

Sesshomaru continued to sit there glaring daggers at the little mouthy woman. Yes, he was angry at her for burning him. Even though the wound healed quickly, he still felt the sting from where her hands had been on him. Her powers were strong to say that they were untamed and unpredictable. Most of the irritation that he was feeling was simply because she was here and attached to him. There was something he had to do and he didn't want to be bothered with her annoyance. His father had left for work again being that they were once again free to walk around the house and even go outside.

_"While I'm gone, I'm giving you the chance to be able to go out just in case you two decide to go on a little date."_ The words of his father echoed in his mind. As if the two of them would do as he suggested. Still, he didn't say anything in thought that the old dog would change his mind and lock them in once again just because Sesshomaru said that he wouldn't do so.

He has a promise to keep and it looks as if he hasn't been doing so because of the predicament that his father put him in. It's been a while since his last visit and he was sure that she was very upset from not seeing or hearing from him. He could just go but he didn't want anyone knowing about his trips, especially the crazy girl trying her best to give him the cold shoulder. Kagome couldn't sit still for a second although she was trying. Her feet were twitching and when they weren't her fingers were drumming the bed. She would probably say something in 3... 2... 1...

"I think to get payback for being so mean to me, I'm gonna tell on you. Your dad will surely defend me." She said not looking at him.

He raised an eyebrow to that, now who was being childish. It surely wasn't him this time as if he had ever been…

Back to his previous thoughts, he knew that he was past due for the visit but what was he to do about the insufferable woman. His eyes widened slightly as he realized that he could finally get some assistance on getting rid of the bond with her. It was settled, as much as he didn't want someone nosing in his business, he was going.

"You are to come with me, no questions nor nagging what so ever."

She sat up quickly, eyes on him. Was he talking to her?

"I will not repeat myself girl, I will simply carry you out if I have to."

Yup he was talking to her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh now you decide to grace me with your lovely voice."

A small smirk was placed on his face as he replied, "Flattery will get you nowhere miko. Get up now."

"I'm not going to stand by while you order me around." She said as she turned away from him once again.

"I warned you then." He said in a tone so low that she almost didn't hear it. She continued to ignore him but squealed when she was lifted from her place and thrown over his shoulder. She screamed curses as he casually walked out the room. Anyone there to witness it were watching with shock clear on their faces as their master passed and left out the house with their houseguest.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

He had finally managed to get her quiet when he decided to confess where they were going. Unfortunately, because he told her when they made it to their destination, a large beach house with a great view of the ocean, his ears were ringing from her bickering.

"Say wha?" Kagome asked with her head tilted to the side.

Sesshomaru growled in his mind. "Remember when you found your phone and I wanted to call an associate of mine?"

Her head tilted to the other side as she thought long and hard what he had asked. "Oh ya and you couldn't cause my phone died."

He looked blankly at her as he replied, "Yes, well the one I was trying to contact lives here. She knows of a powerful priestess who should be able to release us of our bindings."

Kagome's eyes widened and sparkled with happiness. One of his hands almost went to his heart as he felt his pulse speed up just the slightest.

"Hey princess, ya there?" He heard her ask. He just shook it off mentally and stepped out the car paying no mind to the name she had taken to calling him. She just followed and soon they stood in front of a door.

He stepped before Kagome and rang the doorbell that was connected to an intercom. After a moment, a smooth feminine voice spoke through it.

_"Who is it?"_ Kagome's eyes shot open. The woman sounded like a seductress and she suddenly questioned just who was she to Sesshomaru.

"It's me." Sesshomaru simply said. Oh they must be so very close. Kagome was getting a negative feeling about that.

Soon the door opened and in the doorway with her arms crossed and foot tapping was a very beautiful and elegant looking woman. She wore a white baby doll sundress with burgundy flowers on them that hugged her voluminous curves. Her onyx hair was short but long enough to be tied in a neat ponytail. Her eyes were ruby red like her lips and that along with her elfin ears let Kagome know that she was a demon.

"You are in so much trouble Sesshomaru." The woman said as she shifted her weight to the other side.

"I understand but there have been some… difficulties lately that prevented me from coming." Sesshomaru replied in his stoic voice.

The woman raised an eyebrow and asked, "Difficulties? You never let anything stop you from coming over. What difficulties is it exactly…"

Sesshomaru took a step to the side to reveal the girl that was behind him. "This is one of them."

The woman at the doorway narrowed her eyes to Kagome who was glaring at the taiyoukai for calling her a difficulty. There was a gleam in the eyes of the woman at the door before a sly smile formed on her lips.

"I want to hear everything in full detail." She laughed in amusement.

"Just let me in already Kagura." He snarled. Not needing to be told twice, the red-eyed woman stepped aside and let both him and Kagome in.

Kagome felt so out of place. It's obvious that something was going on between them. Maybe they are secret lovers and are planning to elope and once they have Toga's precious pups, they'll return to avoid his insanity. Sesshomaru sat down on a couch in the nice open living room and Kagome followed.

"Can I get you anything? I think it's only proper that I get something because I can tell that this is one hell of a story."

"Ginseng tea." Sesshomaru replied.

"I'll have what he's having." Kagome said with a smile earning a smile back from Kagura. Sesshomaru sneered down at her, she wasn't the one being spoken to but knew that the demoness was going to give her some as well.

After a few moments, Kagura came back with three cups of tea and handed one to Kagome before sitting on Sesshomaru's lap and giving him his cup. Kagome looked in disbelief as the strange woman got comfortable before taking a sip of her tea.

"Oh don't mind me, I always do this when Sess comes over, don't I meh widdle puppy." Kagura said as she pinched Sesshomaru's cheek earning a small warning growl. "Please start the story."

Kagome stared a second longer before deciding to get on with the crazy tale. Kagura snickered while shaking her head at the events she heard and patted Sesshomaru's cheek before she said. "You're father is always coming up with something, that old dog will never quit till he's surrounded by pups."

The little miko just sat back and watched the two interact. It was weird to see him being so calm with someone else virtually turning him into a seat cushion. He doesn't even want her near him and completely detest the idea of her touching him… as if she wanted to.

"Kagura, could you do me a favor and contact your insane friend? I'm sure she could help us with our problem" He asked.

Kagura smiled and purred, "Sure, anything for you."

She stood up and went to grab a phone to call her friend. Once again, Kagome had to deal with silence. Not even the muted chattering from Kagura was enough. She decided to look around the room to hopefully take her mind off of it. The room had an airy feel to it, blues, tans, and whites everywhere. What caught her attention the most was a giant fan above a fireplace. Turning her attention away from the fan she saw a picture on an end table that had Kagura and a little girl with long silver hair. Suddenly, the thought that Sesshomaru maybe going out with Kagura came in her mind and she tore her eyes away from the photo quickly. Looking around more, she saw a few more pictures, most were of the little girl and then her eyes stopped when she spotted movement coming from the hallway.

"She'll be by as soon as she can." Kagura said as she came back into the living room.

Kagome looked to Kagura when she came in only to put her head down when the demoness made herself comfortable again on Sesshomaru. "Why don't we find something to watch while we wait?"

Using her remote control, she flipped a few channels, only staying on them long enough to understand what was up. Her eyes lit up when they caught a TV movie that she loved to watch but never seen the end of.

"Oh, I **love** this movie!" Kagome said as she recognized the look and characters of the movie.

"I do too, it's a classic chick flick." Kagura replied with her eyes glued to the screen.

Sesshomaru looked in disbelief from one woman to the next before groaning in his mind.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

One ridiculous sappy flick later, Sesshomaru had been surrounded by crying women tissues, and sugary junk food trash that had his fangs hurting even though he didn't even touch any. At least the movie was finally over but that's an hour and a half of his incredibly long life that he wasn't getting back.

"Kagura, where is she? She should have been here by now." He inquired. Every time Kagura called any of her friends, especially the one that was to show up now, they were there in thirty minutes or less.

The red-eyed demoness looked up while tapping her chin thinking long and hard. "Yes, I believe you're right, let me call her."

Kagura picked up the cordless phone that she kept on the end table close to her to dial her friend. Just as she pressed the first button, the doorbell rang. Kagura went to the door and as soon as they opened it, a woman with long jet black hair, dark brown eyes, and a purple star on her forehead came in. She wore a black corset with white lace strung through it, black baggy cargo pants with chains on the sides of them, and a choker.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was shit and my stupid boyfriend was being a little bitch again. Sometimes, I wish I was still into dating demons. At least they can man up."

Kagome looked at the woman as she stepped in the living room while ranting about her life to Kagura. This was the woman who was supposed to help them? She looked as if she never helped anyone in her life or would even care to do so. Kagome knew not to judge people, before getting to know them though and it only seemed right to do so as she felt the spiritual energy radiating off the woman.

"Hello again Sessh. Didn't think that you would want to see me so soon after I kicked your ass in sparing. Looking for a rematch?" She said with a deviant smirk as she saw the taiyoukai in the living room.

Sesshomaru just glared at her knowing that if he growled, she would start playing games with him and he was never in a mood to deal with her.

The woman stopped when she saw Kagome sitting there next to Sesshomaru.

"Who is she?"

Kagura smiled and introduced her. "Midoriko, this is Kagome, she's part of the reason why I called you."

Midoriko tilted her head to the side. "You look familiar to me, especially those blue eyes of yours. I only know few people with them and they all happen to be priest and priestesses. You wouldn't happen to be related to any of the Higurashi clan now would you?"

Kagome nodded with a smile. "Yes, that is my surname. My family owns the Sunset Shrine and has so for years. Are you related?" Kagome had to know, there were only a few true priest and priestesses left in the world that possessed their powers from direct ancestors.

"Nope, I'm from another family line that was feuding with your family some time ago." Kagome's smile was wiped away and the woman continued as she waved an uncaring hand. "Ya, something about your family wanting to prove to everyone that not all demons were evil and mine arguing back saying purify 'em first and ask questions later but that's all in the past now."

She laughed and Kagome couldn't help but feel that Midoriko was still very true to her clan's policy.

"Enough with the history lesson and assist us." Sesshomaru commanded.

Midoriko rolled her eyes then walked over to the two sitting down on the couch and examined at them both before laughing behind her hand. "Subjugation beads, how the hell did someone manage to get these on you Sessh?"

Sesshomaru looked away with eyes closed and said, "It is a long story that needs not explaining again. Just use your magic and get rid of them."

"I would at least like to know who set it up and what's it do dog breath. If I know, I may be able to think of someway to free the spell.

"It was my father, he's in control of the spell but the beads came from the dark miko, Tsubaki. He made it so that we can not separate over a great distance." Sesshomaru said as he inspected the beads as well.

There was a flash in the miko's eyes. "Your father teaming up with that wench. Toga's playing tough, he must really believe in you and her getting together."

"As if we'll ever…" Both Kagome and Sesshomaru said at the same time. When they realized it, they turned to glare at each other. Kagura and Midoriko turned to look at each other. The staring match turned into a growling one that was interrupted when Midoriko came in between them with her arms over they're shoulders.

"Look, I need to get a few books from my apartment. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Kagura, wanna come with?"

"Sure I'll come." She said before turning to the couple. "I'll trust that you two won't destroy my home. I have my little spy keeping an eye on you."

With that the demoness turned and left out with the other woman.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

_'__**Little spy**__, what did she mean by that?'_ Kagome asked in her mind as she scratched her head. She looked around wondering if there were any cameras hidden somewhere only to stop when she caught something in the hall way again. It was gone in a blink of an eye but this time, she knew what she seen, it was a little girl.

"Hey princess. You and Kagura... are you… I don't know secret lovers?" Kagome asked innocently.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a lot and she could tell that she found something that she wasn't supposed to. She jumped up and pointed a finger at him and yelled out, "Then my suspicions are correct. You and her are together and you got her knocked up!"

Sesshomaru stood up and looked her in the eye not comprehending what she was saying, or at least not wanting to. "I got Kagura _knocked…up?"_ He asked, eyes narrowed into small slits.

The little miko nodded as she crossed her arms and said, "I should tell your dad about this, not only will I finally be free from you but I bet he'll beat you to a bloody pulp for hiding your wife and daughter from him."

Sesshomaru growled having enough of her nonsense and hissed, "You will tell him no such lies."

Kagome growled back and said, "Why are you denying it, the way you and Kagura act, the pictures of the silver-haired girl everywhere, not to mention that I saw someone hiding back there somewhere."

Sesshomaru growled more, he was only so close to snapping her neck and probably would have done so if a small voice didn't interrupt his murderous thoughts.

"Um… why are you fighting? I never seen you so mad before and it's scaring me."

Both adults looked away from each other to the girl in her pajamas hugging some kind of franken-stuffed rabbit doll close to her. Kagome felt shocked when the little girl in front of them looked nothing like the girl in the pictures.

"You have **two** kids! Dang, how many more do you have? I am so telling your dad."

Sesshomaru laughed sadistically which confused Kagome but then he said, "You think **she** is **my** daughter? You need to get your eyes checked."

Kagome's eyebrows knitted themselves before she looked to the girl, Her dark brown hair went to her shoulders with a little bit put into a side ponytail and her large chocolate brown eyes shifted from one from on the couch to the next. The main thing that told Kagome that she was completely wrong was that the girl was human.

"Sesshy's not my daddy but he loves me like my daddy does. I'm Rin by the way and I'm ten." The girl said further proving how wrong the older woman was.

Rin then came around and crawled up on Sesshomaru, doing her best to give him a hug. Sesshomaru didn't hug her back, which he never did for the little girl but she felt the warmth coming from him.

It's a record, two beings turned him into a personal seat and he did nothing. Kagome didn't like the feeling she got seeing him so comfortable with the other women and young girl around him.

"Well then what about Kagura and the other little girl?"

Sesshomaru sighed silently and ran a hand through his hair as he replied, "As I said, Kagura is **just** an associate of mine, and the other little girl was her sister, Kanna."

Kagome tilted her head processing what she asked softly, "Was? What happened to her?"

He laid his head back while Rin started braiding his hair. "It is not my business to tell you."

She wanted to try to get the information out of him before realizing that he was right. She was nosing into Kagura's privacy when she shouldn't. She looked out the corner of her eyes to see the Rin still braiding Sesshomaru's long silky hair. She wanted to know about her part in all this as well but figured that it was best to ask when she was either out of the room or out of range.

"Rin, why are you still in your night clothes and not at school?" Sesshomaru asked when she started on another braid.

She sniffed a bit and started talking about what's been happening in her life, "I got sick and Kagura took me to the doctor yesterday. Dr. Suikotsu gave me a shot that hurt and some medicine but said it'll help me feel better. I still feel icky and the medicine I have to take makes me sleepy but I feel better than yesterday. Where have you been, I really missed you."

Sesshomaru gently ran his claws through the child's hair, Kagome couldn't believe that the demon that was emotionless, sadistic, incredibly egotistical was being kind to a little girl. A little **human** girl at that. Maybe there was a heart somewhere under all that ice.

"I apologize for not coming to see you. I will try my best to be here again tomorrow but no promises. My father is being a bit difficult to deal with and has prevented me from going anywhere as I like." Sesshomaru replied.

Something else she couldn't believe, he apologized.

"It's okay I guess, as long as you don't forget about me. You do and you're in trouble." She said trying to look as serious as she could but the large smile on her face and rubbing the tip of her nose with his let them both know that she was kidding. He would never forget her anyway and she knows that.

Rin finish playing around with Sesshomaru and then looked to Kagome, observing her carefully. "Is she your girlfriend Sesshy?"

"No she is not. She is just an annoying girl." Sesshomaru told her which made Kagome glare at him.

"I'm not an annoying girl and my name is... Aw what's the use?" She said with a sigh. It was really no use really as he refuses to call her by her name.

Rin tried to hide her laugh behind her bunny toy which caused Sesshomaru to raise an eyebrow.

"What is your name?" Rin asked when she stopped laughing.

"It's Kagome but he calls me anything but that."

Rin's eyes widened hearing the confession and looked back to the demon. "Why! I like Kagome's name. Why don't you say it Sesshy?"

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru with deviance sparkling in her eyes, "Yes, why don't you say it _Sesshy?"_

Sesshomaru sneered at Kagome then looked down at Rin. "I simply wish not to."

Rin pouted with her arms crossed then said, "That's not a good reason at all. You're being a bad puppy."

Sesshomaru sneered down Kagome for taking enjoyment of him being scolded by a ten-year-old. He could tell that she was about to make it worse.

"And that's not all, he's always mean to me. He growls at me, talks about me, never listen, push me out of the bed, take my food…"

There was a small yelp from Sesshomaru when the little girl in his lap quickly pinched one of his **very** sensitive ears and shook a finger in his face as she reprimand him once more. Kagome couldn't hold in her laughter and when she looked at Sesshomaru she knew that she was dead when they got to his house. It didn't matter to her, not when she could blackmail him about this trip.

The door opened and soon two women came back in chattering about something or another only to stop and break out in laughter when they saw Sesshomaru being yelled at by Rin.

"Hey Rinnie, how are you feeling?" Kagura asked being the first one to stop laughing.

Rin turned to the demoness and ran up to hug her, "I'm fine still a little sleepy."

Kagura patted her head then the little girl went to Midoriko to hug her as well and the woman greeted her in the same manor. Happy to see them, she went back to sit on Sesshomaru. She gave him a warning look that was not missed by everyone.

"What was that about Sessh?" Midoriko asked slyly. She knew he wasn't going to tell them what happened while they were away but that was alright. Knowing Rin, she'll spill the beans when he and Kagome left. She always turns out to be such a good spy.

"Get on your job and help us." Sesshomaru said as he looked at her coldly.

"Yea yea, I'll do it. I have to look up a proper spell first. If you want me to help you out faster, then you should open a book and help me look as well." She said as she sat down in a chair adjacent from him. Sesshomaru just narrowed his eyes at her but picked up one of her spell books as she suggested and started skimming through it.

Kagura turned her attention from Sesshomaru and Midoriko to Kagome and Rin. Both of them were talking about their favorite things while braiding each other's hair. It was a surprising scene to Kagura but she smiled before going over to the two of them.

"Hey Rin, why don't you go take a bath and change out your clothes."

Rin pouted but then ran off to where she came. Once she was gone, Kagura sat down by Kagome and started surfing through channels. Kagome looked at her by the corner of her eyes, still curious about Kagura and Rin.

"I never saw Rin warm up to strangers before. It took her a week to get used to the idea of me being her guardian. The first night she stayed, she forced Sesshomaru to stay with her. He didn't leave for two days." Kagura said earning Kagome's full attention.

Kagura laughed a bit then say, "Go on and ask anything, I'll tell you what I can."

"If you're her guardian then what happened to her real parents?" Kagome asked not being able to help herself.

Kagura looked back to the hallway then replied, "Her parents died from a bad car accident which involved a drunken truck driver as well as Sesshomaru."

Kagome's eyes widened, she could recall Toga saying something about him and an accident.

"The truck driver slammed into her parent's car at an intersection which then ran into Sess's car. The bastard survived with a few broken bones, cuts, bruises, and a concussion and of course Sess barely had a scratch on him. Rin's mother and father weren't so lucky and died instantly from the impact."

Kagome gasped as Kagura continued. "That's not even the worst, Rin was in the back seat of the car, she survived because of her size but she was badly hurt and in need of medical attention. Sesshomaru heard her cries and pulled the car apart to get to her."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru very shocked that he would do something like that. "The poor little girl had nowhere to go but Sesshomaru decided to take her. He didn't want to adopt her or he'll lose his tough guy act, at least that's what I think. Instead he bought her here and the rest had been history. He comes here everyday to check on her because she didn't want him to leave and they just bonded very well."

It was… sweet, she had to admit it but wrong at the same time. She tried not to gag about thinking about nice Sesshomaru.

"Anything else you wanna know?"

Kagome looked away to a picture of the silver haired girl. Kagura stood up and picked up the picture. Kagome watched her as Kagura's red eyes looked distant as if she was reminiscing. "This was Kanna, my little sister. She was born prematurely and grew up very weak. My abusive father left my mother and she didn't want anything to do with us after Kanna was born. In a nutshell, we were all we had of each other and got into some bad shit. I lost her cause of a mistake on my part and almost died with her."

She then looked at Sesshomaru and said, "Just when I was gone, I saw a godly being, I thought that it was very unlikely that I would make it into heaven and realized that I was still alive. He saved me."

She placed the picture down then looked at Kagome. "Both me and Rin are bought together to comfort one another because of him. Though she'll never take Kanna's place, she's just like her and in return I take care of her like her parents would. It's unknown as to why he did what he did but I'm grateful and would do anything for him."

Kagome looked at him too before looking to her once again. "So, does that mean that you'll hook up with him?"

Kagura looked at her before laughing, "Ha, me and him? As if. I'm too much of a free spirit to be tied down by anyone, especially someone as controlling as Sess. He's a good guy though once you get to know him though."

Kagome looked at him long and hard, Midoriko was telling him off after hitting the back of his head causing him to glare at her. She laughed at him then went back to looking at her book. Kagome smiled, yea, he wasn't all that bad. He could use a little work but she seen worse guys then him.

"Oh, have you seen this movie, it's really good." Kagura said as she tapped Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome looked at the TV not recognizing the movie and shook her head before deciding to watch.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

"You must try harder woman, you are supposed to be the most powerful miko alive, how come you can't break this damned spell." Sesshomaru demanded to know.

Midoriko just looked at him plainly then slowly said, "First off, I am the most powerful miko alive." Her powers flared for emphasis. "Second of all, I tried but those beads aren't coming off. The spell your father used is one not really heard off so there's practically no counter spell for it. The idiot probably doesn't even know how to reverse it himself although he can change the extent of it. He won't be able to break it."

Kagome came up to her doubt in her tone as she said, "So we're…"

"Stuck, I hate to say it but it might be for good."

Kagome was saddened while Sesshomaru looked indifferent but everyone could feel how annoyed he was.

"Let us go home Kagome, we are done here." Sesshomaru said as he got up and headed to the door.

He stopped walking upon feeling a tug at his hand and saw Rin looking up at him. He picked her up and she hugged him. He was about to put her down when she tapped his shoulder and signaled for him to come closer to her.

"Please bring Kagome back again next time you come here." She then jumped out of his arms, hugged Kagome then went back to stand next to Kagura.

He said nothing else other than, "Hn…" then turned to the door. Kagome waved goodbye to everyone then followed after the demon as well.

Alone in the car, the silence had surrounded them again but this time neither noticed the fact. The quiet haven't been broken until Kagome realized that they were not heading back the way they came.

"Where are we going now?" She asked.

"You shall see."

After that nothing else was said. They ended up pulling into a store and she followed him in. They headed to the electronics department and her eyes landed on the iPods. Memories of her old music player filled her mind but were still confused as to why he bought her here.

"Choose which one you want and I shall get it."

It dawned upon her. He did owe her one but she figured that he'll never get her another.

"Hurry girl, it is getting late and I'm sure that father will be home soon."

Kagome raised a brow at him. This was too good to be true. "Why are you getting me a new iPod and don't answer around it, give me the strait truth."

Sesshomaru sighed before answering her. "It is to keep you quiet. I do not need my father nosing in my business anymore than he has."

Kagome laughed and picked which iPod she wanted. "Thanks a lot, I never thought I'll get you to getting me one. You know you're really not that bad at all."

Another of moment of silence passed before he said, "I only did what I did in the past because I happened to be there. No more, no less. Anyone would have done it in my position."

Kagome shook her head knowing that he was talking about Kagura and Rin. "No, not everyone would have." She replied as she bumped him while giggling playfully.

He growled a bit at her but pushed her just as she did him. The rest of the evening turned out to be quite pleasant.

* * *

Eh, I was really trying to cut the sap of Kagura's and Rin's past stories but it just turned out like this. T-T I need to stop killing people in my stories. Oh and sorry for randomness once more. I'll try to straighten out everything better. One more thing, I know Kagura is OOC but hey, you know she's not really evil, not at the end anyway. At least in this story, she's not bad. It won't happen all the time but for once, this is how i'm gonna make her.

Before you ask or mention it, I will be adding more fluff and... _'stuff'_ from here on out so just hold on a little while longer, you guys will get what cha want.

---

The big, stoic dog is really a cuddly puppy, Kagome never saw that coming. What else will she learn of him? What will Sesshomaru learn of himself?

Find out next time on Grandkids on Demand!


	11. The Inevitable

**Ch. 11 The Inevitable**

"How dare you two go out and not let your father know?"

Sesshomaru and Kagome had finally settled on a show to watch on the living room TV after arguing for what could have been an hour and a half when the elder demon rushed in the house and started whining. The two of them sighed, it was his idea for them to be able to leave the house.

Both of them turned when they heard laughing only to see Inuyasha as he was heading to the stairs causing them to glare at him. He was the one that snitched. Everyone in the house knew not to say a word about them leaving knowing how much it would upset both father and elder son. The hanyou was always looking for ways to embarrass the hell out of his half brother though and this was a golden moment for him.

"You know what, it doesn't matter." He turned his back on them and they figured that he was done pestering them. That was until he continued while walking away. "I will be your chaperon on your next date, which will be tomorrow."

He walked away as the two on the couch groaned.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

He didn't know how the old dog did it but he would make sure it never happens again. Somehow, they were at the movie theater at the mall. The noise was worse than having the little human female constantly yelling at him. To add to his discomfort, his delicate nose was bombarded with mixed scents. He stood closer to Kagome, having to have unfortunately gotten used to her own sweet scent, in hopes of being relieved. It worked, and he felt the pounding in his head lessen just a bit. Kagome looked back feeling his movement toward her and had an awkward feeling come over her causing her to take a small step back to regain her personal space. He only took that same step closer which had her wondering what was his problem and why was he sniffing her. She sneaked a sniff of herself only to smell the faint scent of the lily lotion that she always uses.

"I know you know all about personal space princess, so can you get out of mine?" Kagome asked as she took another step away. It was as if he wasn't paying attention to her because he was right along side of her once again.

"I knew my boy would come around sooner or later." Toga said as he turned back to them with a large smile.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to reply to him because it'll only make his headache worse.

"We're next, let's get our ticket, some snacks, and get a good seat." The happy inu said as he went to go to the teller. He made sure he got three tickets to the biggest romance movie currently out.

"I believe that the reason why you two haven't progressed much is because there is no demonstration for you to follow. Ah, its times like these that I wish Izayoi were still alive." Toga said as he got a dreamy look from reminiscing the times he had with his previous love. "This movie will display how you should act in your relationship so I want you two to watch closely and take notes."

Sesshomaru glared at his father, the man was **not** going to get him to sit and watch something overly sentimental as a love movie.

"Yes pup, you **will** sit and watch." Toga said as if he had read Sesshomaru's mind. He was using his serious tone once again. The dog will pay when this is over.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

He felt as if he was going to get sick from the bullshit that he was trying to ignore and failing to do. He looked on one side of him to see his father watching the movie intently. He then looked around the room to see only thirty or so other people scattered around, most were teen girls who were just as into the movie as his father. Then there was a couple off in the back sucking face off each other, and he simply sneered at the disgusting display but it went unnoted by the lovebirds. Sesshomaru lastly turned his attention to the girl on his other side. She seemed bored out of her mind and he was actually surprised. He seen her fawn over the chick flicks similar to this movie he thought that she would be another slave.

"This movie sucks." He heard her mumble under her breath as she rested her head on her hand. Sure, she seen many love movies like this one but she hated how the characters were portrayed. She couldn't stand movies where the girl was a weakling, always having to be saved by some guy who was thought to have never liked her in the first place. Or even some guy who everyone worshiped and would fall under the classic hero status. After her horrifying ordeal with her ex, she promised never again to be the damsel in distress because sometimes the hero was never there to begin with.

"At least you and I agree on something for once." She shivered a bit when she heard the whispered voice of Sesshomaru right by her ear. Turning to look at him, she thought over what he said and sighed. She then looked past him to see the other inu and a smile came on her face.

"What is with that smile girl? The last time you had _that_ that smile, we both ended up sick."

Instead of answering, she said over him, "Hey Taisho-sama…"

"Call me father…" He said eyes still glued to the screen.

"Whatever, look I need to… use the restroom." When she said that, Sesshomaru growled, he would not be seen by the public going into the women's restroom, she had better hold it if she knows what's good for her. She elbowed him while sending him a glare then looked back to Toga.

She got no answer from him so she took that as a sign to leave. "Come on princess."

He continued to glare at her in the darkness. She couldn't see him that well but she knew him long enough to know that he was refusing to listen to her. She leaned over and whispered, "It's either follow me or continue to watch this crap. I have tolerance for it so I **can** watch it but I doubt that you can last long."

Sesshomaru looked to the screen after the main actress had once again been swept off her feet by the main actor as they kissed. Before Kagome knew it, the inu had gone past her and she smiled in her silent victory.

Once they made it outside, she took his hand and led him into another theater. He wanted to yank his hand back but he was curious as to where she was taking him and why. Kagome picked some seats next to the stairs, there weren't many left. The place was packed. Sesshomaru was trying to analyze what this movie would be but he was unsure. From what he could tell, there were only adults there and he could only hope that it's not some other romance movie. No matter how popular or not it was he didn't want anything to do with it.

"Girl, where have you taken me…"

Kagome shushed him which caused him to growl, nothing important was on, just annoying movie trailers. They seem to be all action movies.

"This had better not be another pathetic romance movie…"

She shushed him again while looking at him in the darkness. "Relax princess, I promise it's not. I do prefer other things to chick flicks and I wanted to see this movie forever now. I promise you'll like it."

Sesshomaru stared at her for a second longer before slowly sitting back in his seat. "For your sake, it better be interesting. If not, I will make your life more of a living hell then normal for dragging me here."

"Whatever now quiet, the movie's starting."

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

"That was awesome!" Kagome said as she skipped out the theater with Sesshomaru behind her.

"Indeed it was." He would have never figured that the girl beside him had been into a movie like what they had just watched.

"And that ending, what a twist!" Kagome sighed as she twirled around him repeatedly.

A half-smile came on his face seeing her so energetic, although she was making him a bit dizzy. He was feeling good himself being that he really did enjoy this time… and with **her** of all beings.

"I know there's gonna be another to it, I HAVE to see it."

Sesshomaru had never seen a movie like the one he just watched but he was sure that he would try to catch the sequel as well. He became more amused as he thought of all the gore from the stupidity of the people put into the traps. That puzzle guy sure was a smart man. Maybe he could somehow recreate the some of the scenes he that saw with certain people he would like to disappear.

Kagome stopped bouncing everywhere and stopped at his side, she grabbed his hand once more and started swinging it as they continued to walk to the entrance. Neither didn't really notice their connection and would probably never know since their thoughts were still on the movie. The connection didn't last long, however when everyone's favorite inu pounced on them.

"My, you two look mighty happy. I was wondering what was taking you so long to use the um… _bathroom_ but I think I know now." He murmured as he lifted their held hands to his eyes, which caused them to split.

Toga walked in front of them with a thoughtful look on his face as her rubbed his chin. "Now, I think that it is quite early to be going back to the mansion so how shall we spend this time?"

There was a gleam in his eyes that could make anyone uneasy.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

"You must try this Kagome, and this one… wait, no this one… take them all!" Toga said as he placed article after article of clothing in her arms, which looked as if they were ready to fall from her torso from the other scandalous lingerie. If he gave her anymore, she won't be able to see not that she wanted to. She was beyond mortified to be standing in the middle of an adult superstore. She was about to fall back only to lean on the silent demon behind her. Sesshomaru only sneered down at her before trying to ignore everything once again. Suddenly the weight on her arms disappeared completely but saw the mountain being put into Sesshomaru's arms.

"Be useful son and hold your woman's clothes for her. May as well get used to it since I assume that this will be a frequent future activity for you two." Toga said as he went searching for more things for Kagome to try.

_'As if.'_ They both thought at the same time as they avoided each other eyes. Kagome hated shopping and Sesshomaru would never become any woman's pack mule. He looked down at the clothes in his arms before letting them fall. Another scrap of lingerie was given to him.

"I agree Sesshomaru, those won't do at all. This one is perfect, come let's go to the dressing rooms!" Toga exclaimed happily, as he took a hand from each of them and pulled them to the back of the store. Before they had time to blink, they were both pushed in the cramped space of a dressing room.

"She's going to need… some _help_ with her clothing, why don't you assist her Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru didn't like the suggestive tone his father used at all. "You are not to come out until I see it on you."

Damn dog was deeply, deeply disturbed. Now he wanted to see her in barely anything. She fingered the material in her hands, it was soft, smooth and was sure not to leave anything for the imagination. She didn't need anything like that or certainly wanted it. Part of her did always wanted to wear something like it though because now she was curious as to what it would look on her. She always steered clear of anything that hugged her body, who did she have to show off for anyway. She almost decided to try it on when a growl sounded behind her. She turned, shocked that she had forgotten that the big demon was behind her and blushed a bit remembering her previous thoughts.

"What is with your face girl?" Sesshomaru asked with a raised brow and a miniscule amount of amusement in his tone. "Don't tell me you were actually considering wearing that disgraceful peace of scrap thread."

Her face reddened more and a sadistic smirk showed on his lips. "I doubt that you have the body fit for such a thing since you are so self-conscious about yourself."

The blush went away as anger filled her. "Excuse me for being modest, unlike you, stripping every chance you get."

"As if you don't like it. Don't deny it either, my sense of smell is elite."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him not sure where he's getting at. "And just what the hell does your nose got to do with this?"

That smirk of his only became smug as he explained his point. "You see, I am more then capable of catching the faintest of any scent and what I caught from you, more than once might I add was your arousal."

Her blush returned ten times fold when she realized what he was saying then hissed, "You dog."

He only chuckled deeply and said, "Yes, that is what I am _human."_

"How would you like it if I did the same to you?"

"You do not have the same effect on me as I have on you."

She narrowed her eyes on him for a bit before turning her back on him. Sesshomaru felt as if he won but it turns out that the little miko had much planned for him. Something flew on his head and when he got it off, he realized that it was her shirt. He looked down ready to glare at her only to pause. In the entire time that he spent with her, he never actually _seen_ her. Either he kept his back turned on her, eyes closed, or she was behind a door when she changed clothes. Nothing she wore gave a hint to what she could really look like underneath, not even her pajamas.

"Hn, I must say that I'm quite impressed. I thought there would be negative results for a human that can eat anyone out of house and home."

Her eyes went wide, not because he actually somehow complemented her though. "Y-you… you thought I was **fat?"** She said in a calm but eerie way.

"I am just simply stating the obvious."

She narrowed her eyes before a wicked smirk came on her face as she tightened her grip on the fabric in her hands. His brow rose as he tried to read what she was going to do but by the time he figured it out, she attacked. She somehow jumped him in the cramped space, and wrapped the lingerie around his neck.

Toga had been diving from rack to rack picking out more things for Kagome to try on while unknowingly scaring a few of the women customers away. He strode back to the dressing rooms only to stop when he heard thumps. He could only hope that they weren't fighting like before but he knew all to well.

"Those two have serious issues." The old inu mumbled as he got ready to open the door to break it up.

No one would have ever foreseen the inevitable as he turned the knob. The door flew open easily with the weight of two people on it as and down came Sesshomaru with Kagome on top of him, stuck in a lip lock.

* * *

Well new chapter. It is a bit short but yea!

A kiss, the one thing that was thought once impossible when it came to Sesshomaru and Kagome. Looks like Toga's crazy plan seemed worked some kind of crazy way but now how will the couple deal with it... and themselves?

Find out next time on Grandkids On Demand!


	12. Class is in Session

Ok much to say here. **Important note, especially the third thing**

First off, the reason I haven't update sooner was because I was finally taking finals in school. I had a very hard and long day Wednesday being that I was on campus all day that day just to take three exams. I was burned out, pissed, and ready to give up. All of my classes this year has been nothing but math so I'm so sick and tired of seeing numbers. I just took my last test today so I'm officially out of school until next semester so more time for writing for me and more reading time for you, YAYZ!

Next off, if you guys haven't known, this story was once again nominated on Dokuga for best humor/parody fic (thankies to whoever you are) and I came out in second again. Once again thank you all for reading, reviewing, voting, THE WORKS! I really appreciated and really tried to get this chapter done because I know it was wrong of me to leave you guys hanging but I needed what was next for this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long for me to put up. I started on it and know where I want to take it, I just have to type it all out.

**BIG NEWS HERE:** Finally, I decided to start a group on yahoo for my stories. At the moment, I only have this story posted but when I get back into writing my other fics along with new stuff (maybe a few teasers here or there depends on how much of the chapter I get done), I'll post them as well. I did it because I'm trying to keep up with those who want me to e-mail when I update but since my life had been hectic because of testing, I haven't been able to very well. Sorry to say but I forget who you are or lose e-mail addresses. **CURSE MY FORGETUL MIND!** So this group thing will help us all out. It may take me a while to get used to it though but I'm sure it'll be worth it. If you wanna join my group, I'll have the link posted on my profile. I just hope whoever needed me to e-mail them will catch this and once again, sorry.

I believe I said what I wanted to say for now, sorry to keep ya, and enjoy the chapter…

* * *

**Ch. 12 Class is in Session**

On the floor of a lingerie store were two beings, tangled in each other's limbs. As they once again looked into each other's eyes, realization sunk in, they were kissing and not alone. When the shock wore off from the elder inu, his mouth started moving a mile a minute. Instead of listening to him, Kagome quickly got off of Sesshomaru and ran back in the dressing room, closing the door behind her.

"I knew that this date was a great idea, I mean the movie really pushed you in the right direction. Maybe I should take you two on another soon…"

Toga kept blabbing on as he drove back to the estate. In the back of the car sat one indifferent demon and one blushing girl. She had been more then embarrassed to have been caught in such a compromising position. She took a quick glance at Sesshomaru only to turn her head back when she heard a soft rumble come from him. He had sensed her looking at him and didn't like it one bit. It was a mistake, really it was a huge mistake the way the two of them ended up on the floor.

Kagome had been trying to choke him while he was struggling to thrown her off him. She really has a good grip! He had been against the door about to ram it open with his back when it opened just as he placed more weight on it. It was because their faces were so close that _it_ happened when they landed. It wouldn't go through Toga's thick skull though and he was happy to have witnessed it. The elder inu's only regret is that he felt as if he should have left them in a bit longer, and then maybe he would have his grand-pups in his grasp soon. Or not, after all, it was just a mistake.

Now Sesshomaru was sure that he had finally lost his sanity. Nothing will **ever** top the appalling act that he went through on that day. He wanted to stop thinking about _it_ because he was only feeling angrier but the thought kept haunting him. He felt her eyes on him once again fueling his irritation causing him to growl at her.

He wanted to get rid of her, he had a feeling that things will only get more complicated and unpredictable the longer that the two interacted. His life is supposed to be in order, he strived for that and maintained it around his sire for hundreds of years but the little human female knocked everything off course.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Kagome had been the first to wake up the next morning. She couldn't sleep at all that night actually. She had nothing but nightmares that involved her and Sesshomaru. Speaking of, she sat up to look at him. He was as far from her as possible and had his back turned to her. She felt like she was being shunned by him which was a little funny to her since he had been doing that all along. She laughed to herself, why should she care?

He was up seconds after her. He lifted up on one arm, his back still to her, and used his other hand to rub his eyes. Rest didn't come easy to him either. He looked down and over his shoulder to glare at the woman beside him as if the entire thing was her fault.

"You **will** stay as far from me as the spell will allow." The first words she heard from him since before the dreaded four letter k word, and it had to be filled with such malice.

"That is impossible my boy for you and her will become closer to each other." Toga said with a sly smirk as he leaned on the doorframe.

Oh great, now what does the dog have in stored for them.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Sesshomaru's face was void of anything especially the high amount of annoyance and anger he was feeling now. His father has gone too far.

"I don't know how to dance!" Kagome squealed

Toga just smiled at her as he replied, "That's what the dance classes are for sweetheart."

Kagome wanted to cry, why the bastard can't just give up.

"Yes, now that you two are now starting to open up to one another, I think it will be best if you two learn to be more in sync with each other. I believe the best way to do that is for you to learn to dance, and not just any dance but the tango!"

Toga got them both inside the dance studio where the lessons were to be held. There were a few couples already inside chatting while waiting for their instructor.

"You two go mingle, I'll be right over there." Toga said before walking over to some chairs in the back of the studio.

Sesshomaru growled as his father sat down and pulled up a magazine that was lying on a table. The mongrel didn't have to stay and he knows that he didn't either but he knew why he did. It was to make sure they wouldn't escape. As if the two of them had anywhere to go. He was probably going to enjoy watching them as well.

"I can't dance, I have two left feet. I'll fall flat on my ass." He heard the whispered mumblings coming from the girl beside him.

_Kagome_ and _grace_ did not go in a sentence together unless _has no_ was in between them. She was teased by the other girls in her ballet and gymnastics class until she pleaded her mom to not put her back in them anymore. She had no rhythm and always fell down because she loses her balance easily.

"Those long legs of yours look graceful enough." She heard a deep rugged voice near her.

Kagome turned around to see a tall, tanned demon with dark brown hair, steel blue eyes, and a wolf's tail behind him. He looked ready to work out with his navy blue sweats and white wife beater. With a grin on his face, he took her hand and bowed low to kiss it. She blushed hard, no one has ever done that to her before.

"May I ask what your name is?" He purred as he gently stroked her hand with his thumb.

"I-it's Kagome." She stuttered as she tried to pull her hand back. He only held it tighter before he spun her around quickly into a low dip. His face was inches from hers as he whispered, "Nice to meet you Kagome. I'm Koga, _prince_ of the wolves." He made sure to stress out his royalty, he knew women dreamed of being in a fairy tail with their prince charming, or at least the ones he encountered. Too bad he didn't know this woman.

He leaned down further to where their lips were inches away as he whispered "You are very flexible for someone with two left feet. Perhaps you just need a partner who's agile to lead you. I can be that partner-OW!"

Koga practically dropped Kagome after being hit in the back of his head by some flying object that look suspiciously like a rolled up magazine. She closed her eyes and tried to embrace for impact knowing that it'll be a hard fall only to find out that she was suspended by an arm. She looked up and gasped to see Koga right over her.

"Heh heh, sorry about that." The wolf said as he stood her back up. He then turned to growl in the direction of where he got hit. The inu, who was now looking at the newspaper, was growling himself as he muttered something that sounded like 'insolent pup, allowing another male touch his female.' Said insolent pup had been standing with his back turned to them trying to pretend that he didn't hear his sire.

The wolf turned back only to find that the woman he had in his arms but a few seconds ago was gone. He looked around to see her standing onside of another male that looked as if he was ready to burn the place to the ground. Koga eyed the stoic being noticing that he was a demon as well, in fact one that he knew but haven't seen in hundreds of years. He looked back to the inu demon sitting in the back knowing that the male was eyeing him behind his paper and remembered meeting the great inu when he was but a small pup. A thought then struck him after remembering what the elder inu said. Were the younger and Kagome together? From the looks of it, the answer was no but he would have to be careful. He could tell that the younger demon could probably kill him with the flick of his wrist.

Kagome looked back from behind Sesshomaru. There was something about that demon held her but a few seconds ago, something that she knew wasn't going to turn out good. She stood further behind the inu when she realized that Koga was eyeing her.

"Now what is wrong girl?" She heard Sesshomaru asked after observing her actions. He then looked back to what she was looking at to see the wolf. Oh he knew him, all aristocratic demons knew each other. Koga Yamainu is known as the playboy of the demon society. He went around flirting with females only to get what he wants. Sesshomaru believes that's how he met one particular female that stalks him all the time. He's not one to listen to gossip but he heard that the female that's after him is said to be his fiancée. He doesn't understand why any female would love, let alone want, a wayward wolf such as him but then again, he didn't understand love.

"See anything interesting wolf?" Sesshomaru inquired cooly when he had enough of Koga's staring.

Koga only frowned before a small smirk shown on his face. "Well if it isn't the infamous prince of ice. How long has it been since the last time we met? Two, maybe three hundred years?"

Kagome tilted her head to the side, she knew that demons lived for an extremely long time but she never took into consideration just how long exactly. Curiosity struck her as the question of just how old exactly was the demon beside her.

"It was approximately 316 years ago." Sesshomaru stated.

"And I see you're still as cheerful as ever." Koga said sarcastically. "I never expected to run into you again in a place like this. What are you doing here? Don't tell me you're taking dance lessons. You sure as hell don't seem like a being that would decide to do this."

Sesshomaru growled low, "That is none of your business."

Koga shrugged before saying, "I suppose you're right. I just find it hard to believe that you would even step foot near this place. Let me take a guess, you were forced here by your old man."

Sesshomaru added a glare to his growl and Koga's smirk became a wolfish grin knowing that he hit the nail on the head.

"I'm kinda in your position. Heh, I lost a bet to my cousin. But I ain't complaining, not when I could get close to a beautiful woman such as the one by you." He said giving a wink to Kagome. She only blushed and looked around finding the walls, floor, and ceiling much more interesting.

The wolf heard the taiyoukai snort. "If you want this girl then you could-SMACK!"

A flying object hit Sesshomaru and he looked down to see rolled up newspaper. He looked back up to direct his glare to his father who now had his nose in a book. Toga knew just exactly what his son was going to say as if he would let a scrawny wolf screw up his hard work. It's not like Sesshomaru could hand over Kagome anyway being that they are bonded but he would not allow him to verbally relinquish her.

"Hi there class!" A feminine male's voice sang. The room of sixteen adults stopped conversing with each other to look at a very fit male in black tights, jazz shoes, and a light pink, almost white blouse. His onyx eyes surveyed his students until he came to the end of the line seeing two faces he never seen before. And what a handsome face one of the strangers was.

He slowly walked up to Sesshomaru, who looked even colder as the man got closer, and looked him up and down. The strange man was about to touch him but the deadly snarl that reverberated from the inu made him jump back.

"What a fierce one you are. I just wanted to make sure I wasn't seeing things. You look to good to be true. You almost put my good looks into shame." He said as he flipped his short hair that was in a pony tail. He then looked to the girl on side of the demon and judged her as well. He huffed at her and turned his back. Kagome just got the feeling that she had been challenged but for what she didn't know, or at least that's what she told herself.

The man stood in front of the class before asking, "And just who are you two and why are you here? It is a bit too late for you to be taking this class if you're considering it. I'm half-way done teaching lessons."

Sesshomaru wasn't going to speak and Kagome wasn't sure what exactly to say.

"They are my pup and future daughter-in-law and yes, they do want to take lessons." Toga spoke for them as he came up from behind them.

The man looked at the speaker and smiled. "Toggie-kun! It's been so long since the last time I seen you."

Toga just smiled, a little nervous about the silly name that his old friend called him but he knew that it was futile to argue with the man. He tends to do as he pleases even if he is absolutely in the wrong and knows it.

"Nice to see you too Jakotsu." Toga laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

Sesshomaru growled in his mind. Great, another friend of his father, this will not end well at all.

"So this is the pup you always talk about. I should have known he has that beautiful hair and eyes of yours. Mmm… when you mentioned pup, I thought you were talking about a little squirt, not a hm…" He looked Sesshomaru up and down again as he licked his lips earning yet another growl. "stud muffin."

Kagome felt as if she was about to gag but didn't upon seeing the male known as Jakotsu look at her again. His already dark eyes seem darker when they were placed on her and she shivered from the intensity of it all. She could tell that being around him wasn't going to be easy.

"And this… girl is your _future daughter-in-law?"_

Toga nodded happily as he hugged both his son and Kagome close to him. "I know that they are madly in love but intend on hiding their feelings for each other."

"As if-" Toga squeezed them tight in hopes of cutting them off when they muttered what seemed to be their signature catchphrase.

Jakotsu only pouted as he looked at Sesshomaru again. He just couldn't keep his eyes away from the prestigious male.

"Well then, I will be your dance instructor Jakotsu Izumi and because you two have enrolled so late in the season, I insist that you work double-time. If ya have to, which I know you will, get extra practices, private tutoring, and get what I teach in class at the normal time on the first try. I'm hoping to take two or three couples to competition two months from now and I don't have time to take you through baby steps. You either get it or don't."

Before either one of them could speak their minds on what they felt about this entire thing, Toga spoke for them. "I guarantee you that they'll be ready by then."

"I hope so, I need to win for the publicity so that I can really get my business going and I know that getting this fine specimen of a male up on stage will get me exactly what I want."

Toga smiled and went to take his spot once again before Sesshomaru could claw him. Jakotsu then took his place back in front of the class ready to start things off with stretching. Of course Sesshomaru didn't want to do it but after being hit in his head with a book hard, he gave in. Kagome giggled a bit causing Sesshomaru to look at her. She turned away knowing that he would get all fussy about it but he simply sighed and went on with the stretches hoping that if he comply, it'll be done faster.

Soon everyone was up on their feet and ready to start the day's practice.

"Partner up everyone." Jakotsu said as everyone stood with someone. A woman stood next to him. She is his assistant and had been his partner to show his class what to do. This caused an odd number of students.

Koga inched closer to Kagome before snaking an arm around her and drawing her into his body. "Well, wanna be my partner. I can show you all the steps and you'll have fun doing them."

"You're such a bastard Koga." Everyone turned to see an angry red-haired wolf demon. She stomped her way next to Koga while glaring at Kagome. "I'll forgive you though as it was probably **her** that started flirting with you in the first place. Sorry I'm late Jak had to pick up my grandfather from the doctor."

Kagome has never received that many dirty looks before. She has done nothing wrong, it was he who was messing with her. She hated feeling uncomfortable like this. Suddenly, a deep growl came from the demon beside her and the female wolf looked up to the inu.

"This girl has been falsely accused. You should keep a short leash on your _lover."_ Sesshomaru spat as he turned another glare at Koga. He knew this female, Ayame is known as a short-tempered ball of fur.

The female demon gasped before bowing low. Although she was in a prestigious clan, she was nowhere near the royalty that the large inu in. Koga was pretty high up in ranks but he certainly wasn't one of the four lords that owned the lands or the heirs of those lords. She never came across any of them but knew well who was who and she knew not to mess with this male.

"I'm… sorry milord. It won't happen again." She said quietly feeling ashamed that her first meeting with him turned out bad.

He nodded and she rose to find him looking her directly in the eye. It was intimidating and she wanted to turn away but she was with a being whose presence demanded attention. It wasn't as if she could turn away from him, it was highly disrespecting to do so anyway.

"See to it that it won't." He said as he turned his back on her. She relaxed not realizing how tense she had been and turned to Koga to growl and hit him a bit before going over past steps with him.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru grateful that he stood up for her. "Thanks…"

He held up a hand in front of her then said, "Save your thanks, your nervousness were grating on my nerves. You can also back away from me, you are much too close for comfort."

Kagome huffed and turned away from him.

"Less playing around and more dancing people!" Jakotsu said out loud after noticing that his students weren't listening to him for the fifth time. He sighed and rubbed his temples knowing that getting his class ready for the competition was not going to be easy, especially with his new students who obviously seem to be having problems with each other. Still, if his Toggie-kun wants them here despite the fact that it's nearly impossible to teach them now, then there's a reason and he was curious to find out just what exactly that reason is.

* * *

Forced to learn a truly intimate dance, this does not look well for our favorite couple. Or maybe, this will bring something that neither never saw coming. One thing is for sure, no foot will be safe from the terror in store.

Find out what happens next time on Grandkids on Demand!

--

One more little side note, I did made a movie reference on the last chapter and only one (I suppose) caught it. Yes the movie that they snuck off to see was SAW which one, is up to you since I didn't state anything directly from a specific one. I just love that movie and as twisted it is, I can't help but laugh at the misfortune those people find themselves in. No, I litterally laugh during the movie. Ya, I'm twisted I know but then again this story wouldn't have come out as nicely as I thought it would come out if I wasn't. **pinky-fluff, **you rule and deserve a cookie.

Also **Ashley**, I wasn't able to see your e-mail address so I hope you caught the update. Made a group on yahoo so that you and others won't have a problem catching updates. Just go to my profile and it should hopefully take you there if I did it right. I'm still learning how to deal with it lol.


	13. It Takes Two

**Ch. 13 It takes Two**

_Hawtdog1's blog_

_Entry: Day 56_

_I know it's been a while since the last time I updated but I've been quite busy making sure my boy and daughter were still settling down well. The happy couple surprised me quite a bit. You see I've gotten them to take dance lessons and turns out that there's a competition coming up soon. They actually decided to try out for it! They'll win, I know they will. Wish us luck!_

_~Ciao_

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

The large taiyoukai hissed this was the thirty-seventh time his feet were trampled on in the last thirty minutes.

Why was he doing this again…

_"If you enter the contest and win, I promise I'll find someone to free you two from the spell in a matter of days."_

His father always knew how to negotiate with anything. He was going to go in the contest but first they had to get through Jakotsu's boot camp. He sighed as he halfway listened to the feminine male ranting and went back to their beginning position in the dojo transformed into a dance studio at the mansion. The competition was but a week away and if he wanted his freedom then he would have no choice but act as a show dog.

Jakotsu wasn't a person that gave up on anything but he was considering giving up on those two over the weeks that he had been their teacher. He decided to teach them because he could see the fire burning between them. If his worse fears came true and they did get together then they would make a very passionate couple. He felt that he didn't have to worry. He was convinced that the tai was gay from his actions with the young woman. Maybe he could try his hand at wooing the demon when it was all over. Right now, he had to concentrate on not blowing off on them. The two of the constantly fought with each other and he could only wish that he could convert their energy used in fighting to

"Sesshy-kun are you male?" Jakotsu asked after watching the dai get his foot stepped on again.

Sesshomaru set him an icy glare, mostly for the inappropriate nickname and replied in a growl, "What kind of a question is that?"

"I was asking because you're acting like a little bitch."

Sesshomaru snarled louder. "Then you try dancing with this girl."

Jakotsu used a remote to turn off the stereo that was bought into the room then walked up to the two of them, unfazed by the intimidating stair the demon was giving him. "It is not **I** who has to dance with her, it is **you.** You're the one that's not trying." He then looked at Kagome and gave her a sneer. "And you, you're trying too hard. Neither one of you is cooperating and it's making it hard on each of you. Oh, I shouldn't have let Toggie-kun talk me into letting you two into the competition."

Jakotsu then picked up his duffel bag and turned to them before saying. "I've seen enough failure for a lifetime, I need to take a long relaxing soak."

He took his leave and Kagome flopped down in the nearest chair. He worked them harder than he had been this time. She didn't blame him. Only a few days till the competition and they were nowhere near ready.

"Why even bother with this. Why don't we just quit, it's clear that we won't win. I can tell that Jakotsu is giving up on us."

Sesshomaru sneered hearing their instructor's name before coldly saying, "Good riddance."

Kagome then looked at him before saying, "Don't say that. You heard what your dad said. If we win this contest, we could finally be free from one another. I know you want that just as much as I do so stop being an ass and practice like you mean to."

With a growl, he replied to her, "I want nothing more than to be away from you but I don't need anyone telling me how to dance."

"That's funny because from the looks of it, you need the lessons more then me. At least I'm trying!"

"As I said girl, I do not need anyone telling me how to dance. I am perfectly capable of that particular form of art."

Kagome looked at him blankly before saying, "You… can dance? Ha, I don't believe you. The day I see you dance is the day I'll stop calling you princess."

Sesshomaru picked up a remote that was left on another chair. Kagome raised an eyebrow wondering what he was doing until she heard the saucy music play. He couldn't possibly want to prove her wrong…

His outstretched hand beckoned her to come to him.

"I am willing to take you on that offer now come to me."

Kagome almost stood up, curious to see what he could do but shook her head. She refuse to dance, she had enough and feared being proved wrong. The ass was always confident, she was both awed and jealous of that aspect of his. He had that smug grin on his face as well that told her that she was screwed.

She would have told him that she didn't want to only to hear his mouth open which sealed her fate. "It is so like a human to be a coward."

She stood up in a flash and took his hand. "I still don't want to believe you."

With a fanged grin he simply said, "You don't have to. Just make sure you add the honorific to my name, I **am** your superior."

She would have made a retort but he quickly spun her around before standing her strait. Her right hand was held gently in his left while his right hand held her close to him at the small of her back. He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Rest your left arm on my shoulder and follow my lead. Also relax, you are much to tense."

Kagome slowly did what he said and took a deep breath before looking at him in the eye. He took that as the sign to continue and started taking slow steps first to the side and then forward to the rhythm of the music. While doing so, he started counting the steps to the music, it helped her a bit figure out when he was going to change the speed of his steps as well as the hinted warnings. He spun and dipped her, all the while holding her close to his body so that she could predict just what he was going to do. Although she messed up a lot sill, she had to admit, the guy really knew what he was doing and gave her a few good pointers.

The dance ended and the two of them stood in each other's arms, Kagome panting a little and Sesshomaru looking content. The silence was only broken by the little miko. "So… you really can dance, very nicely might I add."

"You still have a long way miko but you have improved much under my teaching." He replied as he slowly released her.

"Who taught you?" She asked.

He became a bit distant and she figured that he wasn't going to talk but he surprised her very much. "It was my mother, she taught me many things especially her favorite subject, fine arts." He then said with a growl. "Including dancing."

"Why I thought you forgot your mother's teachings." It has been almost 700 years since he last seen of her. It's almost as if she just ceased to exist but the only way he knows that she's still alive is the letters she sends every now and then about family matters. Toga banned her from showing up since they split in fear of further corrupting Sesshomaru. Plus he didn't want a bitch like her meddling in his plans to get some grand-pups. His old mate would surely flip if she finds out that he bonded her only pup with a human miko.

"Way to go with the dance by the way." Toga said with a smirk.

"Yes, it was nice but needs pizzazz!" Jakotsu chirped before he clapped his hands together. "I will mold you two into dancing machines!

And so the boot camp continues…

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

The large activity center turned ballroom held dancers from all over the city. Some people were stretching, some were practicing minor steps, and others chatted saving their energy for when they needed it.

The butterflies became greater in number as Kagome walked deeper into the place. She was nervous that she knew she would screw up no matter how many times she and Sesshomaru practiced and got the ok form their fickle teacher. The man praised them and said that they were more then ready to knock them dead but she couldn't help but feel that it was a lie just to make her come. After all, most of the other contestants had been dancers for years and already won some kind or award for their talents. A clumsy girl and her narcissistic partner didn't really have a chance whatsoever. Still, freedom was right around the corner and it was all she had to keep her from running out the door… well that and the six inch heals that Jakotsu forced her to wear.

The outfit that the man told her to wear had mortified her and even more so with the shoes that accessorized with it. It looked like something that Toga picked out for her and she had a feeling that the inu was guilty. She fought long and hard but in the end, she had no choice. The contest required a costume and she wanted to win so badly. She wore a long coat that she found in a closet while Sesshomaru was changing his clothes in the bathroom to keep most people from seeing her. As if it was going to help her. Soon she would have a large room filled with people eyeing her and suddenly she felt dizzy.

Kagome fell forward only to be stopped by a hard body. Shaking her head a little, she looked up at Sesshomaru who just nearly sighed. She was nervous he could feel it. He could only hope that she would get over it if they were to stand a chance. As he looked around at the competition, he could tell that the odds were already against them. They were really in need of a miracle.

"Sorry… dog beast." Kagome muttered as she looked away. Sesshomaru growled at her new nickname for him. Well she did promise that she would stop calling him princess, she never said anything about calling him by his name.

They walked over to where their small group was. It consisted of Jakotsu and his partner, some other couple that they didn't get to know, and Koga and Ayame. When Koga heard that Kagome was being put into the competition, he made sure that he would be in with her in hopes of getting to dance with her although he knew that it was a slim to none chance that he would. He would do anything to spend any amount of time with her. He started drooling as he saw her approach, she looked beautiful with her long raven tresses pinned up and a light touch of makeup. He just couldn't wait for that coat to come off and got to see what she would look like.

Koga was hit in the back of his head and turned around to see Ayame giving him a death glare while sending him a warning growl. She just couldn't see what he wanted in the human. She could only hope that after the competition was, she would never have to worry about seeing him again.

"Okay everyone, you've all worked so hard to get here. Let's just do our best and… Wait, on second thought one of you had better win. You would **not** want to see me pissed off." Jakotsu said with determination in his tone. He's going to win he just has to. After putting up with his last minute pupils, he had better get something out of it. Looking at them again once more, his confidence rose a little. They were his ticket.

An announcement went off that the competition was about to begin and the fifty competitors stood ready to go. The two of them were not drawn to be the first to go but they certainly weren't the last.

"Contestants number twenty-eight, you are up in five minutes!" A voice said over the back stage intercom.

Kagome sucked in a long deep breath. She lost track of who had went and who was waiting. She knew that in their group, Koga and Ayame had already gone. The two of them really did look perfect together despite his wayward personality and her domineering attitude. They were in sync with one another, looked like real lovers at the peek of their relationship. She took a sideways glance at Sesshomaru and couldn't help but wonder what they looked like when they danced as well. She could at least remember what it felt like. He held her with utmost gentleness, something she had no idea he possessed. His body was warm and seemed to set her's on fire the closer she pressed up to him. His breath fanned over her neck and shoulders and his heartbeat never wavering from its steady tune no matter how much they worked. It was oddly… nice.

"Girl, you have the nerve to ignore me." Sesshomaru snarled snapping her out of her thoughts.

She blushed a bit and turned her head away hoping that he didn't see it. "Yes, what is it?"

"I know you heard the announcement. It is out turn next."

Her blush was gone as was the rest of the color in her face. They were next... they were twenty-eight?

"We're… next?" She strained to say.

Sesshomaru simply glared at her before replying, "Yes it is our turn next, how could you forget, we **are** wearing our numbers."

How could she forget that small fact since she placed the number on her clothes under the large coat she was still wearing? Then again, how could not with the way her nerves are.

She was about to head over to the stage with Sesshomaru when Jakotsu's, Toga standing right next to him, hand rested upon her shoulder. "Excuse me hun but the coat must come off."

Her eyes widened, no, she just couldn't take off the coat, the only thing shielding her body form dozens of eyes. She didn't move until she heard the dai's irritated growl. They were up soon and she was whining over what she looked like. In his opinion, her body was perfectly fine. The scene at the dressing room still haunts him but it was no longer just in his dreams at night. It invaded his mind when he was wide-awake as well, every time he saw her in fact. Wait, he didn't even need to see her, just the scent of her was enough to trigger the memory.

"Remove your coat girl, it will only hold us back." Sesshomaru said as his hand clutched the neck of the coat. She only hugged it to herself closer not wanting to embarrass herself with her state of dress. Sesshomaru simply sighed. "I see no reason for you to hide yourself. I know you have more courage then that."

Kagome looked him deeply in his eyes for a few seconds then looked down at herself. She does have courage she could prove it. She slowly loosened her grasp on the coat and pealed it off. Toga took the coat for her. She avoided everyone's gaze not sure if she would like what she sees. When she looked up, she rested her eyes on Toga he just smiled.

"I knew the outfit would look perfect on you."

So he was the culprit, just as she suspected.

Her eyes went to Jakotsu next since he was standing right next to Toga. There was jealousy clear in his dark eyes as he pouted and looked away. Finally, she felt eyes upon her and slowly dragged hers to the inu beside her. His head was raised but his eyes were a different story. They slowly lowered on her, drinking her in and making her feel vulnerable. Her shoes were open toed black six inch thong heals with diamond gems along the toes and heal of the shoe. It stringed up her exposed calves just under the knee. Fishnet stockings were wrapped around her long legs and up to her thighs where he caught sight of her guarders on just below the short dress. Well it was only short on one side, the other side was long but would flare greatly if she turned just the slightest. He didn't even think he could call the thing a dress. It was a soft blue color with black sheer and glitter, in fact, it seemed more sheer and glitter then anything. The entire abdomen was nothing but see through material. The only respectable scrap of clothing was covering the essentials. There was no back or sleeves so the thing was held up by more of the sheer material around her neck allowing maximum amount of cleavage to show.

When his eyes returned to hers, she noticed something flicker within them. Something primal. She couldn't look away his eyes commanded her attention.

"Get on with it you two before you're disqualified." Jakotsu said as he pushed between them.

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned away from each other then quietly walked to the stage. Toga was upset that the moment between the two was broken. He would rather them lose in order for them to keep looking at each other as they did. Maybe if they had, they would realize what he had been trying to make them see all along.

They stood on the stage ready, well more like Sesshomaru stood annoyed while Kagome had been more nervous then ever. His arms came around her and shifted her until she was looking up at him. He slowly lowered his head down next to her ear.

"Relax, we will surely lose and be forced to remain together if you do not calm down." It seemed as though his words didn't go through to her as she continued to look around. He simply turned her head to meet his gaze and said, "Ignore the masses, it is just you and me."

She began to calm down and with it, he felt his annoyance lessen just a bit. They were going to work together, just the two of them and finally become free.

The music started and together, they started. Their steps started out slow which quickly sped up with the tune. Their movements were like fluid as their bodies came closer molding together. He twisted her into a dip which he shifted her to the other side before lifting her up and spinning her again. From there the music and their movements picked up.

At one point, his hand cupped her face then slowly, but sensually, lowered that hand from her cheek to her neck where it lingered a bit between her breasts. From there it went just under her breast, to her side. He didn't stop there, his hand ghosted over her ass before sliding down her thigh, lifting her leg to wrap around him as he dragged her back a few steps then lowered her down before yanking her back up swiftly and then spinning her away from him. She did a solo part, moving her hips, legs, and hands as if beckoning him to come and eat her and he just stared at her as if he was. He came to her quickly as if he had missed her being in his grasp and decided to never let her go again. He did seem to hold her closer to him this time.

The dance was finished with a few more steps and twirls before he once again had her leg around him and dipped her low again, their noses touching and eyes locking with one another again. They never danced like that before. Sure, they practiced the routine many times since they decided to suck it up and work together but the moment felt so different. Their blood ran hot in their veins and that foreign feeling that the two of them began experiencing was hitting them ten times stronger.

They didn't realize that the other was drawing closer until the applause from the audience broke them from their trance. Sesshomaru snapped away from her and stood up strait pulling her up as well. He quickly let her go and turned away. Confused and still somewhat in a daze, Kagome followed behind.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

The judges had a very difficult time trying to vote who would win this time. All contestants put on a very great show but only one could win. Koga and Ayame had surprisingly gotten third having just a few points ahead of some other couple. Second place went to a married couple who were last year's third place winners.

Kagome sighed, even with all their effort, it was futile, she should have known to never get her hopes up. She looked up at her silent partner to find him calm as ever. She could have sworn that he would have been the one to be so very irritated since the time spent there had been wasted.

"And first place goes to number twenty-eight, Sesshomaru Taisho and Kagome Higurashi of Jakotsu's School of Dance."

Yes, there was no reason what so ever to even try…

"What the… w-we actually…" Kagome muttered.

Sesshomaru only smirked, of course they would win with him taking the lead.

"Oh hell ya we won!" Kagome cheered as she jumped and kissed him in one swift move.

To say that he was shocked was an understatement but soon that shock passed for something much more profound. It was totally ridiculous and confused him to no end more then the human woman before him.

The kiss was brief and the one who initiated it was the one to end it. As she looked at his bewildered expression, all signs of happiness left her and were replaced with fear. She kissed him… again… and actually…

The room was spinning then faded to black. The entire day was just tiring for her and it seemed as if she finally broke down. Sesshomaru caught her before she fell and sighed, she was just so much trouble to deal with but now that they won perhaps, the confusion would finally go away once they had been freed and went their separate ways. A small frown marred his face after that thought but he decided not to ponder on it.

A clawed hand rested upon his shoulder and he turned to meet his father's amused gaze. He almost growled but didn't knowing that it would not wipe the look off the elder inu's face.

"Come my boy, let's get home so that you can put her to bed to rest."

No words had been said after that, Toga didn't even mention the kiss that everyone so clearly saw which was a relief to Sesshomaru. He believed that his father was simply upset that his fun was about to end.

He looked at the sleeping girl from the corner of his eye, it wouldn't be long until he had his solitude and sanity back. His father always kept his promises so he knew the demon would come across someone that will undo the spell. He closed his eyes, images of their time spent together running in his mind. It hasn't really been that bad being around her and certainly not dull at all. He couldn't help but wonder if his life would ever be the same again once she was out of it.

* * *

Meh, sorry for the wait and time jump and the seeming rush of it all but it felt right. Besides, I don't know a lot about tango and in truth, I wanted no dancing in this story but it took a turn that way and I'm at it's mercy.

--

Competetion theirs, they've won their freedom but how will it all go down now?

Find out next time on Grandkids on Demand!


	14. A Cabin Built for Two

**Ch. 14 A Cabin Built for Two**

"I can't believe she's gone. It was like she was here yesterday." Toga muttered sadly as he played with his food at the dinner table. He had been moping around since the dance contest three weeks ago.

Sesshomaru glared back at him with all the annoyance in his being. "You should have never bonded me to begin with." He growled out as he violently impaled his Kobe beef with his chop stick. He had become even more easily irritated since the competition.

"Keh, she freaked me out anyway." Inuyasha said with his mouth full of his food.

Sesshomaru only glared at his brother wishing to stick that stick through his throat.

"Can someone please pass the soba?" A meek voice squeaked.

Toga smiled kindly to the little human woman to his right and handed her what she asked for.

Sesshomaru looked at her from the corner of his eyes as she scooped a large helping of noodles to her plate. She should not be there anymore, his life was to be back normal now and yet there she was at the dinner table and he was still bonded to her.

Toga did know someone that could free them, a creepy witch named Urasue who reminded him much of Totosai with her large eyes. She knew much about forbidden spells and such and would have had them freed in a snap. The old bag died apparently… two weeks ago, but neither Kagome nor Sesshomaru learned about it till just yesterday. The great dog demon had been nonchalant about it too, simply saying that he forgot to tell them and that it must be fated that the two of them stay together.

Sesshomaru growled deeply, the mongrel promised them freedom if they won and he was going to hold him to his word.

"Oh enough with the growling Sesshomaru. I know your upset that a family friend has passed but she will live on in our memories." Toga said before taking a bite of his food.

"Enough with this damn charade father." Sesshomaru snapped. Toga looked taken aback but breathed out a sigh as his son continued. "You promised this girl and me freedom and that is what we demand. I did not endure that frivolous dance instructor and hellish contest for nothing."

Quiet settled in the room as only two pairs of golden eyes stared at him. The only being that didn't look at him lowered her head. She couldn't look strait at him without blushing anymore. She kept telling herself that it was a simple mistake and to brush it off but it kept bothering her, festering in her mind until it was all she thought about. For the sake of what's left of her poor dignity, she hoped that Toga would open his eyes and quit playing around.

The old dog demon sighed, he could never have his fun.

"I was really hoping that you forgot about it and decided to settle with Kagome." He received a snarl as a reply. Geez, his son had become quite short tempered. "Fine, no need to be such a baby about it. I recently learned of another who had been associates with Urasue, I'm sure he would be willing to unbind you."

"Take us immediately then."

Toga sighed. "It won't be easy…"

"I don't give a damn."

"Do not speak to your sire that way pup." With that, Inuyasha burst out laughing. He was the one that usually got scolded. It was nice to see his _perfect_ half-brother in the hot seat.

"Keep your end of the bargain father or else nothing will stop me from finding mother."

Just what he needed, his bitch on his ass. That demoness would win the favor of the council if she told the elders what her mate is doing. Using a very forbidden spell and forcing the heir of the western lands and an innocent miko to be together. Not to mention all the dirt that Sesshomaru had on him from centuries past. He would get more then child abuse.

Toga growled and sat back in his seat for a moment then sat up and looked his son in the eye.

"We leave Friday at four in the morning."

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Kagome had been grumbling throughout the entire trip, especially once they made it off the plane. They had to wake up an hour earlier then the time Toga suggested resulting in her not getting any sleep whatsoever. When she did try to sleep, her dreams replayed her stupid mistake over and over and even took it further a few times. Then when they finally made it to their destination at Hokkaido, it was freezing. She hates the cold.

_'At least the old bastard is finally doing something now.'_ Kagome thought as she curled up as best as she could in the back of the car. Maybe sleep will come for her now, she could really use it despite of the dreams.

"And we're here!" Toga blurted out as they pulled to a stop. Kagome felt like ripping his head off. Didn't even feel like they've been riding for long but they have to have been in the car for over an hour.

"And just where exactly are we?" Sesshomaru said as he looked around. The only thing he saw was the large, four bedroom cabin in front of him and miles and miles of snow.

"Why, we're near Kamui Ski Links my boy!" Toga replied as he went to open the trunk and get his luggage.

"A ski resort? This better not be another of your games father." Sesshomaru growled.

Toga simply turned his back on him as he walked to the wooden building and said, "Relax pup, you'll get what you want. The guy we're here to meet lives close to here. He will meet us in two days since he is quite busy now. Until then, we could have a little fun."

"I do not like your idea of fun." Sesshomaru sneered as he got out of the car and grabbed his luggage. Kagome just quietly followed behind eager to get inside.

Although she knew that it would be cold on the inside, at least she wouldn't have to feel the sting of the wind. She'll ask Toga to get her things. Surprisingly, when she went inside, it was fairly warm. One of Toga's servents must have gotten things ready for them. The cabin was a cozy place, it looked more like a vacation getaway for two more then anything. Suddenly dread over came her as her suspicions were arising. She could only hope that he wouldn't try to make them change their minds.

"Well, you two get the upstairs master bedroom and I'll take the downstairs one." Toga said with a smile as he took his luggage to the room he assigned himself. Both Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at him blankly knowing now that it was his last attempt. The dog was hoping that if this trip made them change their minds and did get together then he would be able to hear them in bed.

"You seriously have one jacked up dad." Kagome muttered as she watched him go off.

"Hn, agreed." Sesshomaru replied as he headed to their room with Kagome close behind.

Lunch had been short that afternoon. Although servants got the place ready for them, there was not much food stored up for the four days that they would stay there. All that was there were instant ramen, rice, bottled water, and wine. After he ate a little something, Toga volunteered to go back into town and get a few groceries.

"Now be good my children, I shall return in two hours!" He said as he bundled himself up and headed out the door. Toga stood for a second letting the chill of the wind past. The gust was picking up and the snow fall rate picked up in speed. "I must hurry, a snow storm surely is brewing."

Hearing the car pull away, the two inside the house seemed to relax, they had peace for the time being.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

"Where the fuck is he?" Kagome growled as she looked out the window for the umpteenth time only to see the same that she saw all the other times she looked out. Snow, snow, and more snow. Toga had never come back and it was getting dark. She was bored, a little worried, and worst of all, hungry. It was making her become a grouch and a moody Kagome was not something anyone wanted to see. Most importantly, she was stuck with Sesshomaru alone and she still couldn't face him.

"Relax girl, my father will return." Sesshomaru had been reading the newspaper since the storm messed up the satellite resulting in no TV. On top of that, the power had gone out. He then looked out the window from his seat knowing deep down inside that the two were alone again. He set the newspaper down and then stood up. "While we wait, we should prepare ourselves for bed."

Kagome groaned as she turned around and whined out, "But I hate going to bed on an empty stomach."

"Cease your crying there is at least something here that shall keep you satisfied until he returns." That's if he returns. Sesshomaru thought on the side, "It's clear that there's a blizzard going on outside and he's just waiting for it to blow over. I am sure we're snowed in anyway."

Kagome slumped over knowing he was right, even she didn't want him to be out in the storm like this. They at least had a comfortable bed to sleep in while he may be trapped at the store or his car.

The bath at the closed in spring attached behind the cabin was awkward as usual but quick. They went to go put on their night clothes when one thing struck Kagome.

"What is wrong girl, I sense your distress." Sesshomaru said with his back turned to her as he put on a silk night shirt.

"Um… I just remembered something." She squeaked feeling very embarrassed for her dilemma.

He raised a brow although she didn't see it as he inquired, "And that would be…"

"I forgot to get my things out of the car. I have no clothes, I forgot to get them from the trunk."

Sesshomaru actually turned to face her wondering if she was for real. She was still in nothing but a towel that could barely fit around her fully. He felt the need to drink some water, his mouth had gone dry.

"Stop looking at me like that. I'm already uncomfortable while in just a towel with you next to me." She said as she hugged herself tighter unknowing that she making her breast seem even bigger.

It seemed like the demon ignored her as his eyes continued to linger on her form. He then closed his eyes and stood there for a minute. Kagome was about to call out to him again when he turned his back to her.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

She wanted to ask if he was alright but a low growl from him stopped her from asking right after she said his name. Finally after another moment she finally expressed her concern.

"Sesshomaru-_sama_I am your superior do not forget that."

She glared at his back as he opened his suit case again on the bed. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when he handed her another night shirt and some of his boxers. She was confused as to why he was giving his clothes to her.

"You have nothing to wear, take them before I change my mind." She blushed from the thought of wearing his clothing and from what he said. Would he really change his mind causing her to stay nude? Little did she know, Sesshomaru was asking himself the same question. Somehow the thought only stirred that strange feeling that he had been getting recently. He was becoming very curious about this feeling and didn't know if he should make it to be a good or bad thing. Maybe while they were alone together, he would figure it out.

Kagome took what he offered and quickly dressed while trying to ignore the fact that she really was in his clothing.

She shivered a little from the cold, despite the fact that she was now clothed. It had gotten cold in the cabin without the heater to keep them warm.

"Why did we come all the way out to this freezing hell again?" Kagome asked as she wrapped her arm around herself in her blanket cocoon she created after she dressed.

Sesshomaru just went to the fireplace and placed a few pieces of chopped wood inside.

"Cabins in the middle of the woods like this weren't meant to have the luxuries of homes in the city." He took a match and placed it on the wood. Within moments, a fire began to warm the area.

Kagome sat down in front of the fire on the floor feeling much better but then her stomach started growling. "Well that takes care of one problem but I'm still starving."

"As I said, there is enough to satisfy you for the night. Let us get something then."

They took some of the instant ramen and placed it in an iron skillet and poured some water into it before placing it over the fire to cook. Kagome poured some wine for the two of them even though the demon said that he would never drink alcohol, she figured that he would accept the drink. It wasn't strong and there was nothing stressing him out to cause him to drink it all so it wouldn't hurt.

After a few minutes, the two of them were sat back in front of the fire with their ramen. Kagome had found a battery powered radio and amazingly it caught a few stations so they had some music to entertain them.

The little human slurped her noodles happily before turning to her quiet companion. He was just poking his food around with his sticks.

"You better eat that or I'll take it." She said with a smile.

"I like to see you try." He said as he looked at her with an emotionless gaze but in the light of the fire, she could see the amusement dancing in his eyes like the shadows on the wall.

"You should know better then to say that after all the times I took your food."

"Good point. I just never have been one to eat this meager meal. This is Inuyasha's favorite food and I don't eat it, but I shall." He said before he lifted the noodles to his mouth and ate it in the same manner as she had.

Kagome giggled a little which made him look at her. "And just what is so funny?"

"I can't believe you of all beings slurped."

Sesshomaru growled at her but slurped some more noodles making her laugh more. Kagome then slurped her's louder. It went back and forth like that until the ramen was all gone then the two relaxed on the blanket, sipping wine.

"Hey Sesshomaru…"

He glared at her for not using his title again and she just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, there's one thing I wanted to know, how old are you anyway. I know you're old."

Sesshomaru sighed but replied, "It is no concern of yours but I believe that I am 728 years of age… give or take a year."

Her eyes widened a bit, "You're not sure?"

"No I am not. When you live as long as I have, you tend to forget things like birthdays. My father has completely lost track of his own age."

She took a sip of her wine. "And you've been alone for that long?"

He sat quiet for a second and simply nodded once.

"Aren't you lonely?"

A sigh escaped his lips before he said. "At one time of my life, I did wish to have a companion but females in my opinion are irritating."

Kagome frowned at him as she said, "Well you males aren't exactly perfect either. Taking a woman for granted and using us for your own sick twisted pleasures."

"While I must agree that most males aren't perfect, we **all** do not use women."

"Well that goes the same for your view on women."

Silence filled the room as the two reflected on their conversation but it was broken surprisingly by the male demon. "You know why I resent females, what is your story Kagome?"

Her eyes locked onto him when he spoke to her. He used her name and not out of annoyance. She didn't even think that he remembered her name being that he never used it but once. And oh how her name rolled off his tongue so easily. If she were any other woman, she would have swooned for him.

She looked away remembering what he asked not sure if she wanted to tell him but after learning about him and some of his secrets, he deserved something back. She went to drink more of her wine not realizing that she drank it all. She felt a warm hand over hers and looked up to see Sesshomaru bringing her hand closer to him so that he could pour more wine in her glass knowing that she was going to need it.

"I-I've only ever been in love once. I met Naraku when I entered high school. He was the bad boy of the school and I guess like most girls, I've became drawn to that aspect of him." Kagome laughed a bit as she drank more.

"Somehow, we ended up getting together and I sacrificed a lot to be with him, I even almost failed my senior year because of him. He always wanted me to see him. It was when I finally gradated did things turn for the worse. Naraku got impatient with me, he wanted me to put out, but I wanted to wait until I was ready. We argued a lot over the summer and in the end, he… he…"

Kagome felt Sesshomaru's thumb wipe at her cheeks, she didn't even realize she was crying. She told herself that she wasn't going to let the bastard get to her anymore and there she was, teary-eyed. She willed her anguish to go away, she was much stronger then that.

"He beat me badly and tried to rape me at my house. If Sango came a second later, it would have been too late. Since then, my love life has been zero and men had become the last thing on my mind."

The daiyoukai just sat there observing her. For a second, he thought that she was going to break down but she proved to be strong.

"Hn…" A small smile shown on her face.

"What the hell is that for? I may have been weak before but I can defend myself now. I'll kick your ass to prove it!" She spat with fire in her eyes.

His smile grew. Yes, she was definitely a strong one. Always accepting his challenges or challenging him. And he so loved a good challenge.

"I understand now."

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Understand what?"

"I understand why you are so complicated. You are an incredibly insane woman."

With that, Kagome pounced on him. She was about to try and choke him again but Sesshomaru had plans of his own, he learned of one of her weaknesses a while back when her and Inuyasha were fighting over the last red bean cake and decided to use that as an advantage. His claws lightly crawled up her sides and Kagome couldn't help but giggle at the sensation, she was so very ticklish especially at her sides.

"S-stop it… dog b-b-beast!" She laughed out as she fell off him. Sesshomaru continued to tickle her, enjoying this new form or torture on her person very much. He almost wished that he used this method strait from the beginning.

"Call me by my rightful name and I will think about it." He said sadistically.

"N-NEVA HA HA!" She laughed with tears in her eyes, it was starting to be too much but she was not one to give up without a fight.

"Then your torture shall continue." He said as his pace sped giving her no mercy.

As his fingers moved lightly across her struggling form, he felt something stir within him that he hasn't felt in centuries. He actually forgot about the beast that lies within his consciousness but he could feel it responding to his actions. His inner demon became excited when going to or in battle, but there hasn't been a need to kill now. He put away his primitive side ever since peace reigned over the lands and it stayed dormant all that time. Could his beast think that he was about to kill the young woman under him since he was torturing her? No, if so, she would have been dead now as his beast had no patience whenever it surfaced. The thing seemed content and actually encouraged his master.

_"Odd that it is enjoying anything but decapitating enemies while the blood runs through my claws. It is even stranger that it has awoken."_ He thought as he continued to tickle Kagome.

He suddenly wondered if it had been active all along since he had not been feeling quite like himself anymore. But what exactly triggered it? He thought back to when he first felt different which was when he almost ran over Kagome with his car and confronted her. She touched his cheek and when she did, a jolt went through his body.

_"Seems that she is the cause. Should have known as nothing has been the same since I met her."_

Sesshomaru's inner demon whimpered to play more and to even have a taste of her. It very much like the flavor that he picked up when their lips touched. He growled within his mind, that was where he had to draw the line. He stopped tickling her immediately not liking where this was leading.

Kagome sat up disheveled. Her hair was all over her head, her cheeks flushed, and lips parted as she panted. Her chest was heaving heavily under his shirt slipping from her shoulders. The boxers she wore were slipping from her hips in her effort to get away from him.

A shiver ran down his spine, maybe all that's happening is a bad thing. Where was his father to meddle around when he needed him?

_**~Miles Away~**_

Toga sighed, he tried so very hard to make it back to the cabin but the storm had gotten so bad that even if he transformed to his true form that he wouldn't have been able to make it through. Oh well, he'll be alright in the five star hotel he checked in just as things got bad.

"Please lower…" He purred to the woman massaging his back at the hotel spa.

* * *

Looks like trouble comes to Sesshomaru's way in the form of the strange feelings he had been having. does this mean that Toga will soon get his grand-pups?

Find out next time on Grandkids on Demand!

--

Ok, despite the fact that it's not all I wanted in this chapter and almost... just ALMOST! made it into a two prater, I reasoned with myself, gathered a few thoughts in my head for the future writings, and decided to just go along with it. For the most part, I wasn't satisfied with what I had done to Sesshomaru here but because I thought a few things over, I'm keeping all that I have. I hope you enjoyed this chappie and I hope to have the next up soon. now it's bed time... I shouldn't be up now but I just had to get the damn chapter up lol.


	15. And Hell Froze Over

Happy late V-day to all of you, and as a gift, I have this fluff chapter for you. At least I believe it's a fluff chapter… ENJOY!

* * *

**Ch. 15 And Hell Froze Over**

Yes, he would definitely label the feeling as bad.

He was just starting to realize what the damn feeling was and he cursed his father a thousand times to hell once again being the fault of their current situation. Seeing the little human miko in his clothing was, what should the word be… _appealing_ and was bringing up a hunger like one he never had before. He needed her out of his life and now!

Kagome had gotten creped out from being captured in his stare. It wasn't the intimidating gaze that she was used to it was something much more. It was something that she could recall from her ex as desire.

She was about to ask him to stop when he growled a little at her then lied down on their makeshift futon with his back to her. She blinked twice not sure what just happened. She reached over slowly to try to touch him but his cold glare settled upon her from over his shoulder.

"Sleep and leave me be." His voice wasn't in an annoyed growl. It was deep and husky.

She wanted to know what his problem was. One second he was sincere, understanding, and even playful, hell he was **tickling** her! Now he was back to his cold, distant self. She yarned and laid down with her back to him. Maybe after he had his beauty rest, he'll be less irritable.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Morning arrived and still no sign of Toga but the younger inu had been right, they were snowed in. The snow was up halfway past the windows of the first floor. She silently wondered if that old crazy inu was alright, there was no way to contact each other after all.

**_~Miles Away~_**

Said old crazy inu was sitting at a large breakfast table with a spread fit for a king in front of him, and more food was still being bought out.

"Anything for our most valued customer." A server said as he backed away.

Toga was so flattered of the service there, it was one of the reasons why he chose that hotel. He always went there while out doing business in the area. He was considering spending another night there.

As he sipped his morning tea, he couldn't help but think that he was forgetting something…

"Milk for your tea sir?" A female server asked.

Toga simply smiled, nodded, and held his cup to her, that's what he forgot. He thought his tea was missing something. He took one more sip before he sat forward ready to enjoy his breakfast.

**_~Back at the Cabin~_**

Kagome's stomach roared angrily as she looked out the window. She had to find something to eat and now. All they had was ramen and rice. She would have had some rice done but Sesshomaru wouldn't move his ass. He only sat in one spot with his back turned to her. She did absolutely nothing to make him pissed off at her.

"Walk me to the kitchen to get some rice and water please."

He didn't move an inch this was making Kagome impatient. She sighed before she rolled her eyes and said, "Hey dog beast, I'm hungry."

Still nothing, not even a growl.

Sesshomaru continue to ignore her as best as he could but her persistence and his whimpering beast wouldn't allow him to do so. He seriously needed to meditate to try to get back in touch with reality, he would not allow the fantasy that his father created come true. That mockery just didn't exist. The entire night, his damn inner demon stirred and kept saying that her scent was intoxicating and to get closer to her. Well… her scent was pleasing but he refused to be even more near then what he was forced to be. Then it was making suggestions to take advantage of her sleeping body, which is both underhanded and displeasing in his mind. Surely, this only meant that it was even more crucial to be separated.

With his mind in a storm, he didn't sense the small hand drawing near until it was too late. She obviously never heard of the saying, 'let sleeping dogs lie.' The moment she touched him, her hand was in a vice grip. Red-rimed eyes turned at her as he bared his fangs to her.

She tried to pull her hand away from his crushing grip but he held her tighter.

"Let me go, you're hurting me!" She cried as she gave up, fighting only hurt her more.

He slacked up a bit before he hissed, "Refrain from touching me."

"Whatever! I won't touch you anymore just please!"

He let her go and she stumbled away from him. She then sat away from him as far as possible hoping that he won't snap again and forgetting her hunger for the moment. His back was turned to her once more and silence reigned throughout the cabin for only but a few seconds. Mumbling from the young woman became louder and louder with every sentence, she said.

"I didn't know that male demons could PMS but it's obvious that your ass is going through mood swings. I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you I was only being concerned. You didn't have to nearly break my hand! I ought to…"

Within a blink of an eye he towered over her, lip curled up and eyes burning her where she stood.

"You ought to what." He drawled out in an eerie calm voice.

She would not show fear although on the inside she was nervous of what he might do next. Something was definitely wrong with him. She proudly lifted her head and stared him down.

"I-I don't know. All I wanted to know is what was wrong with you. I mean I thought we were starting to understand each other, becoming friends. Just quit being a jackass and let me help y-"

His growl caused her to stop talking and she looked at him, her distress showing this time.

"I am your superior, your alpha. A mere bitch as you does not have the authority to command me so submit at once." There was something very off about his voice. It was almost as if someone… or something had taken over his body.

Her fear gone and anger took over as she looked him dead in the eye when she proudly stated, "If anyone is a bitch, it's you and the only way to make me submit to you is to make me."

Definitely the wrong choice of words.

His eyes flashed red as a snarl erupted from him as he took a slow step close to her. She never had seen him that pissed off before to where it actually looked like he wanted to eat her.

She wanted to run.

"Don't…" His voice was almost to its normal tone but with a husky edge to it.

She took a small step back.

"Don't run." He purred.

Don't run? Who is he trying to kid? Of course she was going to run, spell or no spell. He looked downright homicidal. She turned ignoring his warning but found herself pinned to the wall before she could take one step.

She panicked a little and tried pushing him away but he only grabbed her hands and trapped them on side of her head. She thrashed her body wanting to throw him off but his weight held her down.

"Calm down." His words came out growled.

His beast was fighting for control and winning despite the fact that it's been dormant for centuries. He had to get both it and Kagome to calm down, mainly the woman under him. The creature was acting up from her touching him so he tried to keep her away from him. He would have regained complete control if she didn't open her mouth. Now his beast was trying to dominate her and he refuse to let that happen. He almost had it again when she ran from him, initiating the instinct to chase and this time it doesn't seem like it won't give in until it got what it wanted. Damn her, damn the creature within him, and damn his father wherever the bastard was.

Kagome didn't know if she could be calm but she took in a deep breath and stayed still. His nose dived into her neck to nuzzle her. She felt his wet, rough tongue licking her every occasionally before his fangs grazed her skin. A purr reverberated from him as he began nipping her neck. He slowly kissed up to her lips. Kagome gasped in surprise and when she did so, his tongue trusted into her mouth.

_"This can't be happening, this _**_can't_**_ be happening!"_ She thought as she shut her eyes tight.

His kiss was dominating and very heated. She tried to pull back resulting in him nipping her lip and puncturing the skin. The metallic taste of blood seeped onto his tongue causing him to suck on her lip.

Kagome yipped when she felt his fangs pierce her and she pulled away from him. "What the fuck, have you finally lost what little sense you have!" Kagome spat at him as she fought to get out of his grasp.

He growled at her and held her tighter against him causing her to fight harder. "Let me go or else!"

The words went through one ear and out the other as his lips claimed hers once again. Well, she warned him…

She closed her eyes and concentrated her energy as best as she could and threw him off her. He fell to the ground then slowly sat up and looked at her angrily.

"What the hell was that for?" He ground out through his fangs.

Well at least he sounded normal although he still has that murderous look in his eyes. Kagome relaxed a bit and her panting slowed. "That… that is for molesting me! You're such a jackass, and to think I thought of you different from all the other pigs."

Sesshomaru growled within his mind. He blanked out while his inner demon took over at least it calmed down when she blasted him. He soon tasted the blood in his mouth and saw her wounded lip knowing exactly what transpired a few seconds ago. He scolded his beast and it retreated to the back of his mind but he knew the thing was contemplating its next move. At least it won't be a bother for a while.

"It is… _difficult_ to explain what just happened but please accept my apology as I will make sure that this does not happen again."

Kagome tilted her head feeling very much confused at his sudden mood change. Maybe male demons do PMS. Or maybe he's just telling her that so that she could let down her guard and try to take advantage of her.

She narrowed her eyes at him before she said, "Tell me what happened."

He narrowed his eyes at her as well then ran his hand through his hair. He really didn't want nor need to talk to her about this. She looked as if she was preparing another attack if she didn't get an explanation.

With a growl he said, "I'm sure you as a miko would understand a demon's, especially those of the animal species, inner demons."

She nodded and he continued. "Well my inner demon has taken a particular _liking_ to you unfortunately."

Kagome thought about it for a few seconds before her eyes widened. That explains the kissing but then there was the look of hunger and… Oh shit.

She took a step back wanting to be as far from him as possible. No, she has enough of men and she certainly didn't want this cold, stony jackass.

"Could you make it not want me?" She squealed.

"If I could do that then don't you think that our little struggle wouldn't have happened." With a frustrating sigh, he looked away from her and continued, "We must find a way to get apart. My beast will surely only become uncontrollable."

"But it's apart of you, how can you not overpower it."

"It has been long since I had to use control miko. It will take longer at this point to regain that." He said as he looked up at her.

Kagome could feel herself melt from the intense heat that returned in his red-rimmed eyes. Melt? No, she didn't want to do that, she couldn't have! Maybe it was the knowledge that she was desired by… a _thing_ that caused that to happen. She took a deep breath to calm herself afraid that if she moved an inch, he would pounce on her as he did before.

She was right to stay calm, he would not harass her like he did before but this time he slowly circled her.

"Even now it is fighting to take over once again…" He purred that primitive tone was coming back.

Her breathing quickened, but still she didn't move, not even when he stopped behind her. A shiver went through her as she felt his breath fan over her shoulder.

"And I very much like you being an obedient little bitch although I prefer your more challenging side." Sesshomaru, or more like his beast, whispered in a guttural voice to her ear. He then wrapped his arms around her and held her close as he nuzzled her neck once more.

She wanted to fight against him but she didn't have enough energy to use her miko power on him once more. She was still so hungry and it took all the energy she had left to still stand after she blew him off her before. Besides that, she was feeling weak in another way with him being so close to her.

It was like the dance competition all over again. He was being gentle and his body heat was burning her up. She felt his tongue graze against her skin and she gasped at contact.

"You are simply delicious, I want more." The beast said before nipping her.

Kagome pulled away from him and struggled to say, "B-but you said that you don't eat humans!"

He smiled a sadistic smile as he replied, "Hn… I may reconsider having a small _treat_ every once in a while."

This was not Kagome's day, she could handle a prick Sesshomaru but not a pervert one.

_'Toga will never let us live this down if he saw us now…'_ Kagome thought just before she was pulled back in his grasp.

"Sesshomaru, you have to come back to yourself."

He growled and Kagome thought that saying his name not how he wanted would help bring him back.

"I love how you say my name." He said as he bought her in for a kiss.

Poor Kagome had become completely shocked at his statement and he took that opportunity to sweep his tongue in her mouth. This kiss, although slightly dominating, was slow, passionate, and one that she dreamed of having when and if ever she decided she wanted to date again. Her lips moved on their own accord, as her body was lifeless. But wait… this wasn't right. With that in mind, she pushed him away as best as she could receiving a dangerous red-eyed glare.

"Where is the real Sesshomaru?" She said with a hint of fear knowing that defying this being would not end well.

He narrowed his eyes at her before he said, "I am he."

She then pushed him further away as she spat, "No, you're not him! He would never do this to me."

He stared at her for a long time after her words and for a second, Kagome thought that the creature would just give up and let the real Sesshomaru return to himself.

A soft, rumbling noise came from him and her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, he was laughing. It was such a deep, genuine sound that vibrated through her being. She heard him chuckle before but not a full out laughter, it was… pleasurable.

He looked down and shook his head before capturing her in his stare once more. "Silly onna, I can see that you only know little about the demon race despite you being a miko."

He soon bought her back in his arm as he said softly, "A demon's beast is the **true** demon. I am all that he is not. While he is the intellect and skill, I am his instincts and emotions, his _desires…"_ Her knees buckled in as his lips brushed hers at his last word and she knew that she would have fallen if he wasn't holding her. "If you must know, he is within the back of our mind in the prison he locked me away in."

He pulled back a little then said, "We are supposed to be one but he separated us long ago when I began to desire a mate and since then, I've been waiting to regain just the slightest bit of control." He then gently lifted her head to him and stroked her cheek before he said "And I have you to thank for it was your touch that set me free."

He closed any distance between them and took her lips in a soft kiss. She would still not believe that she was with the real Sesshomaru but she was too tired to fight anymore. Maybe if she cooperated with him, maybe just maybe, Sesshomaru will regain control when he realizes that he was kissing a human woman. Besides, she had to admit, being in the arms of an extremely beautiful male was something she didn't mind at all, no matter how annoying he really is. It wasn't everyday a woman kissed the world's most elusive male and lived to tell about it. Still, when she got her strength back, she was going to kick his ass.

But hell, the guy sure can kiss and it is only this time that she could and will admit that she likes it.

_'He's being so loving, it's been so long since I felt this… but I know that this __**isn't**__ the Sesshomaru I know.'_

As much as she knew that the being she was with wasn't the demon she knew, she couldn't stop herself from allowing him to kiss her once more.

He broke the kiss when he sensed that she needed to breathe and rested his forehead against hers. His lids opened half way and she could see the red receding to the corners of his eyes and warm, dark gold eyes looking back at her. He took a deep shaky breath as he locked eyes with her.

He opened his mouth to say something when all of a sudden the door opened and hit the wall with a loud bang. Sesshomaru and Kagome separated just as quick and when Kagome realized what happened, she looked back to Sesshomaru to see the cold look back within his eyes. In fact, he looked incredibly angry.

Well, at least it was over and Toga was finally back with food she hoped.

She looked up toward the door where a being in a huge black long coat was standing and nearly fell over in shock as one barely audible whisper passed through her lips.

"N-Naraku?!"

* * *

The beast makes itself known and it looks as if Kagome is starting to fall for the man that houses it. The plot thickens as a face from the past appears from out of nowhere. What's to happen with this encounter and just why is Naraku there?

Find out next time on Grandkids on Demand!

--

Please leave your threats at the sound of the beep… BEEP!


	16. She Was The One

Sooooooooooooooo very very sorry that I left you guys hanging. With school coming to an end and me dealing with finals, you know how it goes. Major creative blocker.

I know this chapter will suck, I honestly didn't feel like looking over it, I just wanted to get it up ASAP so that I can at least have something for you guys. I'll make the next chapter better and try to have it up sooner now that I'm about to be free.

Wish me luck on my finals, I surely is gonna need it.

* * *

**Ch. 16 She. Was. The. One.  
**  
It wasn't possible, it just couldn't be. Out of all the unwanted faces that she didn't want to see again from her past, the one she dreaded most decided to return into her life. She took a step back behind Sesshomaru who just stood, cold eyes locked on the man at the door.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" He wasn't sure if he heard right because Kagome's whispered word was so soft that he barely caught it. Was this the very same man that she told him about just last night? He felt his claws twitch as dark thoughts began to flood his mind.

The man with long onyx locks and red eyes held up a hand as he started to remove his scarf with the other hand as he spoke in a deep and eerie calm voice, "Please calm down, both of you. I mean you no harm."

Sesshomaru lifted his nose to him but never removed his glare. "This is private property and you are trespassing. Leave immediately."

Naraku then matched his glare as he said in a more serious tone, "I'll have you know that…"

"Oh wow, the snow has finally let up, doesn't take long to dig the place out from under when you have a dog demon around, HA HA!"

All eyes went on the dog demon that just entered the room as he shook the snowflakes from his body much like a dog would do. Kagome was never so happy to see the jolly old mongrel in her life. Surely, with both Sesshomaru and him there, they'll get rid of him. Instead, the elder demon turned to Naraku and started yapping to him while closing the door.

"Father, surely you do know that you have just let a stranger on to our property." Sesshomaru said, never taking his eyes off Naraku.

"Oh him? He's no stranger… at least not to me. This is Naraku Haetori, the man that is to free you of your bond."

Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru's eyes widened. Freedom was almost there's but did it have to be by Naraku of all beings, Kagome didn't have a good feeling about all this.

Naraku then broke the stare with Sesshomaru to look at Kagome, his voice was once again soothing. The voice that helped her fall for him. "Yes, I have studied under Urasue for many years while in college and after graduation. I am perfectly capable of taking care of your little problem."

Naraku then walked closer to Kagome, ignoring the incredibly low growls coming from the younger inu.

"Nice to meet you again Kagome. It has been long since we seen each other and I must say that I didn't think it was possible for you to be even more beautiful then when I last saw you."

Toga tilted his head in confusion, he didn't know that the two of them knew each other but Sesshomaru did and just as Naraku was about to reach out to touch her, he stepped in front of her.

"So if you are to free us then do so."

Naraku backed off and said with a smile, "If you would like me to do so then I need to have a look at the necklace, now if you would so kindly move."

Sesshomaru just continue to stand there as if he didn't hear but then slowly took a step aside. Naraku then resumed to reach out to her and picked up the necklace. He didn't touch her at all but Kagome flinched anyway from how close he was to her. He inspected the beads then looked at Sesshomaru's as well before turning to Toga.

"I'm quite impressed milord, this is some spell you have wrapped them around with. I've never came across such a forbidden spell before."

Toga then said with a hopeful tone, "So are you saying that you won't be able to undo it?"

"Hn… well, yes and no."

Everyone was becoming curious by his answer. "This spell can be undone, but by one way only. It acts upon emotion, intense emotion. If you two dislike each other it can come off, the more hate the better. It's sort of a fail safe just incase the victims are incompatible with one another. It should easily be undone if that's the case, unless…

Naraku didn't say anything for a while which made Sesshomaru raise his eyebrow as he inquired, "Unless what?"

"Unless, there is a possible chance that one or both of you have just the tiniest interest in the other. It would be nearly impossible to undo the spell then."

Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other. Not a word about what happened would slip from their lips. After all, it was nothing but a mistake. She's out of her silly trance and he has his beast controlled, right?

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

It had been quiet for hours, only the humming of Toga could be heard as he tried to whip some lunch up in the kitchen. He got the generator working and was able to bring life back into the cabin but not to the other occupants within it. He wondered what transpired while he was away, his son wouldn't make such a bother about it if it benefited him but he could clearly feel negativity rolling off him in waves.

_'I should have asked the gods for a female, definitely less PMS then my pup. Easier to manipulate as well.'_ Toga thought as he rolled his eyes.

The couple sat on the couch, faces away from each other. Kagome was trying her best to avoid looking at Naraku from across the room knowing that he was watching her and Sesshomaru trying his best to ignore all. So this was it, within minutes, they would be separated and everything should be normal right? Kagome doubted that her life would ever be the same again, to much have happened, especially in the last few hours. She could still feel his lips…

"So Kagome, how have you been? What are you up to now in days? Besides being stuck here that is."

Kagome was shocked out of her rambling thoughts by Naraku's smooth velvet tone. He was reading in a book that he bought as he was mixing something in a small bowl.

She had lost her voice but she wasn't going to allow him to continue scaring her. "I-I haven't been up to much."

Okay, she couldn't hide her fear but it was a start. Maybe he'll just leave it at that.

"Is that so?"

Or not…

He looked up at her, waiting for a reply.

"Well, yea… It's none of your business anyway."

He put down his bowl and said with a laugh, "Heh, forgive me for being a bit nosey, it has been long after all. I would simply like to catch up as friends…"

"Quit the idle chitchat and get us free this instant." Sesshomaru hissed which caused the room to go back silent. For that, Kagome was grateful.

Minutes later Naraku stood with the bowl in hand. He stepped forward still mixing the contents before saying, "This mixture will dissolve the beads. The negative energy between you two will weaken the beads power allowing this jel to destroy it. However, it takes twenty-four hours. Sometimes it can work faster but that is the standard time. Let me remind you that it definitely will not take effect if you decide to change your minds about each other."

With his words and warning said, he placed his mixture on their beads, it was now up to time to do the rest.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Kagome stood at the window that night, watching the snowflakes dance in the moon light. Her mind was filled with random thoughts that she couldn't comprehend. Doubts, she believe that's what they were. But what does she have to doubt?

"Calm your nerves woman, your uneasy aura is making me unable to concentrate." Sesshomaru said with his eyes closed on the bed. He had been meditating ever since they retired to the room for the night. He sounded so cold and uncaring, much as he had when they first met. Kagome shrank just a bit, seems as though he is not going through what she's going through. What they shared before Naraku came had to be just a spur of the moment. They said and did things that had to have done the trick.

She looked down at the beads, the solution on them had solidified and she supposed that it was slowly working. Why was she even in the room with him, Naraku had asked Toga to allow them to have space away from each other since they will soon be apart anyway. So she left the room unaware of the eyes that followed her movements.

She settled on a bed inside of a room directly across. She lay down and tried to sleep having nothing else to do but she wasn't as tired as she wished. Perhaps it was because it was cold in the room. Although the cabin didn't have full power she at least had the propane heater, but it haven't been on long enough to warm the room. She snuggled underneath the blankets as best as she could but was still unable to.

"Kago… oh, you're asleep already…"

She sat up hearing the voice at the doorway only wishing that she had not. Naraku stood with a surprised look on his face that she was awake. She pushed a strand of hair behind her ear not sure what to do or say. She coughed a little and managed to speak.

"What do you want?" It came out as a question but he could hear the distrust and see her eyes looking at him sharply in the darkness of the room with only the dim glow of the lantern beside her and his flashlight as the only sources of light.

He took a step inside as he said softly. "Can't we just talk Gome…"

"That's Kagome to you, don't call me that ever again." She said with no hint of emotion in her voice. It almost scared her how much like Sesshomaru she sounded but she felt that the tone was necessary. It told him that she meant business.

"I am sorry, Kagome." He continued to walk in but she looked away hoping that he'll get the idea that he's unwanted. Of course, she knew that he was too stubborn to walk away, especially when she felt the bed dip on the other side of her.

"I am sorry for everything that I have done to you. I was young and foolish but I've grown up Kagome and I would like to make amends."

That strand of hair that she pushed behind her ear, returned in front of her face. She lifted a hand to move it but he beat her to it. His fingers grazed her face lightly. Kagome quickly moved away from him.

"Don't act nice and hope that I'll fall for you again. I've also grown up. I'm not naive."

He reached back, went on to move that pesky hair out of her face, and put it behind her ear where his hand lingered before he ran his hand threw her hair.

"I know, but that is not my reason for coming to you. Besides, I have a wife."

Hearing that bit of information shocked her to the bone, he was lying, he had to be. As if reading her mind, he lifted his hand and there a gold and diamond studded band rest around his finger. She looked back at him, honesty displayed on his face, something she didn't think would ever show. The look didn't even suit him but she believed him.

"All I ask is your forgiveness, I can understand if friendship is too much to ask for."

Kagome pressed her lips together in thought. Certainly, she wasn't going to forgive the man who hurt her physically and mentally. Then again, he did come to free her from her bond with a taiyoukai but was that enough to forgive him? In her mind, the answer was very obvious.

"I… suppose I could-"

Despite how wrong she knew doing so was, she accepted anyway. Before she could say anything else, she was swept into his arms in a friendly hug. She really didn't recognize the man before her, maybe he did change in time.

She didn't move an inch as she allowed him to hug her but after a moment, he let her go and looked at her with a nervous grin.

"I apologize once more for my outbreak, I was excited that you would accept." He said softly. He slowly moved away from her then stood. "I guess I shall leave you be then, see you in the morning Kagome."

She just sat and watched him walk away. The room felt colder all of a sudden, she just bundled up under the blankets while muttering, "I hate the cold."

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Kagome sat at the table, quickly munching down on her lunch. There was no breakfast this morning and she was starving. Toga had wakened up late and had been moving around very slowly. She could tell that he was deeply heartbroken that his plan didn't work but it was beyond wrong to force two strangers to fall in love.

She looked at Sesshomaru from the corner of her eye. He looked to be distant today being that he sits completely still and extremely quietly, staring off at something that only he could see. Nothing new to Kagome, but she felt a twinge of anger that he was so content. She on the other hand felt on edge but she did her best to keep her emotions in check. If Sesshomaru could sense them then Toga definitely would use that to his advantage to keep them together. She took a peek at Naraku on the other side of her, he was reading a novel while also looking content. With a sigh, she decided to push it all out of her mind, she would be at home, in her own bed, in a matter of hours.

When the moment came Naraku took a pull at the beads only to find out that they didn't crumble like he stated would happen. Kagome looked in shock, as did everyone but one stoic demon. Said demon looked down his nose at her in disgust.

"Pathetic human harboring emotions that need not to exist." He growled with malice.

Kagome glared at him as she spat in return, "Me harboring emotions, what about you?! You were the one who practically held me captive and started making out with me."

At her statement, Toga shouted out, "WHAT!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her and replied, "That was my beast, not me."

She then pointed out, "I don't give a damn. That thing is part of you."

"This is why it is crucial that we separate. Yes, it is true that it is part of me, however, that side of me does not rule my person and I won't allow it. I detest the thought of being with you. As I've told you before, you are a complete bitch. Maybe I should have done the world a favor and ran you over when you first crossed my car so that I wouldn't be in this predicament."

Kagome scowled, her miko energy swirling within her. His demonic aura swelled in response as he matched her glare. Silence surrounded the room with only the sounds of tiny cracks could be heard. Then one by one, the beads shattered and evaporated as they fell leaving no trace that they had ever been there. Still the two didn't budge as Toga sniffed a bit.

"All of my hard work… it's all over, just like that. I get a little hopeful that there is some spark there when the damn beads didn't come off and poof, it goes up in smoke… literally."

The staring match went on as the elder dog demon sulked.

"Well… looks like my work's done. See you later, Taisho-sama, Sesshomaru-sama…. Kagome." Naraku said as he bowed to each individual when he called their name. He gathered his bags he left by the door and went outside.

Sesshomaru was the first to break the glare, he turned away and proceeded to go up the stairs to his room. Kagome just watched, cursing him in her mind, and to think she wanted to at least be his friend. Well now, she could finally have him out of her life for good.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Toga stood at the front door of his home as he sighed in sorrow. He watched the two young females pack up the last of Kagome's thing's in Sango's car before getting in themselves and riding off. Normally he would be back in his study on his website looking for another sliver of hope in order to show his son what true love can to do a male but he didn't have the heart to try. In fact, he was thinking of selling off the website or just shutting it down.

"You may want to close the door father. You've already welcomed in too many pest to count."

Toga growled at the cold tone in his eldest voice. Without facing him, he said in an equally chilling tone, "You are truly a fool pup. I know that she was the one, yet you pushed her away. What benefits will you reap in your actions?"

"It is not I that is the fool, this shouldn't have happened to begin with."

Toga then finally looked his son in the eye as he replied, "Yet it did. She was a good thing for you."

Sesshomaru hissed at his father then went on to his room. The old mongrel doesn't know what's good for him anyway. Never have and never will.


	17. Aftermath

Sooooo sorry for the lack of update. I'll try not to hold up but no promises. I'm slowly getting back into my creative mood so I'm working on the next chappie now. Sorry again and very sorry if it sucks.

* * *

**Ch.17 Aftermath**

The little raven-haired woman sat in her favorite spot on the couch munching away on chips and other snacks in the apartment while watching one of her favorite chick flicks. It's been a month since she arrived home and went on with her daily routine as if nothing ever happened. Well… except for the major payback she had gotten on her roommate and so called best friend.

"Here's your ice cream." Sango said as she handed it to Kagome and turned around.

"Uh… aren't you forgetting something?" Kagome said stopping her in her tracks as she scooped her spoon in her dessert.

Sango sighed and silently pleaded for her best friend to go easy on her, after all, she was only thinking of her happiness. However, the blank look on Kagome's face told her that she would not receive any mercy.

With another sigh she said, "Here is your ice cream Kagome, the supreme empress, from me Sango, your unworthy servant."

"Thank you and say it with less attitude or I'll make you say something worse. After all, **you** owe me for the hell I went through the past couple of months." Kagome hissed before turning into an innocent woman eating ice cream.

"Say what you want Kags, I believe that the experience is good for you and I don't regret it."

Kagome shooed her away as she said, "Yeah, yeah, now get started on dinner."

Sango breathed out a frustrated groan, she swore that she would never help her friend out if it meant that she was going to be turned into a slave.

"Fine, I will but could you at least be merciful and pick up a few groceries from the market, its hard keeping _milady_ full." Sango said as she wrote down a list of what was needed for dinner later.

Kagome stood up and stretched. "Okay, okay I will but I'm using your card."

"Just go." Sango said tiredly.

Kagome gathered the things she needed and headed out.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Sesshomaru growled in annoyance, it seemed like everyone turned their backs on him. He was used to his brother's usual amount of hatred but his father completely shunned him. Not that he cared, he finally got the peace that he seeked for centuries. Still, the way he showed his disgust toward him hurt… literally. They would usually spar three days out of the week and normally each time they went up against each other, Sesshomaru would win hands down. Well, he still won but the old mongrel wasn't going easy on him either. Several times, he almost lost a match and there were now a large number of dents in the walls, ceiling, and floor of the dojo. He was starting to wonder if his father had been holding back his strength the entire time.

Toga threw a right hook, which Sesshomaru easily intercepted. The elder demon's left fist came flying next but the younger was able to dodge it. However, it was just what the father wanted to happen as he quickly grasped his son by the head and moved him down just as his knee was coming up. Sesshomaru stumbled back and almost fell from the hard blow. A second later, Toga's other leg connected to Sesshomaru's side and the inu sailed into a wall.

"Pathetic son seems as though your strength has left you along with your sense." Toga said as he glared down at him.

Sesshomaru growled and came at his father at full speed claws extended and ready to cut. Toga dodged his strikes then flipped back and kicked the younger inu. In the blink of an eye, the elder was right behind him, grabbed him, spun and tossed him to the other side of the room in one smooth move.

Sesshomaru was able to barely save himself as he hit the ground but fell with a thud when his father placed his foot on his back.

"Seriously, I don't know why I try so hard with you. I know that as a father, it is my duty to think of your well-being but you've really pushed me past my limits. I should just kick you out, or even disown you, since you want to be alone so badly but I think I am doing the world a favor by not unleashing you upon it."

Toga then turned his back on Sesshomaru and went to grab a towel before grabbing bottled water.

"Grr… the fight is not over." Sesshomaru snarled.

"It is, you've lost this round my boy. Get over it or I'll be sure to knock you into a coma for a month. You have become quite bitter and let anger consume you. You will only get beaten even worse."

And with that, Toga left him on his own.

Sesshomaru eventually left the dojo when he felt that he was stable enough and back to his room to wash off the failure he was feeling. The mongrel wouldn't understand why he did what he did. He just didn't like what was going on the longer they were connected, he wanted things just as they were before.

_'Afraid of change, yes?'_ A voice murmured inside his mind.

Sesshomaru almost forgot about the beast within him despite the fact that it's been clawing at his mind since the separation.

_'No.'_ He thought in reply.

_'Afraid of commitment, yes?'_

_'No.'_ This time he thought with a growl.

There was a silence and he believed that the creature finally was going to give it a rest.

"I am not afraid of anything." He said to himself calmly.

_'So lonely.'_ It whimpered softly. Sesshomaru ignored it but he could not ignore the bombardment of questions that soon came after.

_'What could she be doing? Is she thinking about us? Does she miss us? Does she hate us? Is she with another?'_

Sesshomaru snarled and the voice silenced. Such a migraine all this has become. He needs to destroy something or hurt someone, since there is no way he could pound the crap out of his beast, he decided that Inuyasha would be the next best thing. He decided to try if he didn't get back into Rin's good graces.

He no longer felt welcome at Kagura's place. He didn't understand why they would care since she was but a stranger to them being that they only met like one other time. He knew he shouldn't have told them but it's not as if he could hide it since Kagome was no longer bonded to him. Rin was the one who spoke out what they had on their minds in a child-like manner.

"You meanie, why did you scare off Kagome when you liked her? You're such a poop head!"

Her words continued to echo in his head, he did not like Kagome, at least not in the way that everyone wants. She annoyed him like no other but she also amused him, if they had met under normal circumstances they probably would have been associates. Sesshomaru scowled in his mind, well maybe not. Meeting her for the first time had him ready to wipe her off the face of the planet.

Still, he decided that he would try. He had nothing better to do and he sure as hell couldn't stand being in the same house as his father at the moment. The alpha dog in him was howling to challenge the inu again and he knew his father wasn't kidding about the coma thing. It happened long before.

**_~G~K~O~D~_**

Kagome walked on to the supermarket down a few blocks from the apartment. She still hated walking so much but she needed this break. As nice as it was to have her best friend serve her for her crime, she now feels constricted and the worst part was, she no longer wished to be in her little apartment with the little ratty couch that she wore out from her long nights of watching chick flicks.

Being back in the apartment felt alien to her, she didn't feel like she belonged there at all. Maybe she didn't but she certainly didn't belong where her mind was trying to bring up now. Especially whenever she looked at the iPod that Sesshomaru had gotten for her. She had often wondered what happened to the demons that she lived with like was Toga still trying to find "the one", is Sesshomaru still being a major ass and pretending that the time they spent together didn't exist, and was Inuyasha still picking on his brother. She came to one conclusion…

It's **not** her business.

She could now put them all behind her and she could move on with her life. Her lonely little life…

"Get it together Kagome, as if you two were going to be together. You don't need anyone in your life and he hated you. He even said so. Didn't even want to be friends." She said to herself a bit sadly, as she went into the supermarket. After reminding herself about that, she was determined to get her life back to normal where she was most happy and didn't have a care in the world.

With groceries in hand, she left out the store ready to head back to the apartment. She felt confident that things would be normal again and happily crossed the street. Just when she was almost across, it was like déjà vu as a shiny black car came speeding down the street. Her bags fell to the ground as she noticed the car too late and took on the classic dear-in-headlights look.

_SCREEEEEEEAAAAACH…_

This time she knew she was dead, if it wasn't by the car, it was from a heart attack because her heart sure was thumping away at an inhuman speed.

The impact she felt was quick as a scream escaped her but as she felt the ground, one thing came across her mind.

_'I thought getting hit by a car would hurt more then this.'_

"Are you alright?" inquired a deep baritone voice that was panting softly.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes that she didn't even realize that she closed and gasped at the being she saw above her.

"Naraku…" She whispered.

"Are you alright?" He repeated as he started to check to see if she was hurt but she pushed him away quickly.

"Well I suppose that answer's my question." He then stood up and dusted himself off then looked back to the car that would have run Kagome over if he wasn't there to save her.

The driver's door opened and out came Sesshomaru, a look of shock actually showing on his face. The ex couple's eyes locked automatically and Sesshomaru could instantly see her fear and anger.

"Awkward…" Naraku muttered offhandedly.

Kagome stood up with a huff and glared him in the eye. "Decided to go on and kill me like we all know you wanted to?" She asked him harshly.

He didn't seem like he heard her but then snarled at her before getting back in his seat and speeding off.

"Fucking bastard." She yelled at the car as it became smaller and smaller until it was gone from view. She wiped her face feeling her self about ready to cry but not wanting Naraku to see her vulnerability.

"Looks like you need more groceries." Naraku said as he looked down at the bags that met the fate that the woman next to him was supposed to have met.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She was still fired up and just about ready to take her frustration out on him.

"Not only am I working right now but I am also here to visit a friend. I am just going to pick up a few items for them and a few things for myself I need for my job from the store. Never expected to run into you so soon… literally."

Kagome relaxed slightly and looked away embarrassingly. "Oh well, don't let me hold you. Sorry for my carelessness… and thanks, for saving me."

She quickly took off still unable to face him.

Sango heard the front door open and then slammed closed. She came out of her place from in the kitchen to see her friend looking more grumpy then usual.

"Oh Kagome, I know you're still angry at me but did you have to take it out on the door? And where's the groceries?"

"Suffered the same fate as my first iPod." Kagome spat angrily.

"Wait what?"

"I'm not so hungry anymore anyway. I'm gonna sleep early tonight." Kagome stomped to her room and slammed her door closed.

Sango sighed and followed after her best friend but not before grabbing some cookies because getting her grouchy friend to talk wasn't always easy. Stepping into the room, she saw Kagome face down on her bed, snoring sounds were all that was heard.

"I know you're faking so tell me what happened." Sango said as she sat next to Kagome. She got mumbling sounds as a reply. With a roll of her eyes she said, "Talk… without a mouth full of pillow."

Kagome turned her head just enough for her mouth and left eye could be exposed. "I don't wanna."

"I have a fresh baked cookie with your name on it if you do." Sango said and she waved the cookie in front of Kagome's face and watched as the upset girl was hypnotized by the movement.

"Give me!" Her hand shot out at it like lightning but Sango managed to pull it away.

"Not until you fess up."

Kagome lifted herself and hissed at her friend before whining out, "It's not fair! You know cookies are my weakness! I'll tell you."

Sango handed her the cookie and watched her munch on it angrily. "I ran into that bastard you tricked me into dating or more like he actually almost ran over me. I seriously was about to die."

Sango gasped then checked her friend for any scratches.

"And that's not all, Naraku of all people was the one that saved me."

Sango's jaw dropped and it might have been a minute before she picked it up again. "Naraku… the same bad boy scumbag Naraku that almost raped you?"

Kagome gave a large sigh and replied while looking Sango in the eye, "Yes." Kagome's head fell back on the pillow and she mumbled loud enough for her roommate to understand her. "My life is utterly fucked and no one is able to put me out of my misery."

Sago did her best to hug the sad girl. "I'm so very sorry Kags, I really shouldn't have gotten you in this mess. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Kagome turned to her side and curled up into a ball before replying, "Find the ice prick and throttle him… that and bring me more cookies."

Sango smiled a little and stood up. She bowed as she said, "Yes Kagome, my supreme empress."

That bought a small smile to Kagome's face as she watched her servant leave.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

The young raven-haired woman stirred in her sleep hearing the sound of a doorbell. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep but she surely did feel a bit better after her nap. The doorbell rang again and Kagome rolled out of bed and headed to the door. She noticed that Sango was gone, probably to go get groceries. The doorbell rang again and Kagome sighed.

"I'm coming already!" She said loud enough to be heard through the door.

She opened the door and her jaw went slack as an unwanted visitor stood ready to ring the doorbell again.

"Sesshomaru!"

* * *

Even after the separation, neither can't seem to stay apart. What's to happen now that Sesshomaru is at Kagome's door step and just what is he doing there?

Find out next time on Grandkids on Demand!


	18. Kagome's Watchdog

OMFG IT'S A MIRICLE! D:

It didn't take me almost to an entire month to update lol. And not only that but it's quite a lengthy chapter. Hope you like it, I'll try to work on the next chapter while I'm away for vacation, I ish cruisin to the Bahamas! so I hope to have the next one at the end of the month.

* * *

**Ch. 18 Kagome's Watchdog**

The little raven-haired miko couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't know whether to demand what he wanted or to tell him to fuck off and slam the door in his face. Her unwelcome visitor decided for her as he pushed his way in and thrust something in her hands.

"What the fuck? You can't just enter anyone's home without being invited. It's rude." She said as she glared at him.

The tai didn't seem like he was paying attention to her as he looked around the room sniffing.

"And so is staring stupidly at your guest instead of inviting them in."

Kagome growled and stomped her foot as she said, "You are no guest of mine, and how the hell did you find me, and what the hell did you just give me?"

He continued sniffing around, creeping Kagome out a bit. "That is a bento."

Confusion clouded her mind as she looked down at the box and opened it to see he was telling the truth. Food, really good looking and smelling for that matter was right at her fingertips and her stomach rumbled in happiness. Well that answered one question which raised another but he still didn't answer her other question.

"Now answer my other question." She said setting the box down although she wanted to do the exact opposite.

"My father kept your records."

"Well burn it and get the hell out of here!"

"Naraku hasn't been here." He nearly questioned as he stopped his search.

"I don't care who you are, I will call the cops if you… Naraku? Why would I have him here, he don't even know where I live. I may have forgiven him but I still don't want to be around him."

Sesshomaru looked away from her as he thought of what she said and what exactly bought him at her door step.

_**~Flashback~**_

Sesshomaru came home earlier then usual after visiting Rin. All females of the house just chewed him out and he couldn't stand it. They wanted him to apologize to Kagome still but nothing would make him do so. Especially since he nearly ran her over in the same spot where he first met her. He was starting to believe that the cruel fates wanted him to kill the girl.

Pulling up to the house he noticed that both his father and half-brother's car were missing. At least he could have some sense of peace… or at least he thought. The moment he turned around, another black car was pulling in. A growl escaped him instantly.

The car stopped in front of him and the door opened, black hair rose from behind it and red eyes locked on to the inu's golden ones.

"I would like to have a word with you Sesshomaru. And don't think that ignoring me will get me to leave. I can let myself inside anywhere and I **promise** you won't be able to put a scratch on me if you decide to get physical." Naraku spoke in a very Sesshomaru like manor, blank expression and monotonous.

Silence reigned between them before Sesshomaru sneered, "Speak fast and get off the property."

A sly smile showed on Naraku's face as he leaned on his car. "I just would like to get something strait." He then looked at him with murder in his eyes.

"I have to admit, I fucked up big time with Kagome and I'll even go on to say that I probably scared her from all things male. I don't regret what I did, in fact I still lust for her even though I have a wife."

The death glare that Sesshomaru threw could have given even the strongest man a heart attack but it only made the dark half-demon more amused. "If you want her so badly then go get her. Nothing is stopping you. You did not have to let me in on your plans."

Naraku chuckled evilly as if he was contemplating the idea. "Maybe I should. I could easily over power her and take her in the ways that I dreamed. She'll scream and cry and plead for help. Maybe she'll beg for you although I highly doubt it. Didn't think it's possible but I sense that she hates you more then me."

Sesshomaru hissed at him as his eyes flashed red. Maybe he should take his frustration out on the male before him and spare his brother from his anger for a day. He flexed his claws just waiting for Naraku to say something else but he was very caught off guard by the next statement.

"But even I understand that she doesn't deserve anymore strife. I apologized for what I did and I think you should too."

Sesshomaru turned his back on his visitor. "I have nothing to apologize for. This entire… _experience_ should have never happened to begin with. Now leave."

Naraku held up his hands and opened his door to get back in. "Fine, I will but say what you like inu. Someone's going to help her forget your cruelty. Who knows, could be me. I'll go to her now, thanks to your father, I know exactly where to find her." At his last statement he got in his car and closed the door before taking off.

Sesshomaru then stood for a moment before walking into the mansion. It was dark and cold inside but he didn't let that faze him as he walked up the stairs to go in his room. He passed one room and his nose twitched from a fading scent that belonged to Kagome. He sneered and made a mental note to get the servants to burn the bed sheets, towels, and get new carpet put in.

As he finally came to his room, he growled to himself then turned and headed back to the front door. He knew that he would regret what he was about to do but he seriously didn't trust Naraku, especially after all he said and the history behind his relationship with Kagome.

_**~End Flashback~**_

Sesshomaru then caught her back in his gaze and she hugged herself and looked away from his eyes. "I just want to move on from my past. I felt that forgiving him was the best start but I doubt that I would ever let him get close to me again. I don't want to be afraid anymore and push everyone away."

Naraku's words came to his mind, _"But even I understand that she doesn't deserve anymore strife. I apologized for what I did and I think you should too."_

There was silence again as he released her from his stare. Feeling that she had been freed she said softly, "Will you go now?"

"I… almost ran over you… again."

The miko could feel her anger rise from being reminded about the incident. "Yes you did, now good bye."

"I did not mean to."

She was about to demand him leave again when she paused. "Are… are you apologizing to me? Is that why you're here?"

His lip curled as he looked down at her. "I came because Naraku said that he would be coming here and even if you are friends with him, I sense that he is not right."

Kagome sighed tiredly and rubbed her temples. "Did you not hear me, I forgave him but he is no friend of mine. Wait, did you say he was coming? He doesn't know where I live now."

He felt a weight lift off his shoulders at that knowledge but something still wasn't right. "He may know so because of my father."

"Aw damn it all to hell! If I EVER see your dad again, I will burn him so badly that no one will recognize who he is. He'll feel the pain for the rest of his life." She then turned her back on him as she continued her rant. She paused when she heard a smooth deep sound and turned around just in time to see a barely there smirk fade away.

With a blank face she asked, "Do you think it's funny?"

Often times when they were trapped together and she went into a rant much like this one, he had to admit that watching her talk to herself took the boredom away and amused him to no end. Seeing her like this now only reminded him so.

"I have no idea what you are talking about miko."

"Lying doesn't suit you."

Yet another moment of silence spread throughout the room making Kagome feel very awkward that he was still there.

"Well…" She trailed off her head tilting towards the door.

It seems as though he didn't catch the hint as he raised an eyebrow and inquired, "Well what?"

She rolled her eyes, and pointed to the door. "There's the door, so…"

"You're cell phone." He suddenly said.

With a brow raised she was wondering what was going through his head. He ground his teeth together then rubbed his temples before saying. "Your phone let me see it."

"What for?" She asked slowly narrowing her eyes.

"Just hand it to me and you shall see." He nearly growled.

She went to get it but only out of curiosity. After grabbing her phone from her dresser she went back and handed it to him. She watched as his thumb moved over the numbers quickly he then studied it and simply handed her phone back before turning his back to her and opening the door.

She looked at the phone in her hands then back up at the demon as he was about to close the door. "What the hell did you do?"

"I still believe that you have not seen the last of Naraku. If trouble arises, call. Enjoy your meal although, I know it can't replace what you bought from the store earlier."

He closed the door and was gone just like that. She stared at the place he once was then at the phone in her hands. She looked at her contacts list and sure enough his name and number was there.

"I'll never understand him." She said as she held her phone close to her. No matter how much she just wanted to forget, it seems as though she kept getting pulled back in. She had in mind to delete his number as she looked at her phone again but decided to think about it later, she was hungry and was happy to have at least what he left her.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Since the night Sesshomaru came over unexpectedly, Kagome had not seen or heard of him again. She was starting to think that the entire thing was a joke that he did that just to anger her but it didn't just add up. She looked at her phone on her dresser from the bed that she occupied then sat up and slowly reached for it.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot." She scolded herself and dropped her arm. Her phone had been untouched since the visit the week before. No one called her anyway so she had no reason to use it, not to even delete **his** number. Was it even his real number?

She picked up her phone and looked at his name on the contacts list. Her thumb hit the send button and quickly hung up before the first ring. She flopped down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling. "Why did that dog beast have to come over?"

She tried so badly to pretend that it didn't happen, she haven't even told Sango about it, but looking at her phone was the reminder.

"Oh Kagome!" Sango sang as she opened the door a bit.

"What is it this time?" Kagome said as she turned her head to her roommate.

"I wanna take you out tonight. Lately you've been more of a lazy bum then usual. One way or another, I'm gonna get you to loosen up." The brown-haired woman said as she leaned on the door post.

"I don't-"

"I don't wanna to go out…" Sango said copying Kagome's tone. "I heard it before Kags. Come on, take some risk, have some fun. Me and you haven't gone out anywhere since I started dating Miroku."

"I don't-"

"I don't wanna intrude… Yea heard that too. You're going out and you're going to like it, I won't take no for an answer and I will have Miroku haul you're ass out if it get's to that point."

Kagome sighed and turned her back to Sango. She sighed and walked over and sat next to her friend. "Pwease Kags, a little fun won't hurt you. At least do this for me."

Kagome's mumbled response was, "Alright, I'll do it but no more of your tricks."

"I swear that I won't try to fix you up with anyone. I really didn't have the right to force you with someone and I'm really sorry buddy bud. Don't you think I realize this after you making me play maid. I only want you to come just for fun okay. You're in your room all the time now, you don't even watch your shitty little chick flicks anymore. I'm just a little worried is all."

"Silly Sango, you have nothing to worry about."

Sango smiled and said, "I guess I don't, be ready at seven, we're going out to eat then we hit the club. I know how you hate being out somewhere on an empty stomach."

She then went to the door and bought in something that she left behind her. "And by the way, you **must** wear this dress."

In her hands was an azure spaghetti strap cocktail dress with a black ribbon around the waist. It draped easily down Sango's arm.

"I'll do your hair and makeup, no objections." Sango said with pleading eyes.

Kagome didn't want to be caught dead in that dress, it would definitely show a great deal of cleavage and thigh as well as leave nothing for the imagination but she rolled her eyes and sighed in agreement. Sango hugged her tight and left the dress in her hands.

"What the hell did I just agree in to?"

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Kagome almost forgot what it felt like being at a club, it's really been that long. Lights were flashing, music was pumping, people were moving, she was starting to feel alive. Maybe she should join her friend more often when she's invited. A drink was held up in her face and she looked at the owner of the hand holding it with a smile. She took a sip and thanked her friend.

"Come on Kags, this is our song let's dance!" Sango said while pulling on her friend's arm causing her to almost spill her drink.

"Okay, okay. Keep your panties on, you're going to make me spill."

Kagome drank more of her beverage before handing what was left to Miroku, he was playing designated driver and allowing the women to have girl's night out. He simply took a seat and watched the two of them go off into the dance floor together where they picked up the rhythm and started moving their bodies to the beat.

Time passed and the little miko was still out on the dance floor having fun that she haven't had in a while. She missed cutting loose and the many drinks she had since being there helped her greatly. Sango couldn't keep up any longer, she was also very buzzed and was groping Miroku much like he does to her. He was struggling and it was obvious how their night would end. The young miko just ignored them as she owned the floor.

Dark red predatory eyes followed her every move but she was ignorant to the fact. Naraku groaned out loud but the pulsating music drowned him out. He wasn't kidding when he talked to Sesshomaru, he wanted Kagome still and running into her more and more was starting to break his will. She had been the one that got away and he felt that he never be satisfied until he finally had her withering under him. Now had to be his chance to finally get what he wanted. No one would know if he whisked her to the back of the building while her obviously drunk mind wouldn't be able to comprehend what was going on.

Kagome, still lost in the trance of the music, jumped a bit in surprise when she felt large hands grip her hips and pull back into a solid body. Normally she would pull away and slap the face of whoever was trying to make the moves on her but the alcohol had her feeling comfortable. She even felt bold as she started grinding her ass against her partner's groin.

Warm breath tickled her neck and soon a low purr was heard which made her shiver in a good way. The male backed off a little as if wanting to be cautious or if he had mistaken her for another but Kagome wanted someone to dance with since Sango gave up. She spun around quickly but the action caused her to be dizzy. She giggled as she gained her bearings and turned half lidded eyes on just who was behind her only to gasp.

"Sesshomaru, are you stalking me?" She yelled over the music.

"If you call keeping you out of danger stalking, then yes." He said as he leaned over for her to hear him over the music but he still kept his distance.

She raised an eyebrow thinking but not figuring out just what he meant. "What the hell do you mean?" She slurred.

"Look behind me if you can and tell me what do you see."

She narrowed her eyes at him but did as he suggested and not too far from them was none other than Naraku with glaring eyes appearing just over his drink glass. Sesshomaru had been keeping an eye on the hanyou after he talked to Kagome and noticed that he had been staking out of her apartment just waiting for an opportunity to have her without her roommate there. Unfortunately for him, Sango didn't go anywhere that time but figured that catching Kagome in the club like this was the best way to go.

Kagome's eyes widened and she grabbed on to Sesshomaru. "What the hell?"

"Yes, now you see." Sesshomaru said as he stared intensely at Kagome's hands on him. He wanted to push her away but forced himself not to.

Kagome looked back up at him with anger and confusion in her eyes. "Why?"

"It is as suspected, he still desires you… just as he told me."

Kagome went into shock and it took a few seconds for her to speak again. "Well, I wasn't expecting to hear that but I meant, why are you doing all of this? Why do you care? You hate me and as far as Naraku, I can take care of myself. I don't need you."

She had determination in her eyes but the fear was also still there. No matter how strong she seems to be, he believes that if Naraku did come upon her, she would loose any innocence she had left. But now that she asked it, he wanted to know why he did what he did himself.

_'Why can't you admit that you care, that you worry for our little female.'_ The beast's voice piped in his mind. He wasn't going to reply to it at all because it wasn't true.

"Enough of the questions and do as I say." He said as he grabbed her arm.

She jerked her arm back and spat at him, "I ain't doing shit!"

She was causing a scene as she continued her rant and calling him every offensive name her slightly drunk mind could think of and so he silenced her the best way possible, with his lips. She tried to push him away but in her state, it was proving hard. Even more so when her body started reacting to him… or maybe it was the alcohol. Either way, she went slack in his arms and started to kiss him back.

Sesshomaru turned her so that he would be able to see Naraku. He could tell that he was hoping to have to "save" Kagome when she started to struggle and yell at Sesshomaru but now he looked completely pissed off. The tai wanted to make it look like he changed his mind and wanted Kagome so that the hanyou would back off but he didn't intend to kiss her. At least Naraku was now heading to the door. He won't be a problem for now.

His mind returned to the new problem at hand. He needed to get away from Kagome now, things were happening that shouldn't be like him savoring the taste of her. He pulled away very slowly and her eyes fluttered opened half-way. At that point, he wished that his vision wasn't superior as he could see her perfectly in the dim and flashing lights. Rosy cheeks, swollen lips, glossy eyes. He also cursed his sensitive sense of smell as the only sent that filled his nose was her arousal. Not the sent of alcohol, sex, perfume, and smoke but **her.**

_'You know you enjoyed it.'_ Sesshomaru heard the amused voice inside of his mind. _'If you at least taste her again, I promise that I will be sedated.'_

_'Tempting… If this means that I will not hear from you again, I guess it would not hurt.'_ Sesshomaru replied to his inner demon.

He could tell that the thing was wagging its tail. _'Well, what are you waiting for, kiss her. Kiss Her. KISS HER!'_

Just to shut the creature up, he kissed her again. He pulled her closer then he ever had before and deepened the kiss greatly. The music and chattering of people were drowned out when he heard her moan and almost mimicked that pleasant sound. It put him in such ease and he begun to really feel at peace.

Kagome's hands grabbed at his shirt so tight that it might have permanent wrinkles. She remembered having a few dreams where Sesshomaru showed up just like in her chick flicks and swept her away in a whirlwind of romance. She knew that he wouldn't really be there kissing her so this had to have been another dream. Yes, that's exactly what it was. She had to have been so drunk that she passed out and her best friend got her home in her bed. Although she did develop something for him, it was not meant to be and anything remotely sensual was just her imagination so she decided to just go hang on for the ride. She slowly let his shirt go and slid her arms up to wrap around his neck. A purr escaped him as her touch set his skin on fire and her scent intensified.

He should be leaving, really he should. He should have left right after Naraku did as he knew that staying with her would complicate things. As if they weren't already complicated. He tried to distance himself because he felt things that made him feel vulnerable. That night when Naraku showed up to unbind them, he had the need to check up on her and that's caught the spider in Kagome's room. The soft whispers and the embrace that they shared in the dark annoyed him to no end and he didn't want any more of her. He was disgusted with her in that instance, saw her as weak whore who ran to anyone that would look her way. Just like the rest of the females he came across.

The tai wanted to forget that she ever existed just like everyone else as well but he felt that a spell of another kind was now binding him to her.

His kisses became very demanding, taking her breath away easily. His hands moved on their own accord down her spine and to her hips to grip her firmly but gently. He pulled back slightly but Kagome moved forward to try and continue what they started.

"You truly are a cruel demon." Kagome whispered between kisses to his neck. "Why do you tease me like this when I can't have you?"

"It is for the same reason why I can't seem to distance myself from you no matter how much I would like to." He replied as he let a growl of content escape him.

She looked up at him with large sad eyes and said, "This **can't** be real. Is this the other you, the inner demon?"

"Maybe…" He trailed off as he cupped her cheek with one of his hands before kissing her again.

He dominated her with the same cheeky arrogance she knew him for as he nipped at her lips and took over her mouth with his tongue. It was much more different from when Sesshomaru's beast took over his body. This kiss was on a whole other level from all the other times their lips touched as it was needy and intense. If this was a dream, she was starting to hope that she would never wake from it.

* * *

Naraku still lust for Kagome but Sesshomaru plays the silent watchdog, will more arise from this encounter or is it all just a dream?

Find out next time on Grandkids on Demand!

By the way, **Trelweny Rosephoenixwolf**, he didn't get her groceries as you can see but at least he didn't leave her hanging lol.


	19. A Night to Not Remember

**Ch. 19 A Night to Not Remember  
**  
With eyes closed, Kagome expected to open them and see her room. There was no way in hell that Sesshomaru was with her, kissing her. The first thing that came to her senses was the loud, hypnotic sound of the music in the large room. Suddenly she felt warm but it wasn't the room temperature or the many bodies around her. It was a specific warmth that she felt on a few occasions yet knew very well. She breathed in deep and she caught the aroma of sandalwood and rain, very masculine and familiar to her.

She decided to open her eyes, this was all too good to be true. A small gasp escaped her lips, he was looking at her with the same eyes he had when they kissed before the bond broke.

"I should have left." Sesshomaru whispered as he stared at her intensely while holding her gently.

Kagome licked her lips feeling extremely nervous drawing his attention to the small pink appendage that his tongue was wrestling with his before saying, "Why didn't you? Nothing is stopping you from leaving now."

She felt a little hurt hearing what he said and felt more pain saying that but it also had to be said. It seemed that he still wanted nothing to do with her although his actions said otherwise and it wasn't the alcohol clouding her mind either. Inside, she could deny it no longer she secretly wanted this. Kagome had read and watched so many romances that she condemned each intimate moment to memory. She dreamed of some hot guy showing up and whisking her away into a world of passion and desire. She could recall seeing a few about an indifferent boy who learns to love from a girl who fears it and somehow they managed to get together. Maybe, just maybe, this was her costar in her own story. She almost hoped that this was the case but first he had to give her an answer.

It seemed like he wasn't going to answer but he looked her in the eyes, his still burning her intensely, as he whispered to her, "I… This strange feeling won't go away. I am simply curious at what I have to do to be rid of it."

Wrong answer.

Anger consumed her. So he really didn't want anything to do with her yet here he is touching and kissing her, the bastard.

With any energy she had left, she pulled away from him and slapped him in the face. A faint red mark was left on the side of her cheek and she mentally smiled that even though her mind was under the influence that she could remember to use her miko energy.

"Look you, I am **not** a damn whore. I am not going to allow you to touch me and do what you want just because you believe that your emotions are non-existent. Mine are tired of being hurt."

Nothing was said for a moment once she stopped. He slowly moved a hand to his face and winced when he felt the sting of her hit. The next second later, her back had hit the wall and she had a snarling inu holding her arms against the wall. Kagome struggled to get loose and even used her miko to try to force him back but his youkai was engulfing her. Even the demons near them slowly danced away knowing not to disturb the powerful tai.

Kagome looked past him to her companions. She didn't realize that the two of them had moved so far to the other side of the room. Between the moving bodies, she believed she spotted her friends and they were occupied with each other. Poor Miroku couldn't hold out, the pervert was all over her. They wouldn't have seen her even if she were sitting right next to them so it was no use trying to get their attention. She was at Sesshomaru's mercy. With narrowed eyes, she opened her mouth to day something but he beat her to it.

"You misunderstood my statement or maybe I wasn't specific enough. This feeling is not emotional but rather… _physical."_

She thought long and hard about what he said but couldn't quite make the connection, damn her decision to have as many drinks as she had but she needed it to get through the night. She loved her friends dearly but the real reason she didn't want to join them was that she felt jealous that they had each other while she was alone. It wasn't like there were many men in line for her, not with her attitude towards them so she never complained or expressed her true feelings about going out with them. She either fought to stay home or did her best to forget and stay out of their way.

"Don't see why you have to hold me captive." She slurred a bit.

"Only because it seems that this ache I feel lessens the closer I am to you and I absolutely hate pain."

Kagome laughed aloud causing his eyebrow to raise a bit. "Big bad demon afraid of pain, who knew."

"I only like pain when I give it, when I am the receiver it is much more infuriating."

"And just how do I make this pain of yours go away?"

He moved closer to her, his lips lightly brushing hers and then she felt it, the cause of his so-called pain. Apparently, he was more male that she realized. Boy would Toga be proud to know that his eldest son's pipes actually works, and for the opposite sex too. She could recall overhearing a bet that the elder Taisho and the youngest made in which Inuyasha betted that the imprisonment would end with Sesshomaru admitting that he's gay.

"Looks like this doggie has a bone." Kagome laughed at her own bad joke but it seemed to confuse Sesshomaru. "It's an innuendo… you know what don't worry about it. So… you never felt _this_ kind of pain before?"

At the slight shake of his head, she realized just what that meant.

"You're a virgin."

He generally stayed away from females in order to not put up with them as he seen what they could do to the strongest being he'd known. He looked up to his father who was once a feared and ruthless general but then he met the temptress, Izayoi, and went soft. Not only that but even dealing with his mother, weren't easy. She disliked him to be honest because he looks so much like her mate that left her for a human woman and was actually the one being that could scare the shit out of him although he refused to show it, as it would make things worse on him. He didn't want to deal with another troublesome female in his life.

So yes, he is a virgin.

_'Pathetic.'_ The inner demon laughed but it went back into hiding before Sesshomaru could force it away.

Kagome almost felt sorry for him, sure, she is a virgin as well but hell, she probably knew more then he does with all the romances she reads and watches. She had no idea why she was surprised but maybe it probably was the fact that he has lived for a very long time and didn't once consider sleeping with anyone.

He growled at her, bringing her out of her shock. "It amuses you doesn't it girl." He spat out more then asked. He would not have anyone laughing at him, though he is superior, the males of this day and age wouldn't think so had this tidbit of information escaped. He has to constantly threaten his man whore of a half-brother whenever the whelp goes out with his friends.

She ground into his hips and he backed off a little as he hissed. It took a moment to gain some composure but when he did she slurred, "I'm not laughing so cut the growling."

"Do it again." He grounded out.

Kagome was shocked again, he couldn't possibly want her to… She pressed her hips against his once again out of curiosity and he groaned softly. "More."

She stared at him long and hard, this couldn't possibly be the same demon that talked bad about her and didn't want to touch her just days ago. When she didn't respond he took matters into his own hands and rocked his hips into her. She moaned this time with eyes closed. When she opened them again his eyes looked even more heated then before.

For once, she truly felt desired by a man and it didn't feel like blind lust either. She slowly leaned forward until the small amount of space between them was gone and their lips touched.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

The discovery of the VIP rooms in the back of the club had been quite convenient as things became more heated between the taiyoukai and miko. Everything they believed in the world had been forgotten, including their opinions of the opposite sex and who they were with in general. All the tension between them seemed to melt away only leaving a burning need.

Sesshomaru had Kagome straddle him as he sat on the plush couch in the room with her dress hiked up past her thighs and claws holding her ass. How in the world did he get himself in this situation he found himself asking again and again. This is **the** last thing he should be doing and she is **the** last female that he would do anything with. He couldn't find himself to care enough as his hands gripped her hips tightly, he always got what he wanted and right now, he wanted to relieve the pressure built up within his body. He let out a deep purr as her fingers found their way under his shirt.

As many times as Kagome seen his well sculpted torso, she never once touched him. Not that she wanted to but given the current situation, she couldn't help herself. She pulled back a bit while nibbling on her bottom lip, soft skin covering hard steel and she was the first female he openly allowed to touch him. She suddenly had a thought to try out what is most definitely another first. She raised her hands, lifting his shirt in the process and when she had it up enough she leaned over him and kissed his chest before licking him.

Sesshomaru took his shirt off once he felt her lips press against him and pulled her closer to him, closer to his growing desire. His hips started to move once more. Kagome moved with him, grinding her hips against his as she moved up his neck and back to his lips.

She pulled away a little while still moving upon him as she whispered, "S-Sesshomaru, just once I want to feel loved. Can you love me if only for tonight?"

He looked her strait in the eye as he replied, "I can't love if I don't know how but you teach can me."

With that, they kissed again and completely let go.

Clothes were shed slowly and timidly, neither too sure how to go at it all but both willing to explore. Besides, the teasing touches were working wonders. Each stroke of fingers against skin only pushed the two of them to go further. Soon the only thing that was left was their underwear. Kagome trembled not sure if it was because of being bare in a cold room, Sesshomaru nipping at her neck while he stroked her ass, or if it was her nerves. She was nervous, but she wanted this. She was also curious as to wither his early proclamation that he had nothing to be ashamed of was true and from what she felt below her, his statement was legit.

"I thought you were to aid me of my ache, you are only making it worse by moving upon me like you are now." Sesshomaru whispered huskily after kissing up her neck and nipping her ear.

She blushed not even realizing that she was grinding herself slowly on him. She giggled her embarrassment then no longer felt nervous. He wanted this as well.

She sat up and placed her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra letting it fall, might as well remove the rest of their fabric barriers since there was no turning back now. Sesshomaru stared at her breast watching as her nipples hardened.

"Fascinating." He said quietly as he lifted his hands to touch her mounds. Kagome moaned and arched her back and soon his curious touches went into explore mode as he grabbed, molded, and pinched her peaks.

She tried so hard to stay still, so very hard but her will was slipping away slowly. She needed something more and figured just what it was as she slowly looked down. She kissed him hard then pulled back just enough for their lips to brush together while they rid themselves of their last piece of clothing.

Kagome took a deep breath as she finally saw **all** of him. Apparently, his ego wasn't the only thing that was big. Getting back to the matter at hand, she positioned herself over him and bit her lip knowing that this was not going to be easy.

The miko threw her head back as a pained cry escaped her when she lowered herself on his shaft. She almost wanted to lift up… almost but she wouldn't have been able to anyway. Sesshomaru's hands were gripping her sides tight as a hiss sounded from him. His hips jerked up and he was nestled within her tight walls. She was hurting as she felt herself stretch around him but it was a strange pain, a good one. She leaned forward, resting her head at the juncture of his neck and shoulder while she panted hard. The friction she felt from that small movement was wonderful and helped eased the pain a bit. She slowly lowered her body on him and a moan came from both of them. Once again, their lips locked together as a pace was set.

So this was what Sesshomaru was missing, this was the reason why his brother whored himself for many years? He questioned what the hell was wrong with him. How could he have not known such a… there was no word for it. It was probably because his mind no longer working from the blood circulating in his lower regions. Either way, he thought he had everything that he had ever wanted and knew everything that the world had to offer. This was on a completely different level and he figured that by the end of the night, it would be all that he would ever want.

Sesshomaru began to thrust up with force and started to take control with the scent of her need and the feel of her heat was now fueling him. He pulled back from her mouth, watched her breast bounce from his thrusting, and licked his lips having the urge to taste them. His mouth latched onto one of her buds, sucking her as he once did with his mother when he was a young pup. Kagome squealed when she felt the demon bit her lightly at her nipple but wrapped her fingers in his hair none-the-less and pushed him further within her bosom.

Kagome groaned on each thrust until she was screaming and clawing his scalp with her nails. She felt something inside her building up as his movements became jerky and with a hard thrust, she came, her walls clamped tight around him causing him to follow her. Their foreheads touched as they panted and eyes closed, their bodies still riding on after shocks of their lovemaking.

"More…" She heard a horse whisper and she slowly opened her eyes to see his dark golden eyes. A small smile shown on her face, she wanted more as well. And more they would get.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Pain, it was all she could feel. Her body throbbed along with the beating of her heart and she almost wanted to stop breathing to make it go away. Her stomach churned violently and she sat up to run to the bathroom but her head swirled and made her feel worse.

What happened to her last night, flashes of memory came to her but only made her head spin more. Only hooded golden eyes curtained by silver threads seemed to stand out.

"Sesshomaru…" She whispered as more of the night filled her mind. She opened her eyes slowly but not only felt disappointed that she was alone in bed but was also in her bed.

"It was… a dream?" Kagome thought aloud as she held her stomach, now she really needed to go to the bathroom.

On unsteady legs, she waddled over to the bathroom where she spent the next few minutes praying to the porcelain gods. Apparently, something happened to her last night for her to be emptying whatever is in her stomach.

"Kagome? Are you awake?" She heard a male's voice within her room and stiffened thinking that whatever she dreamt could have been real somehow. The face that appeared in her bedroom doorway made her think otherwise.

"M-Miroku, what are you doing here." Her voice was raspy and stung like hell when she tried to talk.

"Did you have to ask dear cousin?" Miroku said with a lecherous grin. Kagome didn't see any humor but figured it had something to do with Sango. Miroku read her mind and continued with, "Sango couldn't keep her hands off me and who was I to deny."

"Ugh, too much information." Kagome said as she once again felt vomit hit the back of her throat.

"Well anyway, I knew that Sango would have a bad hangover and I figured that you would suffer as well so I stayed to help the two of you out."

Kagome was touched but couldn't enjoy the warm feeling for long. After once again hovering over the toilet, she stood up as best as she could and looked at herself in the mirror only to wish that she didn't. She looked like a mess with hair all over her head, bags under her eyes, sickly pale skin with weird splotches all over.

"Damn it, what the fuck happened to me last night."

He smiled a genuine smile before saying, "It looks like you had some real **fun** last night."

She glared at him and he took that as his cue to leave so that she could straighten herself out a bit and take a shower. Miroku then handed her some medicine to help her with her headache and told her that he would bring some soup and crackers for her later. Kagome was glad that someone wasn't sick out of their minds right now and wished that she wasn't either but the damage was done and now she was going to have to ride out a long day of upset stomachs and pounding headaches.

She opted for a bath instead not trusting her legs and as she sat in the warm water, feeling a bit better as the pain started to melt away.

Yet another dream with him, except this one went much further then the other had. It felt **too** real. She felt ashamed that after all she been through, that he and his family had put her through, she would think of something so… dirty with him in it, and enjoy it. She sighed, maybe she missed him a tiny bit. She shivered as she remembered her dream, scratch that, she did miss him, a lot but he wouldn't care. Sesshomaru made that clear but she couldn't help but think that it wasn't true. He had opened himself up to her, something she learned he never did. But why had he pushed her away? Not only that but when he showed up at her doorstep that day, he seemed concerned and even relieved when she told him that she didn't want anything to deal with Naraku. Maybe he was…

The pain came back in her head just as she felt that she was getting somewhere and hissed, hangovers were so not fun.

Kagome left out of her bathroom slowly with a towel around her feeling that she been in for long enough, she just really wanted to lie down and even sleep off the day. She heard her door opened and figured that it was her cousin or even Sango coming in to check up on her. She didn't worry about her state of dress, knowing that her family and best friend had seen her like that many times. The smell of food started to fill her nose and her stomach churned a bit making her feel sick. She hoped that she would be able to contain whatever food was bought to her since she knew that she was running on empty. However, something didn't feel quite right.

Turning around, she almost let the towel fall from her but clutched it tight to her body as she looked back at her visitor as his hooded eyes swept up and down her body.

"Miko." Sesshomaru said huskily once his eyes finally lifted to hers and locked.

Instead of getting a greeting in return, she screamed. "Get out, **get out!"** She yelled as she threw whatever she could grab.

Miroku rushed up behind the taiyoukai who was backing away. The objects wouldn't hurt him but being pelted with them was getting quite annoying.

"What the hell is with the screaming, my head can't take it anymore." Sango said groggy as she came out of her room. She then froze seeing the visitor and then at the necked girl still throwing things from her room. Holding her aching head she looked to her boyfriend, a silent conversation was made and Miroku hurried past the demon to calm his cousin as Sango pulled Sesshomaru away.

"Kagome stop, he's gone now." Miroku said nearly dodging the last thing she picked up. To emphasize, he held both of her arms to her side and shook her a little.

Kagome threw his arms off her and glared at him. He just sighed knowing that he would have to tell her something.

"When I was looking for you so that we can leave, I found him with you passed out in his arms. I didn't know what to think at first but I remembered Sango telling me that he was the one she set you up with. He looked so lost when I went up to him and he asked to stay saying that there was no way he was going home because- "

"So you let him stay here? He had a friend he could have gone to."

Miroku sighed and ran a hand down his face. "He said that Kagura, his friend I'm assuming, is not too fond of him and probably would have left him at her doorstep if he went to her."

Kagome stared at him for a moment as her mind registered what she heard. Kagura was mad at him? She didn't seem like she would ever dislike him for any reason. She wondered why that was.

"You know," Miroku said with a chuckle, "he thought he broke you, I don't blame him, he is a taiyoukai."

Kagome's head whipped to him not sure what he was talking about now but he had that "I-know-something-you-don't" look in his eyes.

"You were knocked out pretty cold but you looked so peaceful and relaxed. More so then you ever been but then again, sex is a great stress reliever. He must have given you a real good workout to make you as limp as you were." He said very nonchalantly.

Silence reigned as Kagome's jaw dropped before she slowly drawled out, "You're telling me that me… and him…"

"Did _it?_ Hell yea, my little Kaggie finally got her cherry popped."

Her world suddenly turned black as she lost consciousness.

* * *

A dream gone wild or a waking nightmare, Kagome wouldn't be able to say especially since she's back in a deep sleep. Maybe it's for the best. What's to happen next?

Find out on the next Grand Kids On Demand!

...

This chapter wasn't quite as easy as I wished it would have been which is the reason for the long wait. I've started and restarted it a lot and had to go back into reading past chapters to make sure I was keeping the flow right. It was so hard to keep those two very stubborn characters in character but I think I practically succeeded and I was able to add in a little citrus.

Sorry for the incredibly long wait and the even later reviews (that was because I'm a lazy bum). Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next update, I have no idea since I haven't started the chapter but I'm currently brainstorming and will hope to start writing soon.

Oh and my trip to the Bahamas was great, I loved being at the beach. I have photos posted on my Deviantart page.


	20. Awkward Mornings Take Two

This chapter is short I know but it's here :D. This story has been due for a little fluff for some time now, finally managed to work that in. ENJOY!

* * *

**Ch. 20 Awkward Mornings Take Two**

Sango sat with the ever silent taiyoukai as he stared back at her. She tried to ignore it but it was nerve wracking. What was taking her boyfriend so long with Kagome and just why was the demon there?

"So… Sesshomaru, how-"

"You will address me by Sesshomaru-sama and if I can recall, you are the traitorous friend of Kagome. I deserve a little retribution for the hell you unleashed upon me." Sesshomaru replied as his eyes narrowed on her.

Sango gulped, now she had a demon out to get her. Great…

"However…" His voice startled her and she was afraid of what he might say next. "I am at a conundrum it seems and will wait for the outcome to determine your fate."

Sango shivered in fear as she sent a prayer made in her mind that whatever he is waiting for will work out in her favor.

"Well anyway Sesshomaru-_sama,"_ Sango said making sure to add the honorific. "What brings you here?" She was not informed that he was there being that she had woken up not too long ago.

Sesshomaru just continued to sit in silence but his eyes were calculating as if saying that she might use the information he held against him being that she was plotting with his father. It seemed like he decided to tell her as he looked toward the door that the other two occupants of the apartment were behind.

"I refuse to go home to face my pup crazy father at the moment. He is already standing on my last nerve for sending her away. Once he catches scent of me, he will once again force the miko and I together again and this time there will definitely be no freedom." Sesshomaru said tiredly.

Sango now knew that she was missing out on something for sure. She was about to ask him what was going on when Kagome's door was opened and out came a fatigued Miroku.

"Is Kagome alright?" Sango asked glad that she was no longer alone with the stoic demon.

"No, she took the news hard. She fainted." He said as he sat next to his girlfriend. "Silly girl thought it was all a dream, she must have been more drunk then we all realized."

"What news? Thought what was a dream?" She asked looking from Miroku to Sesshomaru. She noticed her man's signature grin when something perverted was involved and the far off look in their visitor's eyes and it clicked in her head once she remembered what the demon told her.

"Shit! Never thought I see the day," Sango said in amazement with her jaw dropped.

Sesshomaru only glared at her. "This is nothing to be excited over. You are to still be punished but as I said, we will wait and see the outcome. I must have a little chat with her when she comes to."

Sango sighed, she felt like was royally fucked but she would put her trust in the taiyoukai.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Kagome stirred in her sleep and groaned out long reminding her of the state her body is in. Lifting on one arm, she groggily swept her hair out of her face only to freeze. She quickly ducked under the blankets.

"Not to worry, your cousin, took the liberty to dress you while you were unconscious." Sesshomaru heard her pulse speed increase knowing that she was going to wake and left Sango and Miroku who looked at him in question as he slipped into Kagome's room.

Hearing what he told her made Kagome look at herself to find that she was indeed dressed and relaxed just slightly. The tension she was currently feeling was that the reality she woke up to not too long ago was one hundred percent true.

"You're here…" She muttered silently as she looked away and moved the last few strands of hair out of her face.

"Indeed."

Silence, this was not going to go easy.

"Why am I seeing more of you then I ever have when I could have sworn you never wanted to see me again?" She questioned to no one in particular but of course it was directed to him and he could feel the pain in her tone and almost winced.

Guilt, he believed he was feeling, he didn't like it one bit. The door wasn't far away but he had nowhere else to go unless he wanted to be attacked by his father. Also, he wasn't a coward… but that didn't mean that he wasn't up to really doing what he was doing now.

"Girl, I… Kagome, I have been in consideration of my past transgressions and come to the conclusion that it is the spider hanyou that is causing me to react in ways outside my character."

Kagome tilted her head as she looked at him while trying to translate his words into simple terms. "You… are blaming Naraku… for your frosty bitchiness?"

He simply narrowed his eyes for her choice of words but didn't reply and started growling when she erupted in laughter. His claws were itching to feel the need to put her in her place and his mind supplied the images of just how to do so in the form of pleasurable torture. He had to shake his head to rid himself of heated thoughts he shouldn't be having and to get his blood circulating in the right path.

Kagome calmed down when she realized that he was growling at her then said, "I'm sorry okay. It's just strange to see you blame someone else for how you normally act. Now **that** is out of character."

He simply snorted at her before she continued with, "I know even thinking about Naraku bothers the hell out of me but even I can't put out the amount of animosity that you have for him. What's up with that?"

More silence, Sesshomaru knew he should say something but just what couldn't form in his mouth. Sesshomaru felt a nudge within his mind, the creature that haunts him within then spoke as if speaking to a small child, _'Go on and tell her.'_

Sesshomaru growled inwardly as he scolded mentally, _'Didn't you promise me you'll leave me be?'_

_'I did but it's more then obvious that you need my help. Now get on with it, leaving you alone will insure that you will mess up yet again.'_

The tai knew he wasn't going to like where this was going at all but he knew that instincts was the way.

"The hanyou only wishes to please himself and he may revert to his old ways in order to get what he wants. It annoys me more then my father and half-brother could ever have and causes me to have murderous thoughts."

She blinked and shivered clearly hearing the predator in him as his eyes darkened.

"Most of all, I do not like the idea of him threatening to take what is mine."

She blinked yet again and he simply looked away dismissing the conversation. He definitely didn't mean to say that but the evil chuckling that echoed in his mind told him the cause of his running mouth.

"He was trying to take something of yours?" Kagome questioned. There was pure innocence in her eyes. She was actually trying to understand him and it made him feel warm.

"Oblivious little onna." He muttered quietly. "No wonder you thought our coupling was a dream."

Kagome blushed hard and punched him in his shoulder only to succeed in hurting her own hand. As she nursed the hurt appendage she said with a glare, "Hey, I was drunk out of my mind, I can't even remember it."

He sighed before lifted his head and tapped a claw to his chin. "Such a shame. You may have been my first but I make sure to bring complete and total perfection in all I do. If you like, I could replicate what happened."

From scary murder to cocky jerk, he was definitely back to the Sesshomaru she knew.

Her blush darkened and she punched his shoulder with her other fist, hurting that hand as well. The velvety low chuckle resounded in the room and she glared at him before she pounced. She was going for his throat but he was a second faster and grabbed her wrist before she could touch him. He then forced her back and pinned her down to her mattress.

She struggled underneath him unknowingly pushing her breast against his chest. Her nipples were hard even through her large shirt and something of his started to harden all the same as he remembered the things he did with that part of her anatomy. Perhaps, he could indulge in cardinal pleasures every once in a while, Miroku was right, it's a wonderful stress reliever, the past weeks were practically forgotten. Besides, it's not like he's actually going to mate her.

An evil thought crossed his mind and he ground his hips against hers. Then purred, "I'll take that as a yes."

He got a squeak in response as she stilled. Mortification crossed her features. "You're kidding, right?"

"I never kid."

Actually, he was for once but his memories came and went rapidly while future thoughts were beginning to take their place.

"But you hate me."

"I don't recall ever saying such a thing."

"But-" Before she could say another word, his mouth melded to hers. Her will to fight became stronger before it dissipated as he kissed down her chin and attacked her neck, staying there for a while. Tasting her again and feeling her pulse under his fangs was becoming quite addicting. His inner demon's tail wagging as it purred in pleasure and joined it.

"Sess…" She whispered. The feeling that was overcoming her was foreign yet familiar. Was this the same sensation she felt when he kissed her in the same manner? Did he even kiss her this way? She hated that she didn't get to remember her first time, she at least wanted that much. But could she really, now that she was fully aware of what was going on?

The decision came to her as one of his clawed hands slowly left her wrist, glided down her arm and side, across her thigh and back up between the juncture of her legs.

"Did… you and my perverted cousin talk any?" Kagome struggled to say while biting her lip.

She missed the devious smirk appeared on his face as he nuzzled into her neck, his thumb added slight pressure to where her bundle of nerves lay under the fabric of her panties. She whimpered softly then moaned as he pulled his hand away.

"Maybe… More like he talked. He told me a few _tips_ that I didn't think were useful… until now."

His voice dropped an octave as he teased the skin of her neck and her lower half simultaneously. She didn't know if she should be afraid or excited. Maybe she should be both. He definitely implied that he wasn't done with her.

Her head rolled back as she felt him slowly slide his hand into her underwear before allowing his finger to dip ever so slightly her moistening entrance but not going any further. She growled in frustration when she realized that he was teasing her. After he thought she had enough he slipped a finger between her folds, her hips jerked and a long moan escaped her parted lips.

"Remind me to kill him… after you're finished. More please!" She rushed out quickly and he chuckled deeply.

Her begging was music to his ears and soon another finger joined his first, probing and exploring her moist caverns more thoroughly. He traveled down and stopped just where his hand was occupying then sat up and concentrated on watching his motions. After a moment, he allowed yet another finger then used his free hand to claw her panties.

His movements became faster and harder as he moved deeper within her, her scent became intoxicating and he unintentionally leaned over to take a deeper whiff. Now seemed like a good time to try out another idea that Miroku told him.

Kagome slowly lifted her head and had trouble keeping her eyes open. The last thing she saw before they closed again was his tongue licking his smirking lips sensually as he hovered right over her.

"Oh fuck!" Kagome called out as she felt his rough tongue lick her. Her fist had been clutching the sheets of her bed at first but now they woven tightly into his hair. Her toes curled tight and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she whimpered his name. Huffing and puffing, she slowly lifted herself on her arms to see him licking his glistening mouth as he stared back into hooded eyes. "Sesshomaru… that was… that-"

Her stomach growled loudly reminding her that it was very empty and embarrassment settled.

"Well I suppose it is your turn to eat." Sesshomaru said and Kagome squeaked again as Sesshomaru looked at her with curiosity.

"You are hungry, are you not? There is food in the kitchen, I can bring it to you if you like." He said as he stood up and started heading for the door.

Kagome felt relief wash over her as well as more embarrassment. A little sexual interaction and her brain was drowning in the gutter far deeper then even that of Miroku.

"I smell your arousal girl. If you are thinking what I believe you are thinking, we can try that after you've eaten. I would like to see what that mouth of yours can do."

She stared at him with her jaw dropped. "Just what all has Miroku told you."

"It was a long car ride girl, that's all you need to know."

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Filled with food and clothed with fresh panties, the demon and miko were just laying down in her bed. The other two occupants in the apartment asked no question but had heavy blushes on their faces. He sensed that they were listening in on their conversation through the door and obviously heard what they were doing. He just didn't care for the eavesdroppers. He continued to ignore them as he walked back to the room with soup. Kagome was still feeling a bit out of it so she just needed rest. He was currently treating her as a pillow and she gave up pushing him away a long time ago and started playing in his hair.

"Hey dog beast," Kagome interrupted the silence, "Shouldn't you be going home? I mean I'm sure your dad is wondering where you are."

Sesshomaru looked up at her slowly and settled lazy indifferent eyes on her. "Hn… father could care less about me right now. If he did, he would have found me already."

Kagome ran her fingers through his hair before starting a braid. "As much as I know you don't want to hear it, he is your dad. He's only thinking about the best for you and eventually he will try to find you."

As if on cue, his phone rang and he growled not wanting to leave his comfortable spot. Looking at his caller ID, he held back a growl. It was his half-brother.

"What is it whelp." Sesshomaru answered coolly.

_"Damn it, now you finally wanna pick up your phone. I've been callin' you like hell! Where the fuck are you, pops is seriously freaking me out."_ Inuyasha hissed through the phone.

"It is none of your concern but you can consider me there in about two hours." Really, he didn't want to leave and face his brooding father but knew he had to. After a few censored parting words, Sesshomaru hung up his phone and felt the need to crush it in his claws. He then stood up and walked to the door.

Kagome sat up when he stood up. "Going home?"

He didn't turn back to face her having a feeling that if he did, he would change his mind and stay. "Yes, father is getting out of line. First I must stop at Kagura's." He needed to get Midoriko for sent removal.

"For what, Miroku told me that you and her have gotten into a fight or something."

"Yes, but I believe she'll forgive me once I tell her about us." Kagome became silent as she looked out the window but he didn't move from his spot just yet. "Yes Kagome, what is on your mind?"

She didn't say anything at first, but eventually said, "So… with all that's happened between us…" She knew last night wasn't supposed to happen but it did and it left many questions as to what's to come. She felt the unmistakable bond between them, if there wasn't anything between them, he surely wouldn't have stayed at all. The question was would he openly accept what transpired between them?

He knew what she was saying and he turned to her slightly. "I am unsure but I do not regret. Perhaps we could be… friends?"

He seemed off asking a question as that, almost as if he was expecting her to reject him but it put a gentle smile on her face. That meant something coming from the stoic demon and she was genuinely happy for the first time in a while. It felt like the universe was slowly realigning itself.

"Friends. You know, your father will have a field day if he finds out."

"The old mongrel will not find out. If he does, our days of freedom will be over permanently. He will be most unforgiving and probably keep us chained to the bed." Sesshomaru said but the thought had promise with only her being the one chained. "I will take my leave, I bid you well."

* * *

Happy Halloween and all that jazz. I was trying to come up with a halloween one-shot but it's not coming out all easily. So instead, you'll get an early somewhat lemon chapter posted.

...

Looks like things are turning out for the better... but how long can they keep things from Toga?

Find out next time on Grandkids on Demand!

Or...

Maybe I can give you a little teaser X3... I think I'll do some teasing... don't hate me.

...

**Ch. 21 00Toga**

"Kagome, I've suddenly realized how much of a self-centered asshole I've been." Sesshomaru said as he stepped up to her. "I am such a ignorant fool with a heart the size of and as warm as a pea frozen in liquid nitrogen. I clearly see that I am in denial but I will deny my feelings no longer."

Kagome looked at him in awe. "Do… do you mean…"

He then pulls her close as he whispered, "Please take me back, I love you."

Just as their lips touched a loud snarl ripped through the room. "FATHER!"

Toga froze, he had been caught.

...

And **that **is the beginning of the next chapter. Yup, everyone's favorite demon is back alright and badder then ever.


	21. The Unexpected Visitors

Yes, after just about a year, the long wait is over. My usual apologies for not posting this chapter but more then just the normal writer's block was to blame for that.

I'm sure I mentioned that my computer was bitching out on me, first the black light screen gave out on me which meant I was without my lappy for like two weeks. Not soon after I got it back, the operating system gave up on me and I nearly lost everything I've written and drawn. Well... my writings aren't exactly all there, I got to see if I can find some converter to change the script to that of a word doc but at least the good news is that I was in the process of changing all new chapters of stories I really needed to post anyway. As a result, you have a completely different chapter then what I originally made out to begin with with all the changes I decided to make anyway.

I sorta like how it came out and I didn't. I do feel like it's rushed so sorry for the mistakes you will find but I believe I made it so that I can finally move the story on. And yes, I am finally nearing the end of this crazy ride, it feels like maybe there is only one (two at the most) chapter left and an epilogue. Can't say since I haven't started although I did try... the very end of this chapter was supposed to be the beginning of the next but I felt that it fit better here. In between my homework and studying, I'll try to get that typed up and not have everyone wait so long for it and once I'm finally done, I could get back to two stories I for sure neglected, friends with benefits and what luck. I won't try anything new till I can at least get those two rolling again cause I know it's been years since I went back on those.

Oh and btw, the very start of this was inspired by someone who drew something for me on Dokuga (http: /www. dokuga. com/ gallery?func =detail&id =4650 -remove spaces where there are spaces) so this chapter is dedicated to her.

* * *

**Ch. 21 The Unexpected Visitors**

"Kagome, I've suddenly realized how much of a self-centered asshole I've been." Sesshomaru said as he stepped up to her. "I am such an ignorant fool with a heart the size of and as warm as a pea frozen in liquid nitrogen. I clearly see that I am in denial but I will deny my feelings no longer."

Kagome looked at him in awe. "Do… do you mean…"

He then pulls her close as he whispered, "Please take me back, I love you."

Just as their lips touched a loud snarl ripped through the room. "FATHER!"

Toga froze, he had been caught.

The elder demon's hands closed tighter around the treasures he was holding as his son stood at the doorway grinding his fangs while glaring daggers at him. Ever the nonchalant being he is, he relaxed and sent him a gaze that silently asked what did he want?

When the young inu didn't say anything Toga spoke up. "What is it that you want pup?"

"What I want is for you to stop playing with… dolls." The last word that left Sesshomaru's mouth was said with such disgust. He heard his sire's dialogue the moment he walked in the house with his sensitive hearing and the sight his golden eyes caught before his outburst made him wish that he could purge it from his mind.

Toga held up the miniature versions of Kagome and Sesshomaru and replied in a haughty tone with his nose in the air, "They are not dolls, they are cake toppers. I had them made for the wedding I was planning but you ruined it."

Toga then was about to make the figures kiss when they were destroyed by Sesshomaru's poison whip. A pout settled on his face from having his entertainment taken away from him. If Sesshomaru was one to roll his eyes, he would have. It was clear that the demon was still very hung over losing Kagome. He still saw her as "the one" that much was clear. He just needed his father to stay off his back at least until he figured out a few things himself but he knew that the demon would be just incredibly stubborn about it. "Really father, you should act your age and stop being immature about it."

"You should act your age…" Toga mocked in a stoic tone. "Hn… maybe I should take your advice and act like an old grandfather, oh wait, I can't because a certain pup of mine refuses to procreate."

Sesshomaru's lip curled, just why the hell was the mongrel so bent on getting him laid in the first place? "There's always the half-breed, go force him to do your bidding."

Toga sighed tiredly. "There is no need for me to do so. I am more than certain that the female he is with now is the one he will eventually be his mate. How many times do I have to tell you that it is you my boy that I'm worried about?"

"There is nothing to worry about." The younger inu hissed.

"Oh but it is my duty as a father to worry about my offspring and his future."

A threatening growl came from Sesshomaru's throat as he came in his father's face within an instant. His eldest pup continues to surprise him although he didn't show it. He didn't even have time to blink with the speed said pup used.

"You, father, have no right planning a future that I do not approve of or have any part of planning. I believe you have done enough damage towards both that woman and I. Any other attempts to getting me to give you grandchildren will only end the same and most likely even worse. Did you know father, that what you've done could have gotten you arrested? Kidnapping is a felony and not even your title could protect you from court. You better pray for mercy that the miko decides not to expose the conditions you had put us in."

Well, shit, he kinda forgot about that. He was so sure that his son and the little woman would fall madly in love with each other the moment that they met that he didn't think of the consequences of what would happen should all else fail. Sesshomaru, knowing that he won the argument just as he was meant to, smirked then backed away, maybe now he would finally have the peace he so desperately needed now that he verbally put his father in his place.

After a moment of being alone, Toga sat back in his chair, a headache pounding behind his temples. Boy did he hate it when his son was right, it did bad things to his overinflated ego. There was no use in denying it though, should Kagome decide to confess, the demon lord would be in some deep shit and he wouldn't hear the end of it as he know his former mate won't allow it. She was and still is vicious when it comes to her only pup. He decided that it was best to find Kagome and really apologize for all he's done. Good thing he still had her files, he kept them just in case Sesshomaru had a change of heart.

"Heh, how can that boy have a change of heart if he doesn't have one?" Toga laughed at his own sad joke as he opened a file cabinet in his desk.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Kagome had been in a good mood and even set out to clean the apartment while Sango was away visiting her brother in Osaka. She had returned not too long ago from seeing Sesshomaru. Well it didn't start out that way, she had went to a café not too far from the apartment to get a bite to eat and just happened to run into him there. They ate together and chatted a bit before going their separate ways. He promised to take her to see Rin and Kagura on the weekend, from what he told her, they missed her as much as she missed them.

Things felt remotely normal to her despite all she went through… well as normal as things can get for her. One thing that changed so far was that her chick flick obsession diminished a bit. If she were to watch them like she used to, interesting dreams would follow that night. With a sigh, she knew she was doomed, her body knew what it craved and her subconscious was slowly but surely betraying her as well. A knock at the front door snapped out of her musing and she silently wondered who it could possibly be.

Stopping what she was doing, she went to the door and opened it only to gasp as she saw the face of the last person she would have expected to see.

"N-Naraku? What are you doing here? How the hell did you even find me?" Kagome asked with wide startled eyes.

"The answer to your second question is Taisho-sama. He still kept information on you for some reason although you are no longer affiliated with him." He replied as he leaned on the door post. "The answer to your first question is rather… complicated. May I please come in Kagome?"

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Toga just arrived at Kagome's apartment fully intent on getting on her good side. He figured that it would be a long shot but anything was worth it he supposed. The old inu made his way over to her complex in no time and found her door no problem. As he knocked at the door, he took an involuntary sniff and smelled something that was quite familiar.

"That's strange, Naraku's here? Well he did seem to know Kagome, maybe they're closer than I thought." Toga muttered to himself.

The door opened and Kagome had been startled yet again as she met with another face that she didn't expect to see ever, or at least so soon. "Um, hello Taisho-sama." Kagome greeted warily.

"Hello to you too Kagome and hello to you as well Naraku." Toga replied as he looked into the apartment to see the male sitting on the couch with a cup of what smelled to be coffee. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything, if so, I'll try to speak with you another day."

Kagome opened the door wider and extended a hand to invite him in. "Oh you're not interrupting anything. We were just chatting."

Toga wanted to ask her just what were they talking about but let it drop. One way or another, he could probably get it out of Naraku eventually.

"Can I get you anything Taisho-sama?" Kagome asked as she closed the door.

"Hn, just tea and you don't have to call me Taisho-sama, at least call me Toga."

Kagome went into the kitchen while the demon sat next to the hanyou. He eyed the young man who had a very devious smirk on his face as he sipped his drink. "Why hello there Taisho-sama, let me guess, here to stop a potential lawsuit for using a forbidden spell and kidnapping?"

Toga narrowed his eyes on the spider, the man just laughed. "Relax sir, I have to let you know that Kagome really isn't like that. Yes, she has a temper of a hellcat but is too forgiving for her own good. The whole situation is probably far from her mind."

Toga sat back from his place on the couch and lifted his head going on interrogation mode. "And have you done something to her as well since you telling me this?"

"Yes, I cannot lie, and as much as I would like to try to regain what I've lost, I am satisfied with what I have."

The dog tried to decipher his words and realized that his presumption was right, they were indeed as close as he thought but Naraku must have done a great wrong. Suddenly he was on edge, his aura flaring out at the only other male in the room.

"You dogs are really overprotective, no I am not pursuing her. I mean I would still like to have her but I am not foolish. Sesshomaru would gut me for sure." Naraku whispered as he remembered that night at the club. That deadly look he received that night made him realize that his life wasn't worth trying to go after the one that got away. Nope, instead he just wanted to really clear some things between him and Kagome, even try to get advice from a woman's point of view on how to better his relationship with his wife so that he could get over his infatuation of her. With her knowledge of chick flicks and daytime television, she had been able to tell him a lot of great things.

The tai's brow's lifted at what the hanyou said. "And why would Sesshomaru do that?"

That bought the smirk back on the young man's face. His mouth opened to give him the short versions of their encounter at the club, minus the part with him stalking Kagome, and that sent the elder demon right back out the door grumbling under his breath, "Sesshomaru, you sly dog."

Kagome came out of the kitchen with a cup of tea just as the door closed. "Toga-san?"

Naraku chucked. "He had to take care of some business but I'm sure you'll see him _real _soon." He then looked at his watch and said, "I believe I must be going. It was nice catching up to you Kagome, see you around."

Kagome watched as he walked to the door and left. Naraku really did wish to stay longer but he knew that he would probably die if he did. He had a feeling that Kagome was in for a long night.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

Toga tried his best to hide his grin as he strolled in the house, he sniffed out his eldest and found him to be within the sparring room most likely practicing his sword technique.

"Oh Sesshomaru…" The elder demon sang as he leaned on the door frame.

Said demon didn't slow in his strides but answered back in a, "Hn."

Toga then dropped his smile and made to check his claws and pick out the invisible dirt. "I had a very interesting visit with Kagome, I didn't expect her to have company, let alone said company to be Naraku."

That caused the young tai to falter and pause.

"My suspicions were right, they were together some time ago. From the looks of it, he might have been trying to attempt to win her once again." An evil smirk formed on his lips as he knew the next thing would either make or break what will happen next. "And she surely didn't seem to mind it."

A loud roar had been heard throughout the estate as one second a demon stood in the center of the floor and the next, just a wooden sword falling to the ground. A whoosh of wind and a silvery ball of light past Toga and the old demon couldn't help but laugh out. Yes! Victory was his, he could only bet that he would most likely have his grand-pups from his eldest in the very near future. Now, he only had to hope that he wouldn't hunt Naraku down first.

It had not even been ten minutes when there was another knock at the door except that this knocking was more like a beating down of her door. Kagome tried her hardest to make it to the door but she had been in the shower when the banging started. She threw on her clothes although she was far from dry and hurried to the door. The moment she was about to touch the knob, she heard a creaking sound just as the door came off its hinges. She screamed just as she was pinned to the wall by a hard body.

"Quiet woman, you are hurting my ears." A familiar, yet feral, voice rumbled just outside the shell of her ear.

Kagome shivered but calmed realizing who it was that was caging her in. "What is the meaning of this Sesshomaru, why the hell did you destroy my door?"

Instead of answering her, he took a few sniffs of her neck. "I smell Naraku within this room, yet you are untouched. Did he not try to do anything to you? Surely you must have purified him, if he got away, I'll hunt him down and–"

Kagome patted his shoulder not wanting to know what he was intending to do. Yes, she had been surprised at Naraku's arrival but she sensed no malevolence from him when he stopped by, only guilt. It was that that made her decide to hear him out and although she still didn't trust him, he seemed genuine enough for her to have him in her company.

Feeling her anger spike a bit, she tried to push him away as she said, "First off, there's no need for you to kill Naraku because he didn't do anything. Second off, you destroyed my door!"

The wet and rough appendage that was his tongue, quelled some of that anger as she felt him licking her neck and another, more powerful emotion was slowly taking its place. "I will deal with the door later then, as for now I would like to make sure that the hanyou, and any other, knows that you are off limits."

Kagome didn't know if she should be nervous or excited by the way he growled his last sentence just before he whisked her off her feet and made his way to her room. From the look in his crimson eyes, the beast had free reign and Sesshomaru was allowing it. It wasn't long after her bedroom door was closed for clothing to be shed and pleasurable noises to be heard.

_**~G~K~O~D~**_

He wanted to despise his father because he was the being that put him in the situation he was in. He wanted to kill Naraku because if the hanyou didn't screw up Kagome's trust then he also doubted that he would be in said situation. He wanted to be away from Kagome simply because she existed but he couldn't find it in himself to do so… at least for this once. He had been awake for what could have been hours after a brief and very peaceful sleep from the following evening. He seriously didn't want to take things as far as what had transpired, he still had much to think about and the two of them had just established some kind of bond that would have allowed him the kind of time he needed. The damn thought that his sire put in his head that the spider had even attempted to get close to her sent him into a rage and his youkai was worked into a frenzy. He forwent his car in favor of his light orb to her home, ready to have blood in his hands as soon as possible but instead of satisfying his bloodlust with a death, he settled it with something much more devious.

His demon was still riled as he looked down upon the **very **ravaged female sleeping atop his bare chest, the creature wanted another go at her body feeling as if it would be separated from her yet again. His beast did not give him any rest since the day they agreed to just be friends, it wanted to keep the female. Sesshomaru let out a sigh, he was sure that it would be near impossible to even try to walk out of her bedroom without having his youkai whimpering loudly within his head. The damage was done, his mark was on her stating his claim, even worse was that he rutted with her enough that his father might possibly get his wish. Oh how he already knew that his father would gloat over his victory for centuries to come.

The low moan bought his attention back to where he was, that sound was utter music to his ears and for a second he wanted to rouse her completely just as much as his youkai did and take her once again. Glossy blue eyes, pink tinged cheeks, and parted red lips welcomed him and he felt his control slip just a bit further.

"Sesshomaru, you're here." Her voice rasped with a smile. He felt pride swell within him, he caused her to go hoarse and the thought of him made her smile.

"That I am." The inu purred.

She drew small shapes in his stomach slowly, making him shiver. "I thought I was dreaming again. I was going to be so angry at myself if my mind synthesized this. I can only take so much self-inflicted torture before I go insane."

Again? She dreamt of them together on multiple occasions?

"I assure you, I am very real but consider this a dream come true if you must." He replied haughtily.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "So arrogant, you really need to fix that."

His remark was to growl at her and she laughed. A smirk formed on his lips and he chuckled along with her. Their merriment was cut short however.

"Shit! What the hell happened to the door? Kagome!"

The little miko could hear her friend's panicking voice and for that moment, she remembered about the door that her new lover damaged. "Oh yea, you have much work to be done with your personality."

Kagome made to get up and confront her friend to show her that she was alright before she stormed into her bed room and meet a sight that would embarrass all. The demon and the pain she felt in her body didn't exactly allow her to move but she gained her freedom, dressed, and went to face Sango.

* * *

Well whatdoyaknow! Toga wins and even more shockingly with the help of Naraku of all people. Who knew that he could be a good guy. Well what's to happen now that Kagome and Sesshomaru's relationship is flipped upside down?

Find out next time on Grandkids on Demand!


	22. One Day Soon

Welp, this is THE final chapter of GKOD. It's finally written and posted and I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, the nominations, and just plain sticking with me. I do have a special treat for you guys and I hope to have it posted soon since I've been partly working on it since I started this crazy ride. Just hang tight and it shall be done... now I can also concentrate on my other stories.

* * *

**Ch. 22 One Day Soon**

It seemed as if things went back to normal for all. Toga couldn't be any happier, his dreams were finally coming true. It's been a few months since the "incident" and the old inu was making sure to document it all to blog on his website to show that he is one step closer to his goal of having grand-pups. His son finally came out with news that he wanted to court Kagome properly. One of his favorite moments was when Sesshomaru took her out to spend a day at the beach. Apparently his son had a friend that lived on a nice piece of property and through meeting her, he decided just how he wanted his granddaughter if he was gifted with one. The little girl, Rin, that lived with Kagura was just too adorable. She stole all his attention and nearly caused him to lose track of Sesshomaru and future daughter-in-law when they tried to sneak away from him.

Yup, the two of them made a lovely couple despite their differences and he couldn't wait to see what the future had in store for them. For now, he wanted to upload some new photos and video of a recent date his pup took Kagome on. He actually managed to get a shot of the two kissing which he was sure would get many comments on. The only thing stopping him however was his missing jump-drive. He was always loosing that thing when he knows it hold some very valuable things one it both work and personal business related.

"Father."

Toga looked up from his search to see Sesshomaru. His eldest had a blank expression but his eyes were glowing... almost as if he was up to something.

"Father, I believe that this is for you." His monotone voice spoke even though Toga didn't reply to his first response.

The elder inu raised a brow, in Sesshomaru's clawed fingertips was the very USB that he was looking for.

"You should really stop leaving things of great importance around in random places. I'm sure you wouldn't want this to fall into the wrong hands." He said as he strode in and placed the USB drive on his father's desk. He then turned and walked out as silently as he did in.

Toga just sat there not believing what just happened. Sesshomaru knew the contents of what was on the small device, he could have destroyed it easily and be done with it. He could bet that his son deleted the contents but when he popped it in his computer, the amount of space used didn't change. Toga smiled, maybe his boy was finally coming around, Kagome was such a wonderful change. Feeling happy, the demon went to his website, eager to update it with new media.

It was going nicely as it always did, and then the screen blacked out for a second. When it came back on, the dai's eyes widened. A virus was unleashed onto his computer, and from the looks of it, it was quite nasty. Toga went after his son hoping for him to explain what he's done so that he could work on saving his computer but all that was left of his eldest was a note on his bedroom door.

_Dear Father,_

_It took me quite a while to fix up your new program, even before you meddled in my life with Kagome, and it will take ten times as long to fix it... that is if you could possibly find a way to save you precious computer. And yes, it will corrupt everything on that damned website so I'm sure you'll have many unhappy customers. Consider this payback for the horrible torture you placed on I and my chosen. This is only a sample of what I promise to do if you bever/b decide to interfere with my personal business again._

_~Caio_

Crumbling the note in his grasp, a small snort came from between his lips, then he guffawed, then it turned into full blown laughter. Well... it wasn't like he needed the website anymore and he could always buy a new computer. He'll let his son have that one. Besides with his new free time, he could just pester them till they finally give in to what he wants.

Oh yes, he'll make his boy sorry that he took away his hobby.

~Elsewhere~

"Hurry woman, we have a limited time before my father hunts me down." Sesshomaru said as he went to the back of his car to pull out suitcases. There was tons of luggage in the trunk.

Kagome got out of the car and helped him. When he came to her just last week telling her to pack two weeks' worth of clothes, she looked at him strangely wondering why. He replied that he was going to ruin his father's website and when that happened, he could guarantee that the inu would spend his new free time following them. She didn't see the point in it since Toga was already doing that but then Sesshomaru explained that it was going to be like being locked together in the room again... possibly even worse. That website became his life for a number of years after all and if the old inu wasn't playing around with it, he was pestering him and he was sure that he would go into overdrive now that the website was gone. He also wanted the privacy that he and his female were void of and having a nice little vacation in Italy should give them just that.

"How long do you think it'll take till he realizes we left the country?" Kagome asked. She was still surprised that she was going through with this but she was excited.

"By the next day. But by the time he finds us, we should be on our way home."

Kagome giggled. "I hope you know that this might be a moot point. I can bet he'll be on our backs even more after this."

Sesshomaru stood close beside her. "Well then, we'll take another trip and another, as many as we see fit."

"But we can't really do that can we? I hate to spend your money like this."

One corner of his mouth lifted in a small smirk. "Not like it'll really put a dent in my family's fortune, you forget that I, the hanyou, and my father have lived for centuries and had many careers after the feudal era. Even before as feudal lords, we've had wealth. However, if we were to do so, hopefully he'll connected it all and finally leave us be."

Well it wasn't like she could back out of it, the tickets and all had already been bought before he told her his plan.

As Sesshomaru took the lead, he still wondered how did everything get so turned around in his life and briefly wondered if she was thinking the same. Even with his damned sire's interference, things have never gotten as out of hand as the past few months. As he felt Kagome's warm hand slip between his claws, he took it and squeezed it lightly now sure that she had the same thoughts in her mind. He felt a strange sense of being complete and thought that as much as he despised his father's asinine plans, this was one that he that he would be in favor of, but only this one. With a slightly larger smile, he decided that he just **might** give in to his father's demand... one day soon.

* * *

Although this adventure has come to an end, there are many to be in store for our favorite couple, Toga will make sure of that.

And so with that ends Grandkids on Demand!


	23. Epilogue

This was actually supposed to be the actual ending of the story but I felt that it would be missing something if I just jumped to this point. To be honest, I didn't know if i really wanted to post this up but I believe that it fits well as an epilogue. I have one more thing in store for this then it'll be truly complete.

* * *

**Epilogue**

There were many things that the young taiyoukai can and would do.

He can beat anyone in a spar, his half-brother his favorite punching bag. He can outwit anyone, his father despised him for that. He could make the strongest men cringe and women melt with just a look. But one thing he refused to do was acknowledge to his father that he was right. Having Kagome in his life wasn't bad because for one thing, nothing was mediocre anymore. That fiery little woman kept him on his toes constantly and it was nice to have someone who could deal with his father as well as him and keep the inu in line. It took him a while to get used to sharing his life with someone but in the end, he was able to stop thinking about it quite easily.

They courted in a proper fashion for a month or two, the entire time being hounded by Toga who tried to rush them saying that they had enough time getting to know one another. They soon made the announcement that they were going to make it official and celebrated with a very extravagant wedding. One thing was for sure, he didn't know how complete he felt until he bonded his soul with Kagome during their wedding night.

Well… that was until she told him the one thing that he practically forgot. The one thing that landed him in the mess to begin with.

They had been mated for a little over half a year when she told him that they would be expecting. The news shocked him to the core but as the information simmered in his mind for a bit, the thought of having his own offspring gave him pride. The good feeling faded when he realized that they would have to tell his sire or else he'll find out about it later and when he did he knew his father would raise hell.

"Congratulations, it's a boy." The doctor said proudly as he held a small, wiggling and wailing infant bringing the inu out of his musings.

After the normal procedure that happens after child birth, a very tired new mom and a spaced out new dad left the operating room to their secluded suite. They were soon joined by the new addition to the family and it was then and there that Sesshomaru wanted to take back all he said and thought about having his own kids. He watched as his little mate cuddled his son who although was hanyou, already had the aura of a formidable full demon to come. He was reminded of when he first saw Inuyasha as a newborn pup with his fluffy mop of snow white hair, pink chubby cheeks, tiny claws, and puppy ears twitching from catching all the new sounds surrounding him. The only difference was that his pup bore his markings.

He kissed Kagome's forehead, a purr rumbling from his chest when she smiled at him.

"Hold him." Kagome whispered. The long hours of crying from the pain and the energy used to deliver their baby took a toll on her voice but she was happy nonetheless. Never in her life did she ever think that she would have ended up with a man… well demon like Sesshomaru. He was nowhere near what she ever thought she wanted in that special someone but she wouldn't change how it all turned out for the world.

Sesshomaru looked unsure at first but held out his hands. Kagome passed them their child and it was then as he looked back into golden eyes so like his own that he dubbed this as the feeling of being complete and nothing could ruin this moment.

"Sesshomaru why didn't you get me the moment my grandson took his first breath? I simply must see the pup."

Except that.

Toga and Inuyasha, with Kikyo behind him, walked in the room and Sesshomaru growled at the volume of his father's voice. The soft whimpering coming from the bundle in his hands confirmed at how loud the old mongrel was and the new father was close to snapping at his own.

"Volume father." Sesshomaru hissed as he handed his son to his mate who immediately went to sooth him before he started crying again.

"Yes you do need to tone it down Sesshomaru, you don't want to make little Toga cry. What kind of father will that make you?" Toga said as he went over to the side of the bed to see his grandson.

Inuyasha burst out laughing and Kikyo was trying to calm him down but was failing as she couldn't stop the smile from spreading on her face. Sesshomaru raised a brow. Little Toga? Hell no, he was not naming his son after his psychotic sire. Sure, he and Kagome didn't really talk much about names as they kept arguing about their picks but that name was definitely out.

"You will refrain from calling my pup that." Sesshomaru nearly growled. He didn't really want his father close to his son, he felt that he would somehow influence him despite the fact that he was a newborn.

"Well it's not like you two picked out a name for the little guy, now, let me hold my grandson, I've been waiting nearly 800 years for this moment. Literally." Toga said as he held his hands open.

Kagome did as he requested and smiled at Sesshomaru when she notices him tense up. "I know our boy's in good hands, relax Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru gave her a wary look but relaxed just a bit. He just really didn't want to end up with his own pup becoming like his father. One Toga was bad enough.

Toga held the small bundle in his arms and cooed at the baby when his eyes opened on him for the first time. "Aren't you just-"

_WAAAAAAAAAH!_

Before he could say anything else, the pup let out a loud whine. Toga's eyes were wide, he didn't do anything. Why was his grandson crying? He rocked the baby a little while shushing him hoping that it would quiet him down but to no avail, if anything it only made things worse. Sesshomaru having enough of it, reached out and took his son from his father, the crying quieted down till it stopped. Toga decided to reach out for the pup but the moment he touched him, his small round face scrunched up before he began to whimper again.

Toga eyed the little pup, it couldn't be possible that the babe didn't like him right?

Sesshomaru hid the smirk that wanted to show, as if reading his mind he said out loud, "My son is right to want to stay away from you father."

Kagome gave her mate the look that told him that he needed to make peace with his father. "I'm sure he's just unfamiliar with the new scents of everyone else. You did tell me that a young demon pup's nose is tuned to their parents only within the first few hours. He's just not used to Toga-san's scent yet."

Toga mood brightened at Kagome's logic, now that he thought about it, how could he have forgotten? Both his sons behaved the same when they were born it shouldn't have been any different.

"I want a close look at my nephew." Inuyasha said as he went over towards his brother.

"Hey there little guy." The hanyou said as he tweaked a soft tiny puppy ear.

The baby in response moved said ear then looked back at his uncle, his eyes went wide but he stayed calm.

"You know, he's kinda cute to say he's Sesshomaru's brat." He then made a jester to his brother silently asking if he could hold him and was surprised when Sesshomaru allowed him. "Heh, I can tell me and him are gonna have lots of fun. Us hanyous gotta stick together, right little guy?"

Toga's jaw dropped and his mood darkened once more. Maybe the little pup didn't like him after all. A small hand grasped his and he looked into the blue eyes of the owner. "Don't worry Toga-san, I'm sure he'll come to love you. You are his grandfather after all."

The old inu put on a big smile and asked to try once more. The pup was placed in his arms once more and although his nose crinkled up, the baby didn't cry this time. Toga's smile increased, he had a grandson, finally.

"Oh my boy, I am going to spoil the mess out of you." Toga said as he placed a finger in the pup's outstretched hand.

"You've already given so much, there's no need." Kagome said as she thought of the baby shower, she was still sorting through all his gifts.

"Yes there is a need, it is what grandfathers do after all." Kagome knew there was no changing his mind. "I'll teach him so many things when he gets older and he can stay with his grandpa anytime."

Sesshomaru didn't want to allow it but then thought better of it. He would store what's been said for future purposes. Toga tickled the pup as he looked up at him to say, "Well my stubborn son, it took you long enough."

With a tiresome sigh, the demon knew what he had to do. "I will admit only this once that you were right about this whole idea but if you interfere with my pup's life as you have mine, I will do to you what I should have done a long time ago." That last part was a definite promise of pain.

Toga held up one arms the other holding his grandson securely at the crook of his elbow. "He is your responsibility, I know, I know. Now… when will you make another?"

Kagome choked on air while Sesshomaru put on a stony face, he did not just hear his father say that. Inuyasha was back in hysterics along with Kikyo. Toga laughed. "Relax my boy, just pulling your leg. Learn to take a joke sometime."

Sesshomaru shook his head at his sire, the demon may have been kidding but he knew it wouldn't be long till he demanded that of them. It actually didn't sound like a bad idea. Already he was thinking of all that he could teach his boy to be a formidable demon... one that could possibly give his sire a run for his money.

Toga felt a shiver run down his spine and looked up at his eldest only to see the look that said eldest would give to someone when they were about to be royally fucked. It was the look of doom in his eyes and that conniving little smirk that he inherited from his old mate. He then just turned his attention back at the bundle in his arms and hoped to the Kamis that the young one won't inherit that.

"How about Akihiko?" He said in hopes of getting that look off his son's face.

Sesshomaru raised a brow, "Hn?"

"The pup's name. It means _bright prince._It's what I originally planned to name you my boy but your mother wouldn't have it. She said that you needed a name that struck fear in every one's eyes, enemy or not, and reflected your superiority of those you'll rule."

Sesshomaru was about to give a remark but Kagome spoke up first. "I like it." The inu just looked at her then seemed to test it in his mind before nodding his agreement.

"I suppose it would suffice, anything is acceptable then _little Toga."_That caused everyone else to laugh except for the old dai who just pouted. "Relax father, learn to take a joke sometime."

It was so like Sesshomaru to use his words against him but he smiled and passed the young pup back to him.

Toga watched as his family talked and enjoyed each other's company. It was moments like this that the old inu lived for and he expected many more to come.


	24. Specialness Bonus Fic

Now this is the thing I've been planning since practically the first chapter of this entire little story. I also considered this to be a true ending but felt that something would be missing if I jumped to it. Hoped you enjoyed it all and if anything, I have one of my best friends to thank for the idea of this crack fic. Both this little snippet and the one before are just to say, again, thank you my readers for encouraging me to keep going with this story. It may be done but it's an accomplishment as you know I have many unfinished stories that I do promise to concentrate on now that I have one less story to worry about.

* * *

**Babysitter On Demand**

It was such a nice weekend and Toga was going to enjoy it.

The old inu did all his work for the next few days and so what was he to do other than relax and be lazy. He had been watching a few of his favorite shows and movies but felt his stomach growl for food so he stretched before getting out of his recliner to head for the kitchen. As he neared the stairs which were just before his destination, he thought he saw something move. He furrowed his brows a bit, he didn't hear anything. He lifted his nose and found that everything still smelled the same, there was nothing new there. He then tried to feel any misplaced auras only to feel that of his staff. Maybe he was seeing things, he may be a demon but he was quite old maybe his senses are starting to leave him… nah, as a great and powerful taiyoukai, he still had many long years to go.

He strolled past the stairs and right into the kitchen to grab his favorite snack: raspberry cheesecake cookies. It was Kagome that actually got him addicted to the treat she had to have them while she was pregnant. She even took to baking some because fresh cookies were always the best. Every once in a while, he would receive fresh baked cookies from her and so the old inu would store them for times like this.

Humming a light tune as he went to where the plate of cookies under a cake glass, he paused. All of his precious treats were gone including the plate that they were on. Who could have taken his cookies? Everyone in the house knew to steer clear of their master's special snacks. It was possible that it was his youngest. Although Inuyasha was now making progress of moving out to live with his girlfriend now, he still had a lot of his junk in his room and came home every once in a while to pick up a thing or two. But still, the kitchen and the house was void of his scent and aura and his youngest pup wasn't one to hide it with his brash and bold attitude, especially for a little something to eat.

So if it wasn't Inuyasha then who?

A giggle caught his attention and he hurried off to where he heard it. Out of the kitchen and back in front of the stairs, he saw a blur of something at the top going around the corner. Toga hurried up but saw nothing, growling as he saw something move back down stairs, he used his demon speed to catch up to it before it disappeared yet again.

"And gotcha!" The elder inu said triumphantly as he held on to a very small body.

Toga blinked as large blue eyes looked back at him. A childish laugh bubbled from the three-year-old dark-haired hanyou as she threw her hands in the air. "Grandpa caught Keiko, now Keiko it!"

The small hanyou tried to wiggle out of the old male's hands but he held her still. Well it was no wonder he couldn't sense the little girl. For some unknown reason, her aura was next to nonexistent. It could be that she was a perfect mix of her parents although she looked more like her mother then anything with the exception of tiny black triangular ears above her head and the single lavender stripes on her cheeks and wrist.

"Hold on little lady, where's your brothers?" Toga asked as he nuzzled her. His granddaughter was such an adorable pup.

"Aki and Kichi hiding, we play hide-n-seek with grandpa!"

Toga smiled at Keiko and set her down then held her small hand in his large one. Now it made sense where his cookies went. His grandchildren were notorious cookie snatchers especially his oldest grand-pup, Akihiko. That kid tries to play it off and be cool about it like his father would but it was obvious he inherited his mother's sweet tooth. He knew that the pup was hiding somewhere within the mansion, ready to enjoy his bounty.

"How about you help grandpa find your brothers, I promise you two cookies if you do." The old demon said with a smile. His eldest grandson couldn't have eaten them all yet, like his father, he loved to savor things he felt that he won. He was also sure that wherever the big brother was, the younger, Kichirou, would be there as well since the young pup looked up to older brother as if he was his hero. Toga knew what it was though as he seen it in his own sons before they grew up to hate each other and he hoped that they wouldn't follow in their footsteps. Then again, male dogs tended to always want to prove whose alpha so it might be inevitable.

He felt Keiko pull at his hand and he realized that he enlisted her help with his bribe since her eyes brightened at the prospect of getting a treat. "Keiko find Aki and Kichi with grandpa!"

The two of them went up the stairs and down the hall to a room that Toga haven't went into in a long time. The room where he once trapped his son and Kagome. The small hanyou's nose twitched then she tugged on Toga's arm to get him to lean down so that she could loudly whisper, "Keiko think that Aki went in here."

Toga sniffed the air as well, the scent was faint but was there. The pup was definitely getting better at hiding his scent and aura and at such a tender age of five too.

The two of them saw the blankets move under the bed and Toga signaled to Keiko with a finger to his lips to stay quiet. She nodded with a small giggle and the two of them went on side of the bed. The old demon then silently counted to three with his fingers and then the two of them dove under the bed. There was a startled snarl among giggles and snickers as a sliver haired hanyou hurried to get from under the bed. Toga caught the youngster in the same manner as he caught his granddaughter except the boy put up a good fight but gave up seeing as he was getting nowhere.

"Yay, Keiko helped grandpa find Aki!" The girl clapped as she jumped up and down. "Now Keiko get cookies."

Akihiko glared at his sister and felt betrayed. "Keiko! You weren't supposed to tell."

"Hush now pup, you know how I feel about thieves taking my snacks." Toga lightly growled at him as he shifted him to his side.

Said pup lowered his ears to his scalp and looked away. "I-I didn't eat them all..."

Toga could hear the "yet" that he didn't say. It was clear to him now that this was a plot, have Keiko distract him while he munched down on the treats. The boy definitely had his deviousness. The old dog smiled and roughed up his hair then turned to his granddaughter who bought the plate of cookies from under the bed and was getting ready to eat them herself.

"Now, now Keiko, you have to help me find your other brother before you get them." Toga said as he took the plate from her after putting his grandson down. He was surprised that the tiny toddler wasn't with his brother and that was never a good sign for many reasons.

Keiko pouted but took her grandfather's hand as he led them out the room. He then looked over to Akihiko. "Where is your brother pup?"

"I made him hide somewhere else so that he wouldn't spoil where I was hiding. Kichirou is bad at playing hide-n-seek." He grumbled, most likely still upset at not having the cookies to himself.

Toga shook his head. "You know better than to let him go wondering off all alone. He may be hanyou but he is still an infant. It's your responsibility to take care of your siblings. Now tell me where is he?"

"In your office."

Toga stopped in his tracks, his eye twitching. He hoped that he didn't hear what he thought he heard. Being the youngest pup of the three at just over the age of one, Kichirou was very destructive when he wasn't watched over. Anything that he could get his claws on was either shredded by those claws or ripped apart with his teeth. He was still teething after all and demons growing fangs had the need to chew on and through many things and for some reason, this was the worst case he seen. Not even his own sons or the two elder grand-pups were as bad as he. There was many times where Toga spent a lot of time trying to regain any work, replace furniture and rugs, and fix walls and carpets that the little devil ruined. His office was also his most favorite playground just because there was so much paper within the walls.

He hurried to his office, his grandchildren following behind him and once he reached the door, he paused upon hearing a squeal and a crash. Opening the door, it looked as if it was an indoor blizzard went through with the amount of paper that littered the ground from books and random paper on and in his desk. His newest computer monitor laid face down on the ground in what he could bet was now broken. In the mist of all the chaos was a small white-haired hanyou pup that had sank his fangs in his leather chair. When the boy's blue eyes saw that he was no longer alone, he let out a giggle and climbed down from the chair to run to his brother. Toga's eyes just followed the little monster before eyeing his former sanctuary. He felt a tug at his hand and looked down at the large blue eyes of his granddaughter.

"Keiko help find Kichi, can Keiko have cookies now?"

Toga sighed and just handed her the plate of cookies. Akihiko then took it upon himself to get some as well seeing that he didn't have the chance to eat many and his little brother followed his example grabbing one as well. The elder demon just decided to close the door to his office, there was nothing that could be done now anyway. He would just have to redo any lost paperwork after the pups went back home. He turned back to the three as they munched happily on the treats and decided to get a cookie himself, he knew that he shouldn't let them have the cookies as it would spoil their appetite and cause them to become very hyper but he would let their parents deal with that. Speaking of...

"Say, where is your mother and father? I didn't know that they stopped by, why didn't they let me know that they're here?" Toga asked.

Akihiko chewed on a cookie then swallowed his bite before replying with, "That's because they're not here."

Toga knew damn well that Sesshomaru wouldn't leave his litter like this. The boy might still be stoic and sadistic, but he did become an overprotective dad. As for Kagome, she usually called him ahead of time to let him know that she needed him to babysit. So what the hell?

"How long will they be gone?"

Again Akihiko provided the answer. "Three weeks."

What. The. Fuck!

There was no way that the boy was telling him what he was hearing. It had to be a childish lie... but Aki tended to be very much like his father, blunt and truthful.

"It's Mama and papa's ani...annie... any-vir-sir-e." Keiko said trying her best to pronounce a word she wasn't too familiar with. Her father always told her to break them down as best as possible.

"Visry, Visry!" Kichirou repeated. It seemed like yesterday that the young pup was just starting to speak. He was definitely going to be a smart one at the speed he was picking up words.

Akihiko rolled his eyes, his younger siblings didn't know anything and it was up to him as the eldest and therefore more superior to correct them. "It's pronounced 'anniversary'. They were late for their flight so they just dropped us off."

Oh great, he loved his family but all three of them had some quality made to cause his downfall. Akihiko the mastermind, Keiko the distraction, and Kichirou as Aki's muscle man.

Then something occurred to him, he was now stuck with three young hanyous that had their fill of sugar for the day and it wasn't going to be long until...

_THUD!_

The old inu found himself on the floor with three children bodies on top of him.

"Since we're gonna stay here, let's spar in the dojo grandpa! I want to practice the technique father showed me and I can't with Keiko because she cries too much and Kichi's too little!" Ever since Sesshomaru started teaching the boy the art of the sword just last year, sparing is all he wanted to do. Akihiko was definitely his father's boy, wanting to live for the heat of the battle.

"No grandpa! Keiko wanna play at the park, Keiko wanna swing!" The young female of the trio always loved to go to the large park that he would take them to occasionally and once she hit the swings, it was hard to get her to leave.

"Play! Play! Papa!" The tiny pup just wanted attention and would do anything to get it. He would start trying to wrestle, claw, and bite him if he didn't give into his demands.

This is most likely what will happen every day till they finally go home which meant complete and utter chaos. In the back of his mind, he could see Sesshomaru's smug smirk as he stated, "Well this is what you wanted."

He smiled, and he wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
